HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de Pouvoir :
by mellon50
Summary: [COMPLETE]Suite des tomes precedent, HPMG 1.2.3 Aparté à LV et HPMG 4. dans ce cinquième livre, Harry se fait émanciper, poursuivre par des assassins et doit jouer trople jeu avec Dumbledore et Voldemort Review svp merci[COMPLETE]
1. Chasse à l’homme pour l’innocence

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir :**

**Chapitre 1 : Chasse à l'homme pour l'innocence :**

« Harry ! C'est l'heure de manger ! »

« Mpfff » répondit Harry

« Allez Mr le paresseux, debout ! Je t'attends en bas. »

Dès fois, Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait invité Remus, mais surtout Sirius à venir habité au 4 privet drive. Il était quoi, midi, et on le réveillait déjà, si tôt. Harry tira ses couvertures et se leva tout en se frottant les yeux. Il bailla longuement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en trainant des pieds.

« B'jour » dit Harry en s'asseyant, toujours avec une tête de déterré.

« Alors, la nuit à été mouvementé ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

« Sirius » s'outra Remus.

« Bah désolé Harry, mais les murs sont pas très épais, on vous à entendu toute la nuit. » révéla Sirius.

« Mpfff » dit Harry. « Fleur m'as parût très satisfaite parrain. »

« Ah, le digne fils de son père, enfin, avant qu'il ne rencontre Lily, bizarrement après ça, il s'est adouci, enfin bref, il faudra nous la présenter la prochaine fois qu'elle transplane en pleine nuit dans ta chambre. Parce que tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est sa puissance vocale. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

« BONG »

Remus, lui, s'étrangla de surprise dans son café, se brulant légèrement la gorge et la langue.

« J'y penserais à l'occasion Sirius, si tu arrêtes tous ces sous-entendus bien sûr. »

« Si tu nous la présente, je n'en vois aucun problème. Mais après tout, tu es majeur désormais. » Dit Sirius.

« En effet, et je crois qu'il est largement le temps d'attraper Pettigrow, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« D'abord, on débarrasse la table, on parle boulot ensuite. » rectifia Remus en avalant une gorgé de café.

« Moi, je suis totalement d'accord. » dit Sirius en faisant craquer ses doigts.

« On le repère, on transplane comme j'ai mon permis, on sera tranquille. Je bois la potion pour changer d'apparence et on le kidnappe. » Proposa Harry en pliant son journal.

« Plan simple et facile à retenir, j'adore. » dit Sirius en mettant sa tasse dans l'évier.

« C'est sur qu'avec toi, faut pas que ça dépasse trois lignes, sinon, tu fais tout de travers » dit Remus avec moquerie.

« Et toi, un bon plan doit faire 3 parchemins pour qu'il soit valable. » répliqua Sirius en prenant le journal déposé précédemment pour Harry.

« Du calme les enfants » dit Harry en se mettant derrière Remus et Sirius. Et il leurs donna une tape derrière la tête avant d'aller chercher une carte et son cristal dans sa chambre.

« Tu nous le payeras Harry » dit Sirius en se frottant le cuire chevelu, mais gardant toujours le sourire.

Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis…depuis le temps des maraudeurs. Etre avec Harry, le fils de son meilleur ami et Lily, ainsi que Remus, il ne pouvait demander mieux, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Quand Dumbledore lui avait proposé de rester quasiment cloitré dans l'ancienne maison des Black, il s'était souvenu de la proposition de son neveu, il avait fait de suite son choix. De plus, le temps était au beau fixe depuis le début des vacances, et il en avait profité pour retrouver les quelques couleurs qu'il avait perdu dans les froides cellules d'Azkaban.

Il vit avec lassitude une énième attaque sur Harry dans un article de la gazette, depuis qu'Harry était revenu de son soi-disant guet-apens avec les vampires, Harry avait subi un véritable pilonnage de la part de la Gazette, donc du premier ministre. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de s'opposer à l'émancipation de Harry, mais du fait que tout le conseil des Lords, même le vieil ami de Fudge, Malefoy, ait dit oui, Fudge n'avait rien pu faire pour contrer cette décision. Il se défoulait donc à travers le journal, faisant des remarques désobligeantes, ce en quoi Harry n'avait strictement rien à faire. Ces stupides attaques le laissaient de marbre.

Il entendit les marches craqués, il sortit de ses pensés, essuya la table avec un vieux torchon avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, regardant avec attention cette carte particulière, qu'Harry avait demandé à un cartographe magique au chemin de traverse. Du fait, son apparence était toute particulière, néanmoins, elle était belle et bien magique.

« Zoom entier sur l'Angleterre. » demanda Harry en articulant bien.

La carte du monde se mit à se mouvée, et l'Angleterre grossit jusqu'à occuper la carte dans son entièreté. Voilà en quoi cette carte n'était pas banale. Sirius regarda avec attention les doigts d'Harry s'enrouler autour de la ficelle blanche qui retenait le cristal blanc. Ici se jouait sa liberté. Harry fit passer le cristal sur toute la carte, avant d'être subitement attiré sur le sud de l'Angleterre.

« Zoom entier sur K2 » demanda Harry.

La carte du monde se déplaça à nouveau vers la zone demandée, tout en zoomant sur la zone. Harry repassa de nouveau le cristal avec lenteur, systématique dans sa manœuvre. Après un nouveau zoom, on eut le quartier, et il en fallut un nouveau pour avoir le lieu précis avec l'adresse. Harry tapota sur la carte, qui brilla d'une lueur argenté. Les immeubles apparurent soudainement en 3 D. Sirius passa sa main au travers d'un immeuble, les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert.

« Epatant… » Dit Sirius, Remus l'approuva.

« Et très cher aussi, mais ce n'est pas réellement un problème pour moi. » Précisa Harry.

« Ipswish, Fonnereau road. » lut Sirius.

« Il y'a une forêt derrière la maison, on pourra y transplaner assez facilement. » dit Remus.

Fonnereau road était une rue adjacente à Crown street. Elle était entourée d'arbre, et une vingtaine de maison se faisaient face. De style victorien sur 3 étages, elles imposaient le respect. Harry, Sirius et Remus transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans une petite forêt, où ils pouvaient voir plus loin un terrain de foot et un de tennis à travers la broussaille. Ils avancèrent vers la maison ciblée, et se cachèrent derrière un petit bosquet de pétunia.

« On reste planqué là jusqu'à la fin de la journée, on espère que Pettigrow sort faire un tour dehors. Si il n'est pas sortit au soleil couchant, on entre. » Expliqua à voix basse Harry.

_Quelques heures plus tard … _

« Je crois que c'est ton jour de chance Sirius, regarde, notre vieil ami sort les poubelles de son maître » dit Remus avec férocité.

« J'attendais cela depuis tellement de temps… » Dit Sirius en fixant son regard sur le rat qui déplacer avec difficulté un gros sac noir.

Harry avala la potion, ses traits devinrent quelconques, cheveux blonds coupés court, les traits dures emprunté aux personnes habitant au Nord. Harry se glissa alors sur le sol, se releva au niveau du mur, Remus et Sirius sur ses pas. Harry sortit sa baguette, qu'il mit devant son visage. Une lueur verte l'entoura alors, Harry étendit ses bras devant, ils s'allongèrent sur la distance qui les séparaient, comme si ces bras étaient devenus de vrai élastique. Harry ramena ses bras vers lui, les ramenant à une taille normale.

« Cool » dirent en même temps Remus et Sirius.

« Ouais, mais cela fait un mal de chien. Mais qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour toi, Peter. »

« De…qui…vous êtes qui. Remus, Sirius, c'est qui. »

« Cela, tu ne le sauras jamais, ou à la fin de toute chose. » dit Harry, toujours déguisé. « Je crois qu'un tour au quartier des aurors est recommandé. Et puis je sens ton maitre arriver. On s'en va. »

Le trio accompagné de leur prisonnier transplanèrent. Au même moment, Voldemort sortait dehors, il regarda avec attention le sac poubelle défait au sol, les déchets éparpillé tout autour. Puis là où il avait vu la dernière trace de son serviteur avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Voldemort grogna et rentra dans la maison, fermant avec fermeté la porte.

Harry aimait toujours ce mettre en scène, et Sirius aussi. Ils apparurent au milieu du hall du ministère, tandis que Remus préféra arriver devant la cabine. Lorsqu'il s'y trouva seul, Remus secoua la tête et transplana une seconde fois pour rejoindre ses amis.

« Bonjour tout le monde » dit Sirius avec un regard ravageur destiné aux quelques femmes présentes. C'est vrai que Sirius avait retrouvé toute sa joie et sa beauté d'autrefois.

« Nous venons réparer le système judiciaire qui à commis de nombreuses erreur il y'a treize ans. » ajouta Harry, toujours sous couvert de la potion. Il jeta alors Pettigrow devant lui, aux yeux de tous.

« Euh…Bonjour » dit Pettigrow avec une voix horriblement gêné.

« Ohhhhhhh » dirent les fonctionnaires, surpris de voir un homme censé être mort depuis 13 ans par l'assassin, qui était juste à côté.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir dans mon ministère. » dit Fudge en arrivant avec une escouade d'auror à l'allure funèbre. Harry fut ravi de voir Shackelbot dans leur rang.

« Monsieur, je crois que ces personnes demande un jugement en appel. » expliqua Kinglsey, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« En effet, c'est le cas. » dit Sirius, et je suis prêt à passer la nuit dans une cellule du ministère avec lui, et de tout vous expliquer et mettre au clair. »

« J'accepte »

« Moi aussi »

Dumbledore et un autre personnage, plutôt bedonnant, venait d'apparaître. Et apparemment, le second imposé presque autant de respect que le premier.

« Mettez-les aux fers aurors, cellule séparé bien sur. » ordonna le personnage inconnu. »

Les aurors passèrent des grosses menottes en fer, à moitié rouillé, qui claquèrent dans le silence du hall.

« Vous deux, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. » ajouta-t-il en pointant Remus et Harry.

Harry qui regarda sa montre avec anxiété, la potion allait prendre bientôt fin, il jeta un regard autour de lui, aurors, langue de plomb, tireur d'élite à la baguette magique et surtout, il reconnu des mangemorts sous couverture. Il ne devait pas être vu ici avec Pettigrow, sinon, sa couverture serait grillée.

« Désolé monsieur, mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. »

Harry se cacha sous sa cape et disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleutés, laissant seulement derrière lui sa cape et une émeraude. Le lendemain, la venue de l'homme d'émeraude faisait les gros titres de tous les journaux nationaux et internationaux. La tenue d'un tribunal exceptionnel aussi. Le jugement prit deux jours, où les journaux eurent de la matière pour tout l'été. A la plus grande surprise du peuple magique, Sirius fut blanchi, et Pettigrow condamné à mort quand il révéla à tous que son maitre était revenu, plus puissant que jamais. Il montra sa main d'argent avec la marque d'un serpent brisant la parfaite netteté du métal. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore lui raconta qu'il avait réussi à lui bloquer sa mémoire sur le fait qu'Harry s'était joint à Voldemort, ce que Peter ne savait pas, c'est que c'était pour mieux l'espionner. Si cette vérité avait été révélé, il serait surement aux cotés de Pettigrow à subir la pendaison.

Voldemort, découvert, en avait profité pour lancer de violentes attaques sur différente ville moldu ou sorcière. A ces attaques s'ajoutaient celles des vampires, qui faisaient autant de dégât dans la vie et l'esprit. L'Angleterre était en plein chaos désormais. Les aurors étaient dépassés par les deux types d'attaques, et bien que mener par l'excellant Scrimgeoure, la situation s'empirait rapidement.

Harry, en cette mi-juillet, faisait sa course du soir, faisant le tour du quartier à une vitesse soutenue, le souffle léger et aucune transpiration. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait de commencer à courir, mais il fallait savoir que le 4 privet drive était à une dizaine de kilomètre désormais. D'ailleurs, il en profitait pour converser mentalement avec Voldemort, lui demandant comment Pettigrow avait pu être capturé sous ses yeux, alors que ce dernier savait beaucoup trop de chose pour un traitre comme lui.

« Il aurait pu facilement me vendre, comme il a révélé votre retour ! »

« Je sais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'as rien dit sur ce point. Peut être quand tu l'as en quelques sortes sauvées en troisième années ? » Supposa Voldemort, qui, bien qu'il soit en pleine réunion avec ses mangemorts, discuter en même temps oralement, et mentalement.

« Ainsi, vous parlez d'une sorte de dette qui m'aurait sauvé ? »

« C'est ainsi que je le pense, mais maintenant qu'il est mort, on aura bien du mal à le savoir. » dit Voldemort avec fatalité. « Mais on à un autre problème, tu as un problème, ces satanés vampires ont déjà fait chuter plusieurs de mes attaques, et l'Angleterre ne peut craindre que moi, et moi seul » Là, Voldemort semblait être en colère, se dit Harry.

« J'aimerais bien m'en débarrasser, de ce problème, mais ils sont tellement nombreux, que même les valeureux aurors du cher ministre n'arrivent à rien. » dit Harry d'un ton moqueur envers les aurors qui, il est vrai, ne briller guère quand il fallait sauver le pays.

« Coupe la tête, et tu désorganises tout ce qui est subordonné. Regarde ce qui m'est arrivé, dès ma pseudo mort, bizarrement, il n'y avait plus de mangemorts. » Dit Voldemort, là encore avec colère, mais envers les mangemorts.

« Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas penser, il me suffit plus qu'à trouver là où se cache Stella. »

« J'ai une meilleur idée, propose lui un défi, elle ne pourra qu'accepter. Le problème, c'est qu'après la fille, tu devras surement tuer le père, et voir le frère pour instaurer la paix sur le pays, enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'occupe du pays bien sur. »

« Oui, là encore c'est une bonne idée, elle me veut tellement qu'elle ferait tout pour me voir. J'ai remarqué que les attaques se concentraient ces derniers temps sur l'Allemagne, c'est dans ce pays qu'elle doit être en ce moment même. »

« Mes espions le confirme Harry, bonne chance. » Dit Voldemort avant d'interrompre la connexion.

Harry traversa la chaussée et fit le tour d'un pâté de maison avant de repiquer vers le 4 privet drive. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il rencontra un léger problème. Deux détraqueurs, plus grand que la moyenne était posté à travers son chemin. C'était comme si le son avait été coupé, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, les bruits des voitures, assourdissante venant de l'autoroute, réduit à néant, la lumière, du ciel et des lampadaires, étaient entièrement éteinte. Mais heureusement pour Harry, il ne pouvait ressentir le froid et la peur que donnaient les détraqueurs à ce qu'il attaquait. C'était l'une des caractéristiques qu'aimait le plus Harry dans le fait d'être lui aussi, une créature des ténèbres.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, chien du ministère ? » dit avec agressivité Harry.

Les détraqueurs glissèrent vers lui, hurlant un cri strident et aigu.

« Nous devons te tuer. » dirent les deux détraqueurs, avec un synchronisme parfait.

« Qui à donner l'ordre. Fudge ? » Demanda Harry en sortant silencieusement ses baguettes.

« Non, cette incapable n'as pas les trippes pour donner un tel ordre. » répondirent les détraqueurs. « Mais Ombrage, elle, nous chérit et sait qu'on aime la chair fraîche. Toi, en l'occurrence. » Ajouta un détraqueur.

« Tais toi, Zager, on ne devait pas la révéler. » réprimanda le second détraqueur.

« Qu'est ce que cela change, il sera bientôt mort, mort… »

« Oui, mort, en effet. »

« Messieurs, je crains malheureusement que ce soit impossible. » dit Harry en montant la voix progressivement.

Il croisa ses deux baguettes, les frotta l'une contre l'autre et les écarta soudainement. Il y'eut des étincelles blanches.

« Guten Luky »

Plusieurs cercles descendirent du ciel et entourèrent les deux détraqueurs, prisonniers dans cette prison de bonheur qui les encerclés. Harry approcha légèrement ces deux baguettes l'une de l'autre. Le cercle se rétrécit légèrement, donnant de petites chatouilles aux détraqueurs, qui semblaient être tétanisé…de peur. Harry se demandait s'il devait tuer ces deux détraqueur, mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée pour un autre bien plus séduisant. Fudge l'attaquait sur tous les points sombres de sa personne, même quand ce n'était pas de sa faute, et Ombrage avait voulu la tuer. Deux cibles, deux détraqueurs.

« J'ai une mission pour vous, je suis seul pour deux détraqueurs, je vous offre deux cibles, une chacune. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse d'entendre ma proposition.

« Nous t'écoutons. » dit Zager.

« Tuer Fudge et Ombrage, et disparaissait dans vos lointaines cavernes où habite encore quelques uns de vos frères dans les Hautes Montages des Alpes. »

« J'en dis que cette proposition nous honore. » dit Zager en s'inclinant, l'autre détraqueur faisant de même. »

« Alors je vais vous jeter un sort qui devrait grandement vous aider. »

Les cercles de lumières blanches se tintèrent alors de rouge sombre, presque vermillon. Les détraqueurs furent alors excités, aspirant les cercles de désespoir, les faisant disparaitre en quelques bouchés. Désormais, même Harry pouvait ressentir un léger froid l'envahir. Les détraqueurs disparurent dans la nuit, allant accomplir les assassinats les plus marquant et spectaculaire du monde magique.

Un détraqueur apparut devant un immeuble, de style ancien, avec des gravures sur une porte de bois clair. Le détraqueur s'envola dans la nuit. On le retrouva dans une chambre, peinte en rose avec des petits chats gambadant, ainsi que collection complète d'assiettes de très mauvais goût. Le détraqueurs enleva alors sa cagoule, révélant un visage carbonisé, avec une ouverture béante entouré d'un rose vif. Le détraqueur se coucha, à l'insu de la personne endormi, dans le lit double, et l'embrassa. La personne se réveilla, elle ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer, sous le choc. Le détraqueur, toute émoustillé par cette nouvelle âme, se leva, souleva avec une facilité déconcertante la personne habillé dans un pyjama horrible.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola haut dans le ciel. Pendant ce temps là, le second détraqueur avait neutralisé les deux gardes devant la porte du bureau de Fudge au ministère. Il toqua à la porte lentement.

« C'est pourquoi » dit Fudge en s'approchant de la porte, regardant dans l'œillet, ne voyant qu'une masse sombre.

« C'est pour un meurtre. »

Fudge bondit en arrière, mais le froid et la peur l'envahit rapidement, il se prit les pieds dans la table basse et bascula en arrière. Le détraqueur enfonça la porte et attrapa le gros personnage avant qu'il ne se tue sur un rebord contendant de la petite table, il voulait son âme. Qu'il aspira aussitôt avant de s'enfuir par la porte, trainant derrière lui le corps du ministre, vide de son âme, mais encore en vie.

Les deux détraqueurs arrivèrent au même moment devant la fontaine de la fraternité magique. Ils se sourirent avant d'empaler les deux personnes sur les deux baguettes des deux sorciers géants en or. L'or se teinta de rouge, l'eau se teinta de rouge, l'aube se leva, rouge elle aussi.

Eric, le garde qui vérifier les visiteurs, sifflota en arrivant par la porte moldu. Chaque matin, il devait débloquer les cheminées et désactivé le bouclier anti-transplanage sur le hall. Mais avant, il allait se rafraichir le visage dans la fontaine. Fermant les yeux, il se dirigea avec automatisme. Il prit une rasade d'eau, il sentit alors un goût bizarre dans cette eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la couleur de l'eau. Il leva lentement la tête et vit avec horreur le premier ministre et sa secrétaire d'état empaler sur les deux baguettes des sorciers d'or. Il recula rapidement et sonna l'alerte. Le sang dégoulinant sur le sol, suintant entre les rainures du parquet, formait un éclair.

Ils avaient fait du bon travail, se dit Harry en regardant la une du journal le lendemain. De plus, il avait appris à son plus grand bonheur que lorsque le premier ministre était tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, c'était au Conseil des Lords de prendre en charge le pouvoir jusqu'à la fin du mandat et une réélection. Fudge avait été réélu une troisième fois il y'avait à peine deux ans, le mandat étant de cinq ans.

Il savait qui siéger au Conseil des Lords, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout que Dumbledore occuper à lui tout seul deux places, celles des Potter et des Black. Dumbledore avait argumenté à l'époque que les Potter lui avait, apparemment, confié la tâche d'occuper ce poste, et les Black car on ne pouvait faire confiance à cette famille dont tous les membres avait été mangemort.

Harry, et Sirius était tout à fait d'accord, avait tout simplement décidé d'éjecter Dumbledore et de prendre tout simplement sa place, même si Harry pensait bien laisser sa place à Sirius tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé sa scolarité. Il avait confiance en lui. C'est pour cela qu'Harry pénétra de jour dans le ministère avec Sirius. Il regarda en souriant les quelques traces de sang que personne n'avait réussi à nettoyer apparemment, sans arracher le plancher. De plus, un cordon jaune entourer le lieu du crime, avec interdiction d'en approcher, trois aurors à l'allure peu amenant s'occuper d'éloigner les gêneurs.

Harry avait bien sur avoué à Sirius et Remus, et plus tard à Severus, qu'il avait lui-même demander à ce que le premier ministre et sa secrétaire d'état soit tuer. Sirius en avait été très content, comme Ombrage était connu pour ses lois anti hybride et que Fudge était un idiot incompétent, plutôt inutile quand une double guerre faisait rage sur le sol d'Angleterre. Ils toquèrent à la porte de la nouvelle ministre, dépassant la secrétaire qui leur hurla dessus.

En effet, Mrs Bonnes, faisant partit du conseil des Lords et étant la présidente du conseil pendant encore un an, c'était donc à elle que lui incombait le rôle de ministre de substitution même si elle devait rendre des comptes au conseil tout entier. La secrétaire ouvra la porte en grognant.

« Désolé Mrs la Ministre, mais ces deux personnes n'ont pas voulu s'arrêter… ».

« Ce n'est rien Brenda, je m'occupe de ces personnes. Retournez à votre bureau. » Dit gentiment Mrs Bonnes en remarquant les deux curieux personnages. Le survivant et un repris de justice.

« Alors, que faites vous dans mon bureau de si bonne heure, et sans rendez-vous. » dit Bonnes une fois que Brenda eut refermé la porte et que les deux personnes eurent pris un siège.

« Nous avons une, non, deux requêtes à vous formuler, et qui vous concerne directement. » dit Harry. »

« J'écoute Mr Potter » dit Bonnes en prenant un parchemin et une plume pour prendre, au cas où, des notes.

« Voilà, je suis devenu majeur et mon parrain à été blanchi, notre première requête et que Mr Dumbledore soit expulsé du conseil des lords, conseil où il n'y a rien à y faire étant donné qu'il ne descend d'aucune lignée. Je veux que le siège des Potter et des Black soit remis à leurs propriétaires. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, nous en avions déjà discuté avec quelques personnes influentes du conseil, et nous pensions même vous en faire la proposition. Vous devrez participer à une cérémonie et être anobli par moi-même, normalement, cela aurait dû être à vos pères d'effectuer cette tâche mais nous savons tous où ils sont désormais. »

Harry et Sirius acquiescèrent, heureux de voir la tâche ainsi simplifier.

« Je pense que Mr Black connaît le protocole inculqué par ses parents, ainsi que comment se déroule le conseil et l'anoblissement, mais en ce qui concerne Mr Potter… »

« Je lui dirais ce qu'il lui faudra savoir. » proposa Sirius.

« Et puis je ne compte pas siéger réellement avant la fin de mes études, donc j'aurais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour rattraper mon retard. Je pense déléguer mon vote et mon droit de véto à Sirius ; j'ai une confiance totale en lui. »

« Et réciproquement. » ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Parfait, et en ce qui concerne la seconde requête ? » demanda Bonnes.

« C'est plus délicat, j'espèrerais avoir l'aide des services de quelques aurors pour mon déplacement en Allemagne. La guerre entre les vampires et notre pays me concerne de près, car cette guerre à été déclenché à cause de moi, selon Stella bien sur. J'ai donc l'espérance de récupérer mon erreur et arrêter les nombreux massacres que causes les vampires, nous avons déjà le problème de Voldemort, inutile de laisser s'épandre les vampires aussi. Je compte couper la tête de l'organisation en proposant un défi à Stella. Et chez les vampires, un défi repose sur quelques choses, je demanderais donc un défi, si je la tue, la guerre est fini, si je meurs, elle continuera sans moi. Et je compte gagner bien sur. »

« C'est très noble de votre part Harry. » dit Bonnes. « Et je ne peux qu'accepter cette seconde requête, nous avons déjà fort à faire avec Voldemort, si vous pouvez réussir à enlever une des deux épées de Damoclès qui pèse sur le pays, ce serait un grand soulagement pour le pays. » dit Bonnes avec un regard sérieux.

« J'aurais deux noms à vous proposer si je peux me permettre. J'ai déjà eu à faire à des aurors dans le passé, et mes amis aussi. Ils m'ont parlé en bien de l'auror Shackelbot et Fawrell. » dit Harry avec certain espoir.

« J'essayerai de les débaucher à Scrimgeoure. Ce sont deux de ses meilleurs éléments, mais il comprendra très bien la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. »

« Je serais donc une sorte d'ambassadeur de l'Angleterre, c'est après le rôle des Lords désormais que le pays est contrôlé par un ministre et non un roi. J'aimerais donc être anobli avant de partir en croisade contre les vampires et Stella. » Dit Harry, d'un ton légèrement plus haineux.

« Je pense que le 31 juillet et une date parfaite Harry, nous faisons souvent ce genre de chose à la fin du mois, ainsi vous fêterez au ministère l'anoblissement et l'anniversaire de Harry. » proposa Bonnes en regardant un petit agenda.

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. » dit Sirius, « mais je m'occupe de l'organisation de la fête alors ! »

« Pitié, pas de blague douteuses Sirius » gémissais Harry. Sirius se contenta d'éclater de rire.

« Merci d'avoir consacré un peu de votre précieux temps Mrs la ministre. »

« Quand il s'agit d'aider le pays, je suis toujours d'accord pour que l'ont me dérange Harry, le ministère n'oubliera pas l'aide que vous lui offrez. »

Harry et Sirius saluèrent la ministre avant de s'en aller par la porte de bois sombre, quittant ce bureau luxueux pour une maison qui l'était un peu moins, celle d'Harry au 4 privet drive. Les cours de bonne tenue et des manières commencèrent le lendemain, dans la plupart, c'était assez ennuyant, sauf qu'avec Sirius, cela devenait très amusant.

TO BE CONTINUED …

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry se fait anoblir et part en voyage en Allemagne.

NDA : Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite attendu de ma serie HPMG, qui signifie Harry Potter Mage gris. J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. J'ai eu quelques difficulté niveau temps, mais je pense réussir à reprendre un bon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, posté vers le mardi. Passé sur mon blog si vous voulez des informations au jour le jour, j"édite souvent mes messages. Voilà, certaines reviewers m'ont demander un peu plus de dialogue et moins de discours raporté, j'ai donc pris en compte ces demandes et j'espère que ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront vous plairont d'autant plus.

mellon.


	2. Lord Potter, Lord Black

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir :**

** Chapitre 2 : Lord Potter et Black :**

« Le dos plus droit Harry » dit Sirius, regardant son neveu s'incliner, tout en se délectant d'une tartine de beurre. « La tête légèrement baissée, mais pas trop, tu n'es pas soumis. » Harry se força un peu. « Parfait ! »

« Content de te l'entendre dire, ça fait mal au dos ce truc. » maugréa Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu t'y feras, et ce sera l'unique fois où tu devras t'incliner ainsi, quand tu seras Lord, comme disait ma mère, ils te seront tous inférieurs sauf tes frères Lord. » dit Sirius d'une voix amusée. Tu pourras donc me considérer comme frère, le problème, c'est que cela vaut aussi pour Malefoy. » Remarqua Sirius d'une voix pensive.

« Je suis sûr que cela t'ennuie beaucoup parrain, mais désormais, tu pourras le contester, surtout que tu posséderas deux votes et deux droits de véto comme je te laisse ma place pour le moment. » dit Harry avec joie.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je ne vais pas me gêner. » dit Sirius. « Alors, qu'est ce que cela te fait de savoir que demain, tu seras Lord Potter ? »

« Et toi, qu'est ce que cela te fait de savoir que demain, tu seras Lord Black ? » répliqua Harry, qui ne savait ma foi pas quoi répondre.

« Piégé » dit Sirius en se levant. « Au fait, Dumbledore est passé tard dans la nuit, il a finalement appris qu'il était exclu du conseil des Lords, il ne semblait pas heureux. Alors pour être tranquille, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait utiliser mon ancienne maison comme QG de l'ordre du phénix. Elle est tellement protégée que même un bunker est plus facile à prendre d'assaut, et je compte bien faire de même avec cette maison, je me rappelle de la plupart des sorts de protection créés par mon grand-père. »

« Pas faux, nous jouons à un jeu dangereux, et tout le monde est notre ennemi, mieux vaut s'en prémunir. » dit Remus en entrant dans la cuisine. « Bonjour My Lords »

« Ah, le loup sort enfin de sa tanière ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Je crois que notre petit Harry est prêt pour devenir Lord, juste à temps, mais il apprend sacrément vite, Lily en passe presque pour une maraudeuse à côté. »

« Petit… » Maugréa Harry en se tartinant une tartine de beurre de noisette.

« Je le savais déjà, j'ai été son professeur une année tu sais Sirius. » rappela ce point à la mémoire encrassée de Sirius.

« Enfin bref, je dois y aller mes petits loups, je dois préparer la salle qu'on nous à allouée pour notre couronnement et ton anniversaire. » dit Sirius en enfilant sa veste en cuir avant de transplaner.

« Une vrai boule de nerfs ce Sirius. » dit Remus en secouant la tête négativement.

« C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. » répondit Harry. « Quant à moi, je vais étudier mon nouveau livre de potions offert par Severus, il semble très prometteur. Je prépare aussi un bon stock de potions pour notre voyage, cela pourrait servir. » Ajouta Harry.

« Je viendrai t'aider, je n'étais pas mauvais dans ma jeunesse. Après ta mère et Severus bien sûr, eux, ils étaient les préférés du vieux Slughorn. »

« Qui est ce Slughorn, votre professeur de potions ? »

« Oui, il était sympathique, il tenait souvent un club où les élèves descendant de personnes connues rencontraient des professionnels du métier, une sorte de forum des métiers, il aime aussi ceux qui sont très célèbres, surtout quand c'est grâce à lui qui sont devenus célèbres. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aimerait beaucoup. » Dit Remus, moqueur. »

« Ce genre de personnage m'horripile sérieusement. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Un vrai langage de Lord. » dit Remus.

« Je sais, c'est Sirius qui me fait rentrer tous ces mots complexes. Si cela ne vous sied point, je m'en vais quérir mon chaudron et autre fantasque, voilà ce que j'endure depuis que nous avons quitté la ministre. » Dit Harry d'une voix un peu à l'image de Draco ou Maria.

Potions tonus, régénération sanguine, petite ou grosse coupure, hémorragie, régénération osseuse, pommade pour les brûlures légères ou graves. Il s'était aussi amusé à faire quelques créations, comme des potions explosives, sorte de grenades magiques. Des grenades endormantes, plus silencieuses. Il avait aussi préparé un cocktail de grenade spécial vampire, elle jetait une intense lumière blanche, il ne l'avait jamais testée, mais il savait que cela pouvait être dévastateur dans un nid de vampires, pas de quoi tuer Stella, mais tous ses copains, très sûrement. Remus était plutôt impressionné par l'éventail d'armes et de potions guérissantes, mais connaissant la force de l'ennemi, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas de trop.

« Il y'a bien une centaine de potions ici, tu as dû commencer il y'a des mois. »

« Oh non, j'ai commencé après notre rendez-vous avec la ministre. Vois-tu, je fais plusieurs potions en même temps. Mon record est 7 potions en même temps pour le moment, et je n'en aie pas encore raté une, j'ai peut être trouvé ma vocation. » Dit Harry en plaisantant.

« Hé bien tu as l'air passionné, c'est peut être une idée à creuser tu sais Harry. » dit Remus.

« Je verrai quand tous nos ennemis seront six pieds sous terre. Il faudrait déjà que je ressorte vivant de cette guerre, et pour le moment, c'est mal parti avec Stella, mais je ne désespère pas d'en finir, en étant vamlyc, j'ai une longue vie devant moi pour accomplir mes rêves. » Dit Harry avec justesse.

Avec l'aide pas inutile de Remus, Harry put finir son stock de potions rapidement et sans tirer sur la ficelle. Après un rapide nettoyage de la cave, qui était devenu son labo de potion, Harry et Remus préparèrent le dîner, ils commençaient à manger quand Sirius rentra enfin du ministère, il était près de 21 heures, mais le sourire franc de Sirius démontrait qu'il avait dû bien s'amuser là-bas.

« Tout est prêt pour nos anoblissements, Lord Potter. » dit Sirius d'une voix hautaine, totalement décalée avec le personnage mal rasé et mal fringué de Sirius.

« Tais-toi et viens manger » dit Remus.

Harry n'était pas un gros stressé, mais bon, il était encore un peu humain, et cette histoire l'inquiétait un peu. Il décida donc de ne pas dormir, et d'aller courir et s'entraîner aux arts martiaux jusqu'au petit matin. Un très bon moyen pour retrouver sa paix intérieure selon lui. Il prenait donc une bonne douche pour enlever toute la sueur de la nuit quand les deux autres se levèrent, Sirius un peu plus tôt que Remus pour une fois, une grande première, comme le fit remarquer ce dernier.

« Serais-tu stressé Sirius ? »

« Pas du tout » répondit ce dernier en s'asseyant brusquement sur sa chaise.

Harry mangea un léger petit déjeuner, car selon Sirius, il fallait garder beaucoup de place pour le banquet qui suivrait l'anoblissement. Harry avait donc suivi les conseils de son parrain et n'avait mangé que quelques tartines. Il se lava ensuite les mains et prit la tenue que portait tous les Lords, un pantalon blanc en lin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et un long manteau, qui se refermait en haut par de gros boutons en or apparemment, et ouvert en bas. Le manteau était pourvu d'un col et d'une immense capuche qui pouvait facilement camoufler tout le visage d'Harry.

Les tenues avait été envoyées par une boutique spécialisée dans ce genre de cérémonies. Chaque famille avait un manteau différent. Celui d'Harry était d'une couleur vermillon profond, de la fourrure lui entourait le cou et des émeraudes habillements placées rendaient Harry d'une haute stature dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais vu. Les manches étaient resserrées autour des biceps mais très élargies au niveau des poignets. Harry avait pu facilement placer ces porte-baguettes ainsi que ses Shuriken. Il avait par contre dû modifier un peu l'intérieur du manteau pour avoir accès facilement accès à son Argolas, placé horizontalement dans le bas du dos, et son katana le long de sa jambe droite, parfaitement couvert par le manteau. Il se sentait très bien dedans.

En se regardant dans la glace, il put facilement observer dès lors le blason de la famille Potter, placé au centre du manteau, du nombril aux épaules. Un lion majestueux était au centre d'une intense lumière dégagée par un phoenix, dont les ailes encadraient le lion, les ailes étaient tout simplement le pourtour du blason, et la tête du phoenix était au niveau de son cou, la fourrure représentant les plumes qui garnissait la tête de l'animal, comme une couronne. Il y'avait une écriture en dessous, mais ne connaissant pas la langue, il aurait eu bien du mal à le deviner. Faudrait qu'il demande à Sirius ce que cela signifiait.

En sortant de sa chambre, il rencontra Sirius, portant lui aussi de même façon sa tenue, son manteau d'un noir très sombre veiné de bronze. Le blason des Black était placé au même niveau. On y voyait un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles à cinq branches et d'une épée. Le fond était de couleur sable, le chevron brillait d'une couleur argentée et les étoiles en or, comme les boutons d'Harry. Une devise, toujours pure, était inscrit en dessous du blason, elle était en français, signe d'une origine française des Black peut être.

« Dis parrain, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harry en pointant l'inscription en bas de son blason.

« Ta mère fut l'unique personne à le savoir je crois, elle n'a jamais voulu dire ce que cela signifiait. Cette inscription fut créée au début de la famille Potter dans l'Antiquité selon-elle. D'ailleurs, les Potter ne seraient pas originaires d'Angleterre comme les Black d'ailleurs. Les Potter tirent leurs origines de Grèce, il doit d'ailleurs rester là bas quelques personnes ayant des liens du sang lointains avec toi. Personne n'avait réussi à traduire l'inscription, et peu de personnes ne s'en étaient réellement inquiété. Sauf Lily, qui voyait dans cette énigme quelque chose de passionnant. Elle a fait un séjour de 3 jours en Grèce, elle est revenue toute émoustillée, elle disait qu'elle ne nous le dirait à noël, comme cadeau en quelque sorte. Mais Voldemort est passé fin octobre, et tu connais la suite. » Raconta Sirius avec peine, touchant les rainures que creusaient les écritures inscrites sur le blason de Harry.

« Allons-y, ou sinon, je crains que nous soyons en retard. » dit Sirius en soupirant.

Une limousine apparut au coin de la route, sous le regard surpris d'Harry et Remus.

« Quoi ! Tu crois qu'on allait nous faire anoblir en prenant le magicobus. » Dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

« Sacré Sirius » dirent Harry et Remus.

Ils entrèrent dans la limousine, et Sirius, se sentant comme chez lui, leur présenta toutes les fonctions.

« Bar, Tv moldue et sorcière, la RITM, siège chauffant et masseur, climatisation, tout le luxe que l'on peut avoir, est ici, dans cette voiture. » dit Sirius d'un ton professionnel. « Un petit rafraichissement, vodka, rhum, champagne, vin français. »

« Donne moi une bièraubeurre Sirius, cela suffira pour moi » dit Remus.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais tenu l'alcool mon pauvre Remus » dit Sirius fatalement en lui tendant une petite bouteille.

« Vodka pour moi » dit Harry. « Et ne t'inquiète pas parrain, être mi-vampire me rend pour dire insensible à l'alcool. »

« Oh mais pas besoin d'excuse Harry, on sait déjà tous que tu tiens la bouteille. » dit Sirius en versant un liquide dans son verre. « On va même t'ajouter quelques chose de plus…sorcier. »

Sirius prit une petite fiole contenant un liquide vert. Il versa deux gouttes dans son verre, une fumée intense fut aspirée par la climatisation.

« Vas-y doucement » lui conseilla Remus.

Harry approcha son verre du nez et le retira soudainement. C'était fort, surtout pour les sens exacerbés de vamlyc. Harry but le petit verre cul sec. Au début, il ne sentit rien, en fait, pendant une minute, ce fut juste comme si il avait bu de l'eau. Il était prêt à en redemander quand, sous le sourire vainqueur de Sirius, son visage devint rouge pompier, sa gorge brûla. Il tapa du poing sur la table et toussa une flamme verte, comme s'il était devenu un dragon.

« Ouch ! »

« Ravi de savoir que cela te fait quelque chose. » dit Sirius en se versant un liquide ambré, sûrement du cognac.

« Allume la TV, sorcière, s'il te plait Sirius. » demanda poliment Remus.

« Pas de problème »

Sirius appuya sur un bouton bleu à coté de lui sur une immense console. Une télécommande apparut tandis que du plafond se dépliait la télévision avec un très grand écran.

« CSI pour chaine sorcière d'information. « dit Sirius en appuyant sur un bouton en bas de la télécommande.

_… Ici Donia News, devant l'entrée privée du ministère, où l'on attend l'arrivé de deux invités très spéciaux, les futurs Lord Potter Harry, le survivant, et Lord Black Sirius, le repris de justice, et parrain de Harry Potter. C'est grâce à une source anonyme que, comme vous le savez, nous avons appris que les Potter et les Black ont décidé de reprendre leurs sièges, tenus précédemment par le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, qui a décidé de n'accorder aucune interview malgré nos nombreuses demandes. Le tapis rouge est déroulé, et de nombreuses personnalités, dont le premier ministre, Mme Bonnes, et le conseil des Lords en entier les attendent en haut des marches. Souvenons nous que le conseil des Lords regroupe les plus vieilles familles du Royaume-Unis, et dirige en ce moment même le monde magique depuis le tragique assassinat de Cornelius Fudge et de sa secrétaire d'état._

_Un double anoblissement n'as jamais eu lieu dans l'histoire du conseil des Lords, et du fait que chacune des deux familles, Potter et Black, ne possèdent plus de parents, c'est à la présidente du conseil de les anoblir, Mme Bonnes en l'occurrence. Cela fait quinze ans, depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres que le conseil n'avait pas été au complet. __Bonnes, Ravens, Malefoy, Moon, Nott, Black, Potter, Weasley, Prince, Londubat, Flint, Yaxley, MacMillan, Croupton ET Bulstrode… _

« C'est bien ce que je craignais » dit Remus. « Nous sommes attendus de pied ferme. »

« Je l'avais prévu, on ne pouvait y échapper bien longtemps de toute façon. » dit Harry. « C'est moi qui ai prévenu Donia News de notre arrivé. »

« Et puis j'ai une petite surprise pour eux. » pensa Harry en souriant.

« Harry a raison Remus, autant être tranquilles après. » argumenta Sirius.

« Oui, vous avez peut être raison. » soupira Remus.

« Sinon, vous savez qui sont les Prince, Yaxley et Croupton, je croyais les Prince disparus, et que Bartemius Croupton était l'unique descendant, et maintenant qu'il est porté disparu… Et je ne connais pas les Yaxley. »

« Les Yaxley sont aussi anciens que ma famille, nous avons les mêmes racines, ma mère disait que c'était la branche lumineuse des Black, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient amis avec les Potter, Londubat et Ravens. Croupton, quant à lui, ne siégeait pas au conseil, il n'était pas l'ainé, c'est son cousin, Artemius. Quand au Prince, je crois que tu vas avoir une belle surprise, c'est un vieil ami à toi. Il ne porte plus le nom de sa mère pour rester discret et suivre les ordres de Dumbledore, sinon, il porterait fièrement le nom des Prince, qui est sûrement la famille la plus mystérieuse de toute. » Raconta Sirius, qui semblait vraiment s'y connaître.

« C'est passionnant tout ça, mais je crois qu'on arrive. » dit Remus.

En effet, on entendait dehors les flashes crépitants et les hurlements de la foule.

« Je me propose de sortir en premier » dit Sirius en rabattant sa capuche, comme le voulait la tradition. « Harry me suivra, et désolé Remus, mais tu dois rester dans la voiture, tu passeras par la vraie entrée cachée du ministère, le garage. »

« Cela me convient parfaitement, je ne suis pas trop photos de toute façon. » déclara Remus.

La voiture décéléra et s'arrêta. Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière, le tapis débutait et partait vers des marches où une quinzaine de personnes attendaient. Le conseil en entier. De chaque côté du tapis, derrière des barrières étaient attroupés de nombreux badauds et journalistes.

Sirius sortit en premier, saluant la foule avec une facilité déconcertante, dans son élément visiblement, Harry était plus sombre et mois extraverti, il fit néanmoins honneur au code, rabattant sa capuche, saluant la foule, faisant la pause pour les photographes, mais n'avança pas comme Sirius. Il se retourna derrière lui et sortit une montre en gousset. La limousine était partie, pour en laisser une autre, d'un bleu clair, portant sur le capot de petits fanions, des drapeaux français. Des murmures plein de questions parcouraient la foule.

La limousine s'arrêta devant lui. D'un regard, il arrêta le chauffeur qui resta à l'intérieur de la voiture. Harry ouvrit la porte et donna son bras, qui fut pris par une main douce. Harry l'aida à sortir de la limousine. Fleur, la beauté divine incarnée sortit de la prison métallique et salua d'un mouvement gracile la foule d'une main, serrant celle d'Harry de l'autre.

« C'est gentil de m'avoir invitée Harry. » chuchota Fleur en continuant à saluer.

« Mais de rien ma chère, je trouvais l'occasion parfaite pour te présenter à mon parrain, et déclarer au monde entier notre relation. »

« Qu'est ce que… »

Harry la coupa et l'embrassa tendrement. Les flashes s'excitèrent autour d'eux, tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans un océan de bonheur. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils sourirent à la foule avant d'avancer vers Sirius, qui semblait surpris.

« Parrain, je te présente la fille que j'aime, dont tu ne connais que la puissance vocale. » dit Harry avec un éclat de rire.

« Tu sais les choisir Harry, sacré Harry, pire que son père. Mademoiselle Delacour, votre présence m'honore, et votre relation avec mon neveu aussi. » Dit Sirius en lui faisant un baise main.

« Nous ne nous attendions pas à l'arrivé de la princesse de France » dit Mme Bonnes un peu désemparée. « Mais bienvenue en Angleterre, j'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé »

« Parfaitement bien Lord Bonnes » remercia Fleur.

« Excellent, et maintenant, je suppose que vous voulez suivre l'anoblissement de Mr Potter et Black. Suivez-moi. »

…

« La princesse de France, rien que cela Harry. » dit Lucius avec un sourire. « Draco m'avait prévenu de ta relation avec elle, mais je ne pensais pas cela si sérieux. »

« J'aime surprendre mon monde, Lord Malefoy, vous pourrez vous en rendre compte encore plusieurs fois. »

« J'adore les surprises, surtout quand elles sont si agréables. » dit Lucius avant de partir en discussion avec Nott.

…

« Harry, tu es épatant, Dumbledore était furieux, cela m'a fait un bien fou de le voir enfin en danger, et peu sûr de lui. »

« Alors comme ça Severus, on est Lord Prince… »

« En effet, le dernier de la lignée pour le moment. Enfin, Lord Rogue, mais je pense que quand la guerre sera finie, je vais reprendre le nom de ma mère, ce sera mieux que ce nom bâtard de moldu. » Répondit Severus. « Bonne chance pour ton accession Harry. »

« Merci Severus, à plus tard, j'ai quelques potions expérimentales à te montrer, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. » expliqua Harry avec ferveur.

« J'ai hâte d'y être alors… » Répondit Severus en rejoignant Malefoy et Nott.

Ils portaient tous la même tenue, seules les couleurs changeaient. Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande salle, où un trône siégeait. Un trône qui était occupé par Bonnes, la branche magique de la famille royale avait péri depuis longtemps. Bien que celle moldue avait survécu. Ainsi, une présidence était instaurée, et changeait tous les trois ans entre les Lords, dans trois ans, le tour était d'ailleurs, selon les écritures, au nouveau Lord le plus jeune, donc Harry. Mais l'heure n'était pas à cela.

On était dans une salle assez grande, mais surtout luxueuse, marbres, moquettes et tableaux de renom se côtoyaient. Sur un tapis tressé de nombreuses fois et haut en couleur, se tenait en file indienne tous les Lords, et au bout, devant le trône, Lord Bonnes dans sa tenue familiale, recevait des mains d'un auror, semblait-il deux épées, très différentes par la couleur, les matériaux employés et la forme.

Harry et Sirius durent alors plier le dos devant chaque Lord, leur serrer la main et promettre de protéger la présidente du conseil.

« Je jure de ne rien attenter, comploter, et trahir la présidente du conseil et ses Lords, par ces mots, on se jure allégeance. »

Il répètera cette phrase à chaque Lord, avant de s'agenouiller devant Lord Bonnes, répéter une dernière fois la phrase avant de se faire anoblir par l'épée, légèrement arrondie et souple, un coup sur chaque épaule pour la puissance, et le dernier sur la tête pour la connaissance. Harry tendit les mains, il reçu l'épée dans son fourreau, ainsi qu'une petite couronne ceignant son front. Celle-ci était très belle, en or massif, avec des entrelacements de filaments d'or qui tenaient entre ses crocs une émeraude, où était gravé un « P ».

L'épée représentait le courage et la guerre, la couronne la puissance due à son rang et la connaissance. Harry se releva, remercia Lord Bonnes, il attacha son épée au même endroit que son katana et regarda un Sirius tout sourire recevoir son épée et sa couronne.

« Le conseil des Lords est désormais au complet, et il était important que cela soit fait, depuis que notre conseil dirige le pays depuis la mort tragique du ministre. Ensemble, nous travaillerons pour la sauvegarde du pays. Lord Potter, Bienvenue, Lord Black, Bienvenue. » Dit d'une voix puissante Lord Bonnes.

Les applaudissements des Lords, et des officiels présents dans le public furent respectueux. Un banquet était tenu, permettant à Sirius mais surtout à Harry de se faire des contacts dans le nouveau conseil et des fonctionnaires du ministère, il put ainsi parler, pour la première fois sous les traits d'Harry Potter à Scrimgeour, l'homme qui dirigeait les aurors. Ils discutèrent longuement de sa mission en Allemagne, de comment il allait s'y prendre et surtout, de comment s'en sortir vivant. Scrimgeour lui assura la compétence et la participation des aurors Allemand, et même Français, au grand étonnement d'Harry, mais Fleur lui expliqua après qu'elle l'accompagnait là-bas, en Allemagne, et que les aurors alloués à sa personne allaient être renforcés d'une nouvelle compagnie d'aurors.

« Ce sera dangereux Fleur, il y a des risques de pertes très importantes. Es-tu sûre de venir avec moi ? » Demanda Harry dans un intermède dans la soirée avant d'aller dans un restaurant moldu français, mais très prisé des sorciers. Et puis on ne refaisait plus la prestance des cuisiniers français.

« Je ne te quitte plus Harry, je tiens trop à toi désormais pour te regarder partir loin de moi, ces quelques semaines sans toi m'ont démontré à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. » dit Fleur d'une voix douce.

« Je t'aime Fleur, et pour cet amour, promets-moi de respecter les ordres que je te donnerai si un combat a lieu, c'est la seule chose que je te demande, amour. » dit Harry avec douleur.

« J'accepte car je t'aime, et que j'ai confiance en toi Harry, tu as gagné le tournoi après tout. » dit Fleur en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Tu es le plus beau cadeau que ce tournoi m'ait apporté Fleur. » dit Harry avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils furent néanmoins interrompus avec violence par Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini les jeunes, j'ai une faim de loup moi ! » s'exclama-t-il. Harry et Fleur coupèrent court à leur baiser avec dépit.

« Sirius, un peu de tenue. » Intervint Remus en le tirant par les oreilles au loin. « De toute façon, je suis sûr que Harry nous laisse la limousine pour aller avec celle de Fleur. »

« Effectivement » dit Harry en acceptant la perche tendue par Remus.

« Merci » lui chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il passait devant lui, traînant un pauvre Sirius dans son sillage.

« Ta famille, si peu qu'elle soit nombreuse, et vraiment très particulière. » remarqua Fleur.

« Et tu n'as pas tout vu… » Dit Harry avec sourire.

Ils se tinrent la main, soufflèrent un bon coup et s'élancèrent sur le tapis où tous les autres Lords étaient déjà passés et avaient monté dans leurs limousines. Les flashes crépitèrent aussitôt et des journalistes avec des micros leurs firent des signes.

« Donia News, réaction après votre accession au rang de Lord ! » s'exclama la jeune brune avec énergie.

« Très heureux de reprendre une place qui m'était dû et de l'accueil des autres Lords. » répondit Harry.

« Confirmez-vous avoir des relations avec la Princesse de France. » Harry se tourna vers Fleur et la laissa répondre.

« Je confirme, nous sommes ensemble depuis Janvier dernier, et tout se passe bien »

« Désolé, mais nous ne devons pas faire attendre nos amis Lords, merci d'être venu ici. » coupa Harry avec sourire.

« Mais merci à vous Lord Potter, d'avoir répondu à nos questions. » Elle se tourna vers la caméra.

« C'était Donia News, en direct du ministère de la magie… »

Harry et Fleur, bras dessus, bras dessous, descendirent les marches, saluant en souriant la foule, un des gros problème d'être célèbre, remarqua Harry en se massant le bras une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur de la limousine. Enfin, en sécurité, peut être pas autant finalement.

« Bonjour Harry, enfin Lord Harry désormais. »

« Mr Dumbledore ; professeur. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans cette limousine ? »

« J'ai voulu te parler, et j'ai pensé que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour comprendre. »

« Comprendre qu'une place n'était pas la vôtre professeur. Il était normal, qu'une fois majeure et mon parrain blanchi, nous reprenions nos sièges au conseil des Lords. Surtout les deux plus vieilles familles de sang pur, quand le pays est en péril. »

« Si tu as demandé l'émancipation, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'avais plus de famille légale, n'est ce pas Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore avec plus d'agressivité.

« J'avoue que la situation était parfaite pour devenir majeur plus tôt, après tout, je suis un esprit d'adulte dans un corps de gamin. A cause de Voldemort et du manque d'une famille, une vraie, j'ai grandi plus vite. »

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre sur des enfants de 12 à 14 ans qui jouait au basket.

« Vous voyez Monsieur, je ne suis pas comme eux, j'ai déjà des ennemis, j'ai déjà tué, j'ai déjà été blessé. On m'a poussé à devenir comme ça, alors pour que ce soit plus facile, j'ai tendu vers ce but. »

Il referma la fenêtre et fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux.

« Dites-le moi tout de suite, est-ce que cela vous dérange que je me prenne en main, que je m'entraîne pour combattre Voldemort ou Stella. Est-ce que à la place d'un homme fort et sûr de lui, vous auriez préféré quelqu'un de faible et de naïf qui croit tout ce que l'on lui dit, qui réagit impulsivement et sans réfléchir. »

« Bien sur que non, cela me fait très plaisir que tu sois fort et résiste à la pression des évènements. » répliqua Dumbledore, bien qu'il semblait remarquer qu'il s'était fait piéger.

« Parfait, alors laissez-moi faire comme je l'entends, laissez-moi prendre des décisions et suivre ma propre voie mêlée à la vôtre pour battre notre ennemi commun. » dit Harry fermement.

« Bien, je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici, je crois. » dit Dumbledore, le dos vouté.

« S'il vous plait Stéphane, arrêtez-vous ici, nous avons un passager à descendre. » demanda Fleur qui avait écouté la conversation en silence.

« Bonne chance Harry. » dit Dumbledore avant de sortir de la voiture.

La voiture démarra lentement, Dumbledore se retourna, tapa son pied dans une poubelle qui se renversa et transplana chez son frère pour prendre un remontant, Harry commençait à lui causer de nombreux problèmes, et à cause de la prophétie, il ne pouvait pas agir comme il le voulait.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Merci, mais alors merci du fond du cœur pour toutes ces reviews, une vrai tempête, je ne peux pas en demander plus, bien que cela me ferait très plaisir, mais autant de review me ferait très plaisir. Je remercie toute les reviews anonyme et j'enjoins tout le monde à visiter mon blog pour avoir des nouvelles fraiches des chapitres qui vont suivre, et si vous avez des questions, posez les là-bas, je vous répondrais le plus tôt possible.

Encore merci

Mellon.


	3. Bataille à fond la caisse :

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir : **

** Chapitre 3 : Bataille à fond la caisse :**

Le repas avait pris de nombreuses heures, les propos tenus étaient liés soit à Voldemort, soit à des vampires ou de l'état économique et social du pays. Ils profitèrent de ce repas pour discuter de tout ce qu'il y'aurait à faire dans le futur pour remettre le pays dans son droit chemin, et lui faire regagner sa prestance d'avant Voldemort. Harry prenait part aux discussions, surtout de celles liées à la guerre contre Voldemort. Il proposa ainsi un conseil entre tous les grands d'Europe touchés de près ou de loin par cette guerre. Une alliance serait sans aucun doute bénéfique, approuva d'ailleurs Lucius avec un sourire ironique envers Harry. En effet, dans l'état où se positionnait Harry, ils étaient tous les deux avec Voldemort, c'était donc très amusant de parler de l'arrêter.

Ensuite, chacun retourna à son manoir, château ou maison pour Harry, Fleur, Sirius et Remus. Mais une fois arrivé, Harry ne se coucha point, il se changea, prenant des affaires noires pouvant facilement se confondre avec la nuit environnante, et transplana, au ministère. Il évita facilement les pièges et alarmes, ouvrit la porte qui menait aux escaliers, les préférant aux bruyants ascenseurs. Il alla au dernier étage, et regarda la pièce circulaire du département des mystères, il en avait entendu parler, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette protection qui pouvait rapidement vous rendre fou. Harry retourna sur ses pas. Il savait que Bonnes serait encore là, il voulait lui parler, mais pas sous la voix d'Harry Potter, mais de celui qui avait tué le ministre et sa secrétaire d'état.

Il se colla contre le mur, se glissa derrière le garde de la porte. Il posa sa main sur son cou, toucha un point nerveux avec sa magie et ce dernier s'écroula au sol, endormi. Harry remit en place son costard noir, et ouvrit la porte.

« Mais Jack, pourquoi entrez-vous ici ? » dit Bonnes en se retournant, elle se figea.

« Jack avait sommeil madame, j'ai pris sa place. » dit Harry en s'asseyant.

« Je suis la ministre de la magie, que faites vous ici, et qui êtes-vous. »

« Je crois que la gazette m'a surnommé l'homme d'émeraude. Mais ce torchon n'est pas très fiable, si le ministre ne l'est pas. Après tout, tout le monde sait par qui est vraiment contrôlé ce journal. » dit Harry.

« Alors vous êtes un homme de justice si c'est vous qui avez livré Pettigrow à Voldemort, vous deviez surement savoir où était Voldemort. » s'exclama Bonnes.

« Un homme de justice, que diriez-vous si je vous annonce que c'est grâce à moi qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes la ministre de la magie. Quand à Voldemort, je suis tout simplement son allié, vous avez surement eu des renseignements sur un quelconque prince des ténèbres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs surnoms débiles, mais il est vrai que garder son identité est très important par les temps qui courent. »

« Impossible… » Dit Bonnes en s'écroulant sur son siège.

« Mais je suis votre allié, je me sers de la confiance de Voldemort pour commettre des actes, comme innocenter un pauvre homme ou tuer un ministre incompétent, et sa secrétaire d'état anti tout, anti loup garou, anti-hybride. Ombrage était d'ailleurs plus dangereuse que Fudge, j'ai dû intercepter les deux détraqueurs qu'elle avait envoyé sur… le tout nouveau Lord Potter. »

« Non, c'est impossible, seul le ministre et le conseil des Lords joints peuvent envoyer des détraqueurs en mission. » dit Bonnes en tapant du poing.

« Croyez moi, la mort de ces deux personnes ne sera qu'un bien pour le pays, je suis sûr que le précédent ministre n'aurait pas permis le détachement d'aurors talentueux comme Shackelbot et Fawrell auprès de Potter. »

« Vous avez peut être raison, mais revenons à ma première question, que faites vous ici ? » demanda Bonnes en faisant de petits yeux. »

« Juste vous prévenir d'une prochaine attaque, où Voldemort lui-même sera présent, pour la première fois depuis son retour. » dit Harry en tapotant des doigts sur la table. « Et j'aimerais beaucoup que l'hôpital Ste Mangouste soit encore debout après son passage. Je n'ai pas de date précise, Voldemort ne fait malheureusement confiance qu'en lui-même, c'est un égocentrique, comme tout méchant qui se respecte. Je vous conseille donc de renforcer votre garde, discrètement à l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi je vous croirais ? » demanda Bonnes.

« Rien ne vous oblige à me croire, vous devez faire confiance, c'est tout…pour le moment. Je reviendrai plusieurs fois pour vous prévenir d'attaques, je fais encore moins confiance à Dumbledore et son ordre du phénix. Je préfère que les ressources du ministère s'activent. Vous êtes les protecteurs du pays, pas Dumbledore. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Vous ne semblez pas aimer le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Je n'aime pas les manipulateurs dangereux, Dumbledore est un de ceux là. Au revoir, et n'en voulez pas trop à Jack, il n'avait aucune chance de m'arrêter. » Ajouta Harry pour le pauvre auror toujours à terre.

Harry repartit par la porte, quitta le ministère et transplana une fois hors du champ anti-transplanage. Harry souleva sa capuche humidifiée par la nuit pluvieuse, malgré l'été. Il s'essuya à l'aide d'une serviette qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain avant de s'allonger auprès de Fleur qui était déjà endormie depuis de longues heures.

Le lendemain, de nombreuses voitures étaient stationnées devant chez eux, une limousine, de nombreux SUV et Berline, un vrai rassemblement, qui impressionnait les gamins du quartier, surtout la limousine bleu ciel. Le voisinage regardait de leurs jardins cet étalage, mais personne n'osa entrer dans le 4 Privet Drive depuis qu'on savait qu'un ancien condamné et le cousin si honni y habitait.

En fait, la limousine emmenait Fleur, Harry, Sirius et Remus, et toutes les autres voitures contenaient des aurors français, anglais et même quelques Allemands, une sorte d'alliance pour protéger un projet commun, celui de tuer les vampires, de ne plus subir, mais d'attaquer. Une seconde limousine se mêla au groupe, elle ne contiendrait que le chauffeur, une sorte de piège qui permettait de ne pas savoir dans laquelle des deux se trouvaient les personnes protégées. C'est donc une dizaine de véhicules qui partirent du Surrey pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Londres, où un avion, celui de Fleur d'ailleurs, les attendait pour les mener à celui de Karlsruhe, pour rejoindre Schwarzwald, la forêt noire, où les vampires auraient trouvé logement.

Aucun contrôle des douanes pour eux, ils s'engagèrent sur la route, roulant à coté des avions et arrivèrent à un hangar privé, la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur sans marquer l'arrêt. A l'intérieur du hangar, l'animation était visible, mécanicien vérifiant l'avion, le pilote et son copilote vérifiant la quantité de Kérosène et le plan de vol, les deux hôtesses françaises faisant monter par un petit ascenseur sous le ventre de l'avion la nourriture et les boissons.

Rapidement, les aurors des trois nationalités, Harry, Fleur, Sirius et Remus montèrent dans l'avion. Les dernières vérifications furent effectuées par les aurors, vérifiant qu'aucune bombe, passager clandestin et autres ne se trouvaient dans l'avion, qui ensuite sortit du hangar. Les moteurs Mark 7 grondèrent, l'avion pointa son nez hors du bâtiment et pris une petite piste privée, prévue pour les jets de cette taille. C'était donc une piste bien plus courte que celle dévouée au trafic de masse effectué par les Boeing et Airbus. L'avion s'éleva dans les airs rapidement sans aucune secousse et ils pénétrèrent dans la brume matinale de Londres.

Harry ferma les yeux, se détendit et fit un peu de relaxation. Cette mission un peu spéciale allait être risquée, mais il devait le faire, Voldemort était assez dangereux seul, et il ne voulait pas être sur trois fronts en même temps, et se disperser dans ses actions. Le trajet ne dura qu'une heure et demi à peine. A l'arrivé, quatre énormes SUV les attendaient, ils grimpèrent rapidement dedans. Harry demanda au chauffeur :

« Wo gehen Sie ? »

« Fribourg In Brigsau Herr, Herr Zwillinger hatte Sie einzuladen." Répondit-il d'une voix professionnelle.

" Maria und ihren schwester ist here ?" demanda Harry, intéressé de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

« Ja, und Herr Malefoy Draco auch, sie warten ihr mit Ungeduld."

"Danke schön" remercia Harry.

"Bitte"

Sirius, Remus et Fleur firent de petits yeux avec une expression de totale incompréhension.

« Tu sais, on ne manie pas aussi bien que toi la langue de Goethe Harry, traduction » demanda Fleur en tirant la langue.

« J'ai juste demandé où on allait… » Dit lentement Harry.

« Etttt…. » Dit Sirius.

« On va chez une amie, Maria, et apparemment, Draco y est aussi » dit Harry.

« Draco ? » demanda Remus en jetant un œil à Sirius.

« Ouais, Draco Malefoy, mon meilleur ami. » dit Harry avec amusement. Il savait la haine que portait Sirius aux Malefoy.

« J'avais presque oublié ça, mon dieu, je vais devoir passer du temps avec un Malefoy. » dit Sirius en se prenant la tête dans ses deux mains. »

« So, on va chez les Zwillinger, c'est une famille noble d'Allemagne, et euh, comme pour nous les Malefoy et les Black quoi, apparemment, ils habitent près de Fribourg In Brigsau, près de la Schwarzwald, ce qui est parfait pour notre travail. » raconta Harry en tapotant des doigts sur l'accoudoir.

Soudainement, la lumière du soleil disparut, comme happée dans les ténèbres. Harry vérifia qu'il n'était pas dans un tunnel avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Grave erreur. Une main apparut aussitôt et prit Harry à la gorge. Harry sortit sa dague, l'Argolas et trancha la main.

« Schnell ! Vampire » hurla Harry au conducteur.

Le moteur du SUV ronfla et la voiture prit rapidement de la vitesse mais l'ombre ne les quittait pas. Harry vit avec mauvaise humeur le passager avant ouvrir la fenêtre et envoyer des sorts d'une blancheur éclatante pour protéger le convoi se faire harponner par une main et disparaître dans un hurlement.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit exploser une partie du toit du SUV, il se leva et sauta en l'air. Il traversa le trou qu'il s'était aménagé et se tint avec un équilibre parfait sur le toit. Sa magie entourant ses pieds d'une lueur bleutée, il était impossible, malgré la vitesse et la route sinueuse de tomber. Cet effort constant de magie était assez complexe, car s'il relâchait la pression, il s'envolait, et s'il mettait trop de magie, il enfoncerait entièrement la voiture. Mais Harry, avec l'enseignement de son maître au japon, maîtrisait parfaitement sa magie, et pouvez la manier à la perfection dans n'importe quelle situation.

Harry leva les yeux et vit le problème, des milliers de vampires couvraient le ciel autour du convoi, tandis que d'autres entouraient les voitures, courant à côté d'eux, attendant l'occasion pour capturer et tuer un sorcier. Le fait que le soleil était caché permettait aux vampires d'user du maximum de leurs capacités. Harry sortit de nouveau l'Argolas qu'il transforma en faux. Il la mit en travers de son corps tandis qu'une nuée de vampire fondit vers lui, le pensant en situation défavorable.

Ils formèrent un cercle autour de lui, se jetant sur lui pour le mordre et le tuer, Harry abaissa son centre de gravité en pliant les genoux et tournoya sur lui-même, faisant goutter à tous la lame de sa faux. Harry se releva, une pluie de sang déferlant sur lui. Il se lécha les lèvres pour goutter à ce sang si exquis, celui des vampires était celui qui contenait le plus de globules rouges avec celui des elfes. C'était en quelque sorte la raison de leur force et de leur longévité. Autour de lui jonchait une dizaine de corps, coupés en deux au dessus de la taille.

Sirius regarda d'un autre œil son neveu, il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il était aussi fort. Au début, il avait eu peur de la décision d'Harry d'aller combattre Stella, mais désormais, quand il le voyait là haut, Sirius se disait qu'il avait finalement une chance de réussir.

Les vampires suivants subirent le même sort, malgré la prudence qu'ils prenaient à avancer, la vitesse d'Harry rendait sa défense impénétrable. Il épargna un vampire de justesse, il ouvrit la bouche, ses crocs brillèrent dans la nuit superficielle et il mordit de toutes ses forces le cou du vampire. Les forces d'Harry diminuant, comme il n'avait plus bu de sang frais depuis plus d'un mois, un peu d'hémoglobine d'un vampire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le gout du sang s'imprégna sur les vêtements d'Harry, dégoulinant de sa bouche mi-ouverte. Harry lâcha le corps du vampire qui s'écroula sur le toit de la voiture. Harry lui donna un coup de pied et il tomba, bringuebalant jusqu'au fossé, le corps vidé de son sang.

Les aurors des trois voitures entourant celles d'Harry se réveillèrent et lancèrent des sorts tout azimut, il n'y eut pas de blessés, seuls des morts recouvraient la chaussée. Bientôt, il ne resta que les vampires du ciel, intouchables à cette hauteur. Mais les vampires, comprenant leur défaite plus que certaine, s'éloignèrent et disparurent dans la forêt environnante. Seul un resta, habillé dans une tunique bleu nuit, une longue épée à la hanche et une capuche blanche couvrant son visage, il atterrit en silence sur le capot de la voiture principale.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec lenteur.

« Qui es-tu, vampire, pour oser venir ici, alors que tes soldats sont morts. » demanda Harry en pointant du doigt les corps en mauvais état des vampires qui s'étaient attaqués à lui.

« Tu me connais Harry, nous nous sommes déjà vu, à Poudlard. Je suis le frère de Stella, Altaïr, et je suis là pour te tuer. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Et tu crois pouvoir me vaincre, alors même que ta sœur n'a pas réussi dans une forêt aussi dangereuse que celle qui borde le temple de maître Chuan. » dit Harry avec un rictus mauvais.

« Le combat décidera qui de nous deux est le meilleur, c'est un combat… à mort. » dit Altaïr en sortant une longue épée de son fourreau, sans signe de richesse particulière, elle semblait néanmoins posséder un magnifique équilibre, et dans la main d'un vampire une arme dont il valait mieux se méfier.

« Tu vois, je suis de bonne humeur, et je ne vais donc pas utiliser contre toi la puissance de l'Argolas. » La faux disparut alors des yeux de tous, tandis que le convoi continuait toujours sa route vers Fribourg, il croisait et dépassait de nombreux véhicules qui regardaient avec effarement les cadavres entourant les deux hommes se tenant sur le capot d'un SUV qui roulait à 180 km/h.

Harry sortit alors l'épée, qui lui avait été confiée lors de son anoblissement. Harry la soupesa et la trouva parfaitement à sa taille. Celle-ci avait une lame droite qui brillait comme à son premier âge et la garde était incrustée de petites émeraudes. Ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent dans un choc insoutenable avant de se séparer. Harry passa prudemment à l'attaque, le frère de Stella n'avait pas du tout la même façon de combattre qu'elle. Déjà, il n'utilisait qu'une épée, et il semblait plus sur la défensive. D'ailleurs, Harry chercha une faille, mais il n'en trouva aucune, sa posture était tout simplement parfaite. Harry eut beau taper avec son épée pour le déstabiliser, Altaïr contrait avec facilité ses coups, même les plus audacieux. Harry avait par exemple transplané pour apparaître derrière lui, chose très risquée dans un véhicule en mouvement mais la défense d'Altaïr l'avait contré, pire, il en avait profité pour lui taillader faiblement la joue gauche. La blessure se résorba d'elle-même grâce à la capacité importante de guérison donnée aux vampires depuis la nuit des temps.

Mais Harry n'avait pas été touché par la lame de l'épée d'Altaïr, non, il aurait facilement repéré, décanté le mouvement et donc le contrer en quelques secondes. Altaïr avait apparemment à sa main gauche une lame rétractable. Quand sa main avait frôlé son visage, il avait enclenché le mécanisme et Harry n'avait pu éviter cette soudaine attaque. Harry grogna en regardant la lame rentrer dans la manche d'Altaïr.

« Joli jouet » Remarqua Harry.

« Merci » dit Altaïr.

« Mais cela ne suffira pas pour m'abattre. » répliqua Harry.

Il rengaina son épée et mit ses mains le long des jambes. Les shuriken se déposèrent entre ses doigts. Harry fonça sur le vampire, les bras flottants derrière lui. Il sauta en l'air et lança les shuriken. Cette attaque, Altaïr ne put l'éviter qu'en sautant en arrière, et donc chuta de la voiture, tout comme Harry, qui était dos à lui, agenouillé, sortant son katana, qu'il préférait à l'épée, car lui permettant d'effectuer des frappes rapides et précises. Altaïr se releva rapidement, se remit l'épaule droite qui s'était démise et sortit une épée plus courte, son autre épée ayant disparu dans la chute. Il était au milieu de la route, entre les deux sens de circulation où défilaient nombre de véhicules à grande vitesse. Les moldus klaxonnaient en passant, et Harry se douta qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que la police débarque.

« J'ai eu l'ordre de t'assassiner, Harry Potter. On m'a payé pour que ta vie ne soit plus. Je fais partie d'une guilde, la guilde des assassins. Stella, ma sœur, a payé mes services pour que je t'élimine. » Hurla Altaïr à travers le bruit de la circulation. « Notre guilde rassemble des vampires, des moldus ou même des loups garou, et possède nombre d'espions parmi les races qui peuplent cette terre. Si je meurs, d'autre viendront finir ma tâche, tu n'auras plus aucun repos… » Dit Altaïr, comme s'il voulait le convaincre de se laisser mourir.

« Hé bien je t'attends, tu sera le premier à tomber sous mes coups. »

Harry sauta et courut sur la rambarde de sécurité qui séparait les deux sens de circulation. Altaïr, fit de même, courant avec dextérité sur l'autre rambade. Les coups étaient rapides, les esquives nombreuses, et aucun temps mort. Les deux combattants se valaient en tout point. Harry décida alors d'utiliser la magie. Son katana s'enflamma d'une couleur blanche, la lame la plus chaude possible était entre ses mains. La flamme se propagea le long de la lame. Harry continua alors le combat. Il para un coup audacieux et frappa à mi-hauteur, au niveau des mollets, la tête au ras du sol, la pointe du katana vers le haut. Altaïr fut alors transpercé. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Comment, comment, j'était placé de façon à ce que ta lame ne puisse pas me toucher. » dit Altaïr en suffoquant.

Harry sortit sa lame et la mit en face de son visage, tandis que son adversaire s'écroulait au sol. On pouvait alors remarquer que la lame s'était allongée, pas par du métal, mais par la flamme, ces quelques centimètres qu'il avait fait jaillir au moment opportun lui avait permis de transpercer son ennemi. Sur le visage mort d'Altaïr, sous sa capuche, on pouvait voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Harry releva la manche gauche d'Altaïr. Il put voir que l'annulaire était coupé. Il y avait un long gant avec une lame en trois partie, qui une fois dépliée, était parfaite pour poignarder facilement et discrètement quelqu'un. Tout le mécanisme était actionné par le petit doigt. Une flexion ouvrait le système, un fléchissement le fermait.

« C'est une arme très intéressante que tu as là Altaïr, je n'ai pas pour habitude de dépouiller les morts mais elle pourrait m'être utile en combat rapproché. » dit Harry.

Il enleva le gant tandis que le son des sirènes approchait. Harry tourna la tête brusquement. La police arrivait, il ne pouvait pas traîner ici.

…

« Harry » cria Fleur en se levant dans la voiture.

Elle vit avec soulagement que ce dernier s'était parfaitement réceptionné. Le vampire semblait en plus mauvaise état.

« Arrêtez-vous » ordonna-t-elle au chauffeur.

« Désolé madame, mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous protéger tous les quatre, on ne peut retourner près du danger pour une seule personne. Lord Potter devra se débrouiller…seul. » Répondit le chauffeur Allemand, qui était désormais le seul auror dans la voiture depuis que son passager s'était fait tuer.

« Il a raison, et puis j'ai confiance en Harry, il nous reviendra en entier. » dit Remus avec une voix confiante. Il accrocha le regard désespéré de Fleur, et lui transmit sa confiance.

« J'espère que…que vous avez raison. » dit Fleur d'un ton un peu plus calme.

« Tu sais toujours t'y prendre pour calmer les situations Remus. » Chuchota Sirius.

« Oui, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse. Enfin, il a intérêt à revenir en bonne condition ton neveu, où je l'achève. Non mais franchement, combattre sur le toit d'une voiture à cette allure. » Rouspéta Remus.

…

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait. Cela fait bien un quart d'heure qu'il est partit ! » S'inquiéta de nouveau Fleur, tandis que l'ambiance devenait insoutenable dans la voiture.

…

« Halte ! Es ist die Polizei »

Harry leva la tête en l'air, d'où la voix crachée d'un hélicoptère de couleur verte tandis que les voitures de police coupaient la circulation et sécurisaient le lieu autour d'Harry. Aucun moyen de s'échapper, enfin, par la manière moldue, et comme le disait la voix douce de l'hélicoptère, il était complètement cerné. Le transplanage, dans un véhicule en mouvement et dans un lieu inconnu est trop dangereux. Il pouvait transplaner directement là où se trouvait Maria. Mais la technique de déplacement enseignée par maître Chuan, le grand pas, comme il l'appelait, serait plus efficace.

Harry leva les mains en l'air, comme pour se rendre. Les policiers baissèrent un peu leurs pistolets. Harry en profita. Il fit un pas en tournoyant sur lui-même et disparut, en laissant encore une de ses capes, et une émeraude verte. Il apparut dans une chambre, enfin, plutôt dans la salle de bain. Il entendait des voix venant de la douche, au nombre de deux. Harry allait s'en aller quand il y eut un grand éclat de rire et le rideau de douche coulissa. Les rires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

« Euh, salut » dit Harry avec un regard gêné, il leva la tête en l'air et regarda le plafond avec grand intérêt.

Sans douceur, il fut mis à la porte par Draco et Maria. Il regarda alors avec un nouvel intérêt la chambre de Maria, qui devait faire la taille du premier étage de sa maison chez les Dursley. Des rideaux pourpres, un grand lit double, un carrelage en pierres et des meubles en bois qui semblaient être robustes mais anciens. L'ambiance générale aurait parut plutôt froide, comme le lui avait souvent dit Maria avant de partir en vacances. Mais Maria avait posé de nombreuses photos d'eux ou de ses amis allemands, ainsi que des bibelots et des posters venant d'un peu partout. Il vit ainsi un chapeau qui venait de la coupe du monde de quidditch, celui des Irlandais et d'autres choses, inutiles, mais qui rendait l'ambiance de la chambre agréable malgré les murs et le sol en pierre gris terne.

« Alors, peut-on savoir ce que tu faisais dans notre salle de bain » demanda Maria, les cheveux encore humides, en sortant de la dite salle de bain.

« J'ai eu quelques ennuis, et j'ai dû faire le grand pas. Ne connaissant pas où se situait ton Manoir, j'ai dû pour faire le grand pas me concentrer sur ta personne Maria. D'ailleurs, c'est déjà étonnant que je sois apparu en dehors de la douche que dedans. »

« Tu veux dire que la logique aurait voulu que tu apparaisses dans la douche. » demanda Draco avec un regard halluciné.

« Tu as tout compris. » dit Harry avec légèreté en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Cela ne nous dis toujours pas ce que tu fais en Allemagne. » dit Maria.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme habillée dans une tenue sombre apparut, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Maria, cheveux blonds, et puis ses yeux, verts émeraude, comme les siens.

« Maria, désolée de t'interrompre mais ton père et moi voulions te faire une surprise, ton ami Harry va venir ici quelques temps… ». Elle s'arrêta en remarquant Harry.

« Désolé, je suis un peu en avance. » dit Harry avec un regard gêné.

« Mais, que, quoi » dit la mère de Maria.

« Le convoi ne devrait pas tarder, je vous expliquerai tout ensuite. » dit Harry en prenant les choses en main. La pauvre ne semblait plus s'y retrouver.

« Tu parles d'une surprise. » Maugréa Draco. « Tu nous as surpris, sans aucun doute. »

« Bah au départ, j'étais censé arriver par la porte. »

« Comme toute personne censée Harry » dit Maria en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Bonjour quand même. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et sortirent de la chambre. Les couloirs étaient semblables à la chambre, pierre froide et rideaux pourpres, avec quelques fleurs et des statues immenses. Des vitres immenses éclairaient naturellement les couloirs. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et arrivèrent sur le perron où attendait un homme, les cheveux grisonnant et le teint un peu dur.

« Je vois que notre invité est arrivé. Pas par la bonne porte mais il est là. La princesse arrive My Lord. »

« Appelez-moi Harry, monsieur, je n'ai que 15 ans après tout. » dit Harry.

« Vous avez raison, bienvenue au Manoir ancestral des Zwillinger Harry. »

« Merci de m'accueillir, c'est un honneur pour moi. » répondit Harry.

« Tout l'honneur est pour nous, accueillir dans notre basse demeure des gens aussi importants que vous et la princesse de France, cela n'arrive pas tous les jours. »

« La princesse de France va venir ici, Père ? » demanda Léa, la sœur de Maria qui venait d'apparaitre, venant des jardins. « Bonjour Harry. »

« C'est une petit surprise, vous la connaissez déjà, mais c'était sous un statut différent. » dit Harry mystérieusement. « Voilà le convoi qui arrive. »

Les 4 voitures stoppèrent, la troisième était la plus amochée, la porte du passager à moitié arrachée, fenêtres brisée et toit enfoncé recouvert de sang. Les aurors ne sortirent pas des voitures, seul Kingsley et Fawrell, les deux aurors anglais et les chefs des opérations, sortirent pour discuter et prendre des nouvelles.

« Rien de cassé Harry ? » demanda Kingsley.

« Non, mais il va falloir des renforts, on a perdu quelques aurors je crois. » dit Harry en pointant la portière par où l'auror s'était fait happé. « En tout cas, le nettoyage a déjà commencer parmi la famille de l'empaleur. « J'ai tué Altaïr, le frère de Stella, peut être que cette mort la fera sortir de son trou. » Ajouta Harry.

« On a fait appel aux aurors d'élite, l'attaque a convaincu l'empereur Allemand de la magie de nous prêter ses forces d'élites. » prévint Fawrell en fermant son téléphone, sur lequel il regardait quelque chose.

« L'ESTP allemande ! » s'écria le père de Maria. « Ce n'est pas vraiment pour passer des vacances que vous êtes ici, n'est ce pas. »

[(NDA : ESTP : Escouade spéciale de tactique et de protection.)

« Nous sommes là pour tuer et vaincre. » dit Harry. « Je vais tuer Stella, et terminer cette guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû éclater, Voldemort à lui tout seul est bien suffisant pour la communauté internationale. »

« Harry ! » s'écria alors une voix féminine.

La vue d'Harry fut alors cachée par la blonde chevelure de sa compagne qui lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry répondit au baiser et fit des ronds dans son dos, la sentant tendue et inquiète.

« Je vais bien, tu m'entends Fleur, je suis entier. » dit Harry doucement.

« Salut Fleur » dirent Draco et Maria.

« Princesse Delacour, les enfants » interrompit la mère de Maria.

Draco, Maria et Léa ouvrirent soudainement grand la bouche, les yeux exorbités. Surprise, pensa Harry avec cynisme, il les avait tous eus.

…

Draco, Maria et Léa étaient surpris, c'est le cas de le dire. D'abord, Harry était devenu Lord, ensuite, il sortait avec la princesse de France, qui n'était qu'autre Fleur, la championne de Beauxbâtons. C'était beaucoup pour eux. Mais Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. Fawrell avait installé chez les policiers moldus et les aurors, des mouchards pour entendre les fréquences. Un auror se relayait et donnerait l'alerte en cas d'attaque.

« On signale un 666 à Marien Kirsche, Cologne, envoyez toutes les forces possibles. »

« Un 666 ? » demanda Harry.

« Une attaque massive de vampires. » répondit l'auror. « On transplane. »

Harry, Sirius, Remus et les aurors dont ceux de l'ESTP transplanèrent aussitôt, sous le regard inquiet de Fleur. Ils atterrirent sur une place en face d'une église. Autour d'eux, dans la vieille ville, les lumières s'allumaient et des gens hurlaient, le dernier cri avant la mort.

« On se disperse » ordonna Kingsley.

Harry, Sirius et Remus restèrent ensemble et parcoururent les rues. Plusieurs fois, ils durent combattre contre des vampires peu entraînés. Ils entrèrent dans des maisons, constatant des morts, certains corps étaient en piteux état. Ils durent néanmoins retourner au combat, mais rapidement, les vampires prirent le dessus par le nombre, et pour éviter de se faire blesser ou tuer, ils retournèrent vers la place centrale. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent minuit. Les membres de l'ESTP, en noir, les aurors, en blanc et eux, étaient tous là, entourés par d'innombrables ennemis. Bien ûur ils auraient pu s'enfuir en transplanant, mais c'était un tel déshonneur de partir sans combattre.

Harry décida alors de dégainer l'Argolas. Il enfila son gant en cuir et prit le petit caillou dans la paume de sa main, rapidement, il devint une épée. Il la brandit et la fit briller. Les vampires hurlèrent un son aigu et reculèrent, Harry grogna, l'Argolas et ses pouvoirs étaient à double tranchant, il ne pouvait pas la faire briller à son maximum sans se tuer ou être gravement blessé. Il se précipita en avant, la pointe de l'épée tendue vers ses ennemis. Les vampires sortirent leurs épées. Le combat commença, sous le son des cloches et de la pluie qui commença à marteler le sol. Harry décapita son premier opposant, prit la tunique du second et lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre avant de lui enfoncer dans le dos son épée. Il se retourna et trancha le bras d'un vampire qui se tenait derrière lui pour le surprendre, mais les sens d'Harry étaient à leur apogée. Il l'acheva rapidement avant de continuer à avancer, ne faisant pas usage de techniques spectaculaires, mais efficaces et rapides.

Harry souffla un coup et regarda la situation. Son parrain et Sirius jetaient d'immenses flammes, qui perdaient un peu de leur force à cause de la pluie. L'ESTP quant à eux, combattaient soit à mains nues, soit avec une épée ou une dague. Les aurors se défendaient avec leurs baguettes, jetant à tour de bras des solaris qui faisaient de gros dégâts parmi les rangs des vampires. Mais ces dernier ne se laissaient pas faire, et usaient de leurs capacité à se rendre inaperçus pour surprendre par derrière leurs adversaire et leur trancher la gorge. Du ciel, d'autres vampires venaient se joindre au combat, tandis qu'eux ne recevaient aucun renfort, c'était du 10 contre un.

Harry sortit alors plusieurs fioles, et se replia vers les aurors. Il leur distribua chacun une fiole, leur ordonnant de la lancer que lorsqu'il le ferait… Harry se retourna, il leva la main et lança sa fiole explosive avant de se baisser à terre. Les aurors virent le signal, lancèrent eux aussi leur fiole avant de se protéger. L'explosion fut dantesque, un son grave retentit tandis que la poussière s'élevait et les recouvrait. Le silence revint, avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par la chute de pierres, la vieille église n'avait pas supporté l'explosion, et une partie de la nef s'était écroulée. Le bruit de chute fut là aussi terrible, les pierres expulsées chutaient un peu partout, frappant durement le sol ou des hommes. Harry eut de la chance, une lui frôla la tête. Enfin, le calme revint. La poussière s'éleva et le massacre se révéla aux yeux de tous tandis que les aurors allemands arrivaient sur place, après la bataille.

Harry chemina à travers les corps, achevant certains vampires criant de douleur, fermant les yeux de certains aurors morts, ayant perdu un bras où s'étant fait broyer la tête par la chute de pierres venant de la vielle église. Il quitta le champ principal de bataille et trouva un vampire qui allait s'échapper en s'envolant dans la nuit. Harry fit sortir de sa baguette des lianes noires fumantes. Les vampires hurla tandis qu'une odeur âcre s'élevait.

« Qu'est ce que c'est. » grogna le vampire avec un rictus de douleur.

« Des lianes remplies d'acide qui te rongeront si tu ne prends pas de bain dans une eau minérale. » informa Harry. Ce sort de magie noire lui avait été enseigné par les livres qu'il avait trouvé il y'a longtemps dans la Chambre des secrets.

« Tu vas me tuer ? » demanda le vampire avec crainte.

« Tu vas juste m'écouter. Je défie Stella en duel à mort, si je meurs, elle continue sa guerre comme elle l'entend, si elle meut, la guerre est finie et vous retournez dans les profondes forêts de l'est. Dis-le lui, elle saura me trouver. »

Harry relâcha le sort et regarda le vampire s'enfuir. Il bailla longuement, une bonne nuit de sommeil en compagnie de Fleur s'imposait. Il se dirigeait donc vers la grande place pour repartir avec Sirius et Remus quand il entendit un bruit dans une maison. Harry leva sa baguette et entra silencieusement dans la maison. Il passa devant un aquarium craqueler par un shuriken planté dans la vitre. Il monta doucement les marches vers le premier étage. Il arriva dans un couloir. Il ouvrit la première porte et vit avec répulsion deux corps, dans un lit double, les corps enchevêtraient entre eux, ils baignaient dans une mare de sang. Le ventre avait été complètement ouvert et dans un acte de pure barbarie, les tripes reposaient sur le sol et désigner un mot. BLOOD. Sang.

Il repensa aux cris qu'il avait entendu, c'était un cri d'enfant. Il jeta un regard sur la cheminé et vit une photo sur lequel se tenait les deux parents, tout deux bruns, posant chacun une main sur un enfant, qui n'avait pas plus de trois ans. Harry sortit au pas de course de la chambre et arriva dans la seconde pièce, qui était vide, la salle de bain. Il en ressortit et fit littéralement exploser la dernière porte. Sous ses yeux furieux, il vit un vampire taillader la peau de l'enfant, le petit garçon brailler de douleurs. Harry vit rouge, ce pauvre gosse était désormais orphelin, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait encore une famille, et une famille aimante, pas comme les Dursleys.

Harry leva sa baguette, un sort bleu en sortit et emprisonna dans une bulle hermétique l'enfant, qui était désormais insensible à toutes attaques, physique ou magique. L'enfant baigna dans cette lueur bleue et ses blessures se refermèrent doucement. L'enfant arrêta de pleurer et regarda Harry avec espoir. Ce dernier tourna un regard furieux vers le vampire.

« Je connais mille façon de te tuer, mais malheureusement, tu n'as qu'une vie, je vais donc te donner une mort la plus horrible possible. »

Le vampire éclata de rire, se croyant devant un gosse de quinze ans qui voulait se prendre pour un héros. Mais si il aurait bien regardé, le bras tendu d'Harry ne tremblait pas, sa posture, offensive, ne laissait néanmoins pas d'espace pour placer une attaque. Il aurait aussi pu remarquer tout le sang sécher présent sur les vêtements de Harry, alors que ce dernier n'avait aucune blessure. Il aurait du remarquer le regard d'Harry, un regard implacable qui signifiait… la mort.

« Mort sous les profondeurs… » Chuchota Harry. Il traça un carré imaginaire dans les airs de la chambre. « Filiettiasee ».

Un éclair jaillissait et frappa le sol, au pied du vampire. Celui-ci éclata de rire, croyant que Harry avait raté son sort. Harry regarda alors le sol autour du vampire s'illuminait. Une cage apparut. Une prison dorée.

« Augmenti »

Les joues du vampire se creusèrent.

« Augementi »

Ses muscles se flêtirent.

« Augementi »

Ses yeux implosèrent, il hurla de douleurs. Harry fit rendre opaque sa bulle, il n'avait pas à voir ça, pas après la mort de ses deux parents.

« Augementi »

Son ventre se contracta.

« Augementi »

Ses côtes craquèrent sous la pression externe à son corps.

« Augementi »

La pression, si forte à l'extérieur du caisson, tandis que celle à l'intérieur de son corps, toujours identique à celle de l'atmosphère, soit 1013 hectopascal environ. Son corps ne put résister à la différence de pression entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de son corps… Il implosa, les os craquèrent, son cerveau et tout les organes et muscles de son corps se transformèrent en bouillie. La cage dorée disparut, et ce qui restait du vampire, c'était une sorte de mixture qui aurait été régurgité plusieurs fois. Harry quitta la chambre, la bulle, opaque désormais, la suivie. Une fois au rez de chaussé, il la fit éclater dans un petit ploc qui amusa l'enfant.

« Noch Einmal » dit-il d'une voix fluette en applaudissent avec ses petites mains.

Harry fit apparaître une dizaine de petite bulle bleu et les fit exploser une à une, créant une sorte de mini pétarade qui amusa beaucoup l'enfant.

« Welches ist dein Name, mein klein es ? » demanda Harry en se penchant vers lui. Cheveux bruns, yeux marron, un enfant normal qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Erwin Herr » dit l'enfant en levant sa tête vers lui.

« Ich bin Harry, du kommst mit mich ? » demanda Harry.

" Wo ist Mom?"

" Ich bin here…" dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. « Deine Mama haben mir zu gesagt, dich mit mir zu behalten » Ajouta Harry.

« Ok Harry. Ob Mutter sagt »

Harry sortit de la maison, l'enfant dans les bras, qui semblait très intelligent pour son âge, comme il ne devait avoir que trois ou quatre ans, c'était épatant de voir comment il parlait si bien. Il arriva sur la place où Sirius l'attendait, Remus était un peu plus loin, à compté les victimes.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Ses parents sont morts » coupa Harry. « Je, j'en fais quoi. » demanda Harry.

« Gardons-le pour cette nuit, on le confiera aux services sociaux demain, c'est le chaos pour le moment. » dit Sirius en se frottant les yeux. « Transplanons et allons dormir. »

Harry glissa une main tendre dans les cheveux de l'enfant qui dormait profondément avant de transplaner, quittant cette nuit de mort et de désastre pour nombre de famille.

Note :

« Noch Einmal » Encore une fois

« Welches ist dein Name, mein klein es ? » Quel est ton nom, mon petit ?

« Erwin Herr » Erwin Monsieur.

« Ich bin Harry, du kommst mit mich ? » Je suis Harry, tu viens avec moi ?

" Wo ist Mom?" Où est maman

" Ich bin here…" dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. « Deine Mama haben mir zu gesagt, dich mit mir zu behalten » Ajouta Harry.

Je suis là… Ta mère m'as dit de te garder avec moi.

« Ok Harry. Ob Mutter sagt" Ok, si maman dit.

NDA : Un très très long chapitre, corrigé par ma beta, avec de l'action, des descriptions et des dialogues en Allemand . J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, le duel à mort entre Stella et Harry, avec une fin surprenant je l'espère. Merci de toutes les reviews, un peu moins nombreuses que le premier chapitre, mais tout aussi encourageante qui me font avancer avec entrain et joie de vous donner ce chapitre à lire. A+

Mellon.


	4. Harry Potter, Mage Gris ?

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir :**

**Chapitre 4 : Harry Potter, Mage gris :**

Harry était arrivé dans le salon, où tout le monde l'attendait avec anxiété, le paroxysme de l'angoisse était exprimé par Fleur qui torturait l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec ses ongles. Elle se leva et allait se jeter sur lui quand elle remarqua l'enfant dans les bras de son chéri. Harry, gêné, passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un regard de détresse à Remus qui se tenait à côté de lui.

« On en discutera demain. Nous avons longuement combattu, et Harry plus que d'autre. Nous devons nous reposer, les choses complexes attendront le levé du jour. Si Elena pouvait s'occuper de l'enfant, lui trouver une chambre pour la nuit. »

« Il n'y aucun problème, le manoir possède bien plus de chambres qu'il n'en faudrait. Je vais mettre ce petit dans la chambre qui jouxte la mienne et celle de mon mari. Quel est son prénom ? » Demanda la mère de Maria.

« Erwin, c'est tout ce que je sais. » dit Harry en parlant pour la première fois. Il tendit ensuite délicatement l'enfant pour ne pas le réveiller et Elena quitta la pièce. « Il est orphelin » dit Harry quand elle fut partie.

« Mon dieu, pauvre enfant. » dit le père de Maria. « Allez vous coucher, Mr Lupin n'a pas tort, et lui-même aussi, vous êtes tous fatigués. »

« Merci Elias » dit Remus en se frottant les yeux.

Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit. Harry entoura la taille de Fleur avec sa main gauche et ils s'en allèrent vers leurs chambres lentement, sans parler. Harry revoyait l'image du vampire torturant Erwin. Même Voldemort tuait les enfants moins cruellement, l'avada kedavra valait mieux qu'une longue torture suivie d'une mort dans la douleur. Stella allait mourir, il se le promettait. Pour Erwin. Il embrassa tendrement Fleur avant de s'endormir, des songes remplis de rouge, de meurtres et de cris de douleur…

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain, et les courbatures avaient fait leur apparition, Harry grogna et partit faire un décrassage qu'il aurait dû faire hier avant de s'endormir. Il fit une longue séance d'étirement. Il rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre, Fleur était elle aussi levée, et selon le bruit venant de la salle de bain, elle prenait son bain. Harry la rejoignit et passèrent ensemble un agréable moment, comme Maria et Draco hier supposa Harry avec un petit sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Sirius était le seul présent à l'intérieur, il semblait stupéfait par une lettre qu'il lisait. Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était l'expéditeur, Sirius la remit précipitamment dans sa poche, avec un petit sourire, cette fois. Harry haussa les épaules et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il prit son petit déjeuner et apprit que les services sociaux du ministère étaient déjà passés reprendre Erwin. Harry fut triste de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Il fut encore plus triste quand Harry apprit qu'Erwin n'avait aucune famille respectable.

« Y avait bien sa grand-mère, mais elle est internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique spécialisé pour Alzheimer. » dit Sirius. « Il a été confié à une famille de sorciers berlinois. Une très bonne famille.

« Je croyais qu'il aurait été dans une famille moldue. » intervint Fleur. « C'est ainsi normalement. »

« En effet, mais Erwin serait apparemment un sorcier né de deux moldus. Cela a été révélé par des tests faits ici même. Les conseillers de l'empire ont donc décidé que pour la stabilité de cet enfant si jeune, une éducation sorcière lui serait profitable. »

« Je suis d'accord, et en connaissance de cause, moi-même j'aurais préféré être placé dans une famille sorcière, et non chez les Dursley. » dit Harry lentement. « C'est bon pour lui, oui. » Fleur posa sur son genou une main compatissante.

Il était fort tard dans l'après midi quand Harry repensa à l'objet qu'il avait pris à Altaïr hier. Harry souleva la pile de vêtements dans la commande et sortit l'objet, la lame rétractable, qui n'était pas dépliée. Il enfila le gant avec facilité, il avait la même corpulence que le vampire. La lame était à la base d'une largeur de 3 cm, mais sa pointe était aussi fine qu'un stylo. Harry pensa rapidement que ce serait une bonne arme contre Stella dans son combat. Il pourrait la surprendre comme Altaï l'avait surpris. Il allait enclencher le mécanisme en fléchissant son petit doigt quand il se souvint d'une chose lorsqu'il avait pris le gant à la main d'Altaïr. Il lui manquait un doigt, l'annulaire. Il regarda l'emplacement de la lame et le chemin qu'elle prendrait quand elle sortirait. Son annulaire, il gênait le chemin. S'il voulait utiliser cette arme, il lui faudrait se séparer d'un de ses doigts.

Harry sortit de la maison et s'entraîna à lancer ses shuriken sur un arbre, il devait rester en forme et s'entraîner pour ne pas régresser. Mais se séparer d'un de ses doigts le perturbait, perdre un membre, qu'il avait depuis la naissance, cela ferait un vide en lui, et ce serait dur à accepter. Mais en même temps, se dit Harry en frappant l'arbre avec son pied gauche durement, cela pourrait lui être profitable. Il frappa avec plus de puissance, jambe gauche, jambe droite et coup de l'avant-bras droit en pivotant sur lui-même plusieurs fois. Tout cela sans toucher le sol. Le chêne, plusieurs fois centenaire, geignit de douleur. Harry passa sa main dessus et sortit sa baguette. Il était plutôt nul en guérison végétale, c'était en quelque sorte de la métamorphose, cours qu'il ne pouvait sentir à cause de celle qui en faisait l'enseignement.

Il s'écroula au sol, l'arbre retrouvant sa beauté d'autrefois. Il regarda sa baguette, puis l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Il approcha sa main droite de la jointure, la baguette entra en contact avec la peau. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

«_Sicium! _»

Harry hurla de douleur, car même pour lui, vampire, cela faisait mal de perdre une partie de lui, tant d'un point de vue psychologique que physique. La guérison fut rapide bien sur, et la douleur quitta son corps. Il nettoya sa main en regardant son doigt au sol, et sa main qui n'en contenait plus que 4. Il enfila le gant et déploya le mécanisme, parfaitement huilé, la lame apparut aussitôt. L'entrainement pouvait désormais commencer. Et la première chose à faire était de s'habituer à la porte, l'actionner et la refermer. Il n'y avait eu aucune alerte cette journée-ci, comme la suivante, mais Harry se doutait que Stella attendait le bon moment.

En attendant, Harry passait le clair de son temps, soit avec Fleur, soit à s'entraîner. Le reste du temps, il le dépensait avec Maria et Draco qu'il apprenait mieux à connaître en dehors de Poudlard. Le troisième jour, alors qu'il était en plein entrainement avec sa nouvelle arme, essayant de poignarder de différentes façons des clones, Kingsley débarqua. Harry les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt et courut vers Kingley.

« Encore un 666 » demanda Harry.

« Non, c'est Stella en personne. Elle a tué deux membres de l'ESTP avant d'entrer dans la salle principale du manoir. » Dit l'auror d'un air grave.

« Où est Fleur ! » demanda aussitôt Harry.

« Avec elle. » dit Kingsley avec un air contrarié, « on a eu beau essayer de l'empêcher, elle voulait voir en face d'elle la cruche qui pourrissait la vie de son chéri. »

« Ce sont ces propres mots j'imagine. » suggéra Harry en entrant dans le hall. A terre gisaient deux membres de l'ESTP, baignant dans un sang pourpre. Beaucoup de sang. Harry résista difficilement à cet appel mais continua sa route malgré tout. Il ouvrit la porte, au centre de la pièce, deux personnes se faisaient face, tout autour, aurors et l'ESTP levaient leurs baguettes vers Stella. Elena, Elias, Maria, Léa et Draco se tenaient en retrait. Kingsley s'arrêta, c'était à Harry de jouer.

« Salut mon chou, ça faisait longtemps. » dit Stella en dodelinant légèrement de la tête. Sourire cruel sur les lèvres, vêtements fait entièrement de cuir, bottines avec aiguilles en argent. La veste était très serrée au niveau des jambes et de la poitrine. Une capuche était cachée pas sa cascade de cheveux noirs.

« Il n'y a que moi qui peut appeler Harry mon chou. » dit Fleur en voyant rouge, au petit nom que lui avait donné la vampire. Harry s'avança et passa son bras autour du bassin de Fleur, la tenant contre elle, faisant face à Stella regard déterminé contre regard pervers d'une femme de pouvoir et de cruauté.

« Tu ne peux pas aimer Harry, non, tu ne peux pas, c'est impossible. Les vampires ne savent pas aimer. Oui, tu n'as juste que du désir pour elle, cette petite salope de vélane. »

Harry, et encore moins Stella, ne purent prévoir la réaction soudaine de Fleur. Elle leva la main, le vent siffla et Fleur griffa le visage de Stella. Bien sûr, cela ne lui fit pas mal et les blessures disparurent, mais cela affligea grandement la fierté de Stella. Harry embrassa alors Fleur dans un long baisé, torride et sauvage, mais en même temps rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

« Je l'aime Stella, je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment, mais Fleur est la fille que j'aime. Il semble que j'ai trouvé dans les ennemis héréditaires des vampires les seules qui puissent nous aimer. » Tonna Harry.

« Non, c'est pas comme ça, non, tu aurais du être à moi, à moi. Je t'ai conçu, c'est grâce à moi que tu en es à ce niveau. Tu me dois obéissance. » Stella disait tout cela d'une voix forte, mais légèrement tremblante.

« Je ne suis, et je ne serais jamais ton objet ou ton jouet Stella. » dit Harry simplement.

« Tu aurais du être mon calice pour une vie éternelle !! » s'écria Stella en soufflant comme un bœuf, agressivité et fureur. « Une fois le peuple sorcier et moldu à mes pieds, tu n'aurais plus eu le choix et tu aurais été mien, j'aurais même fait de toi mon…mon homme… » ajouta Stella plus doucement.

Le calme avant la tempête, pensa Harry.

« Demain midi, je vengerai mon frère qui a échoué dans sa mission, demain, le ciel sera rouge, demain, le sang coulera de ta chair et je m'en nourrirai comme le fruit d'un nectar bien mérité. J'enverrai quelqu'un pour te guider jusqu'à moi. Ensuite, nous combattrons dans un duel… à mort. Tu peux emmener quelqu'un, cette personne pourra ainsi aller pleurer devant tout le monde ta mort si atroce et pleine de douleur. »

Harry vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur la joue de Stella, une larme, unique, une larme de déception, mais qui annonçait aussi la mort, pour l'un d'entre eux. Stella s'élança vers la fenêtre, qu'elle brisa avec ses pieds, tous les aurors présents se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre. Harry les empêcha de tirer sur elle, cette dernière disparu dans la forêt, son royaume.

« Je viens avec toi. » dit Fleur avec fermeté.

« D'accord. » dit Harry, ne cherchant pas à essayer de convaincre Fleur de rester ici, il savait que c'était peine perdue. « Mais je devrai te donner quelques conseils, pour le cas où je ne revienne pas. D'accord ? »

Fleur hocha la tête de haut en bas avant d'enlacer Harry, regardant d'un œil perçant la forêt où Stella avait disparu… Elena les invita tous à manger, même les aurors, qui mangeaient habituellement dans une autre salle, où ils discutaient et faisaient aussi le point. Le repas fut frugal, car vraiment personne n'avait réellement faim. Le repas fut donc vite expédié, et tout le monde remercia et salua tout le monde avant de monter se coucher, sauf certains aurors qui était de garde dans la maison et le parc.

« La seule règle que tu devras suivre, c'est de m'obéir aveuglément. D'accord ? » Demanda Harry en la fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

« Compris. » dit Fleur doucement.

Ils s'endormirent.

Une femme, petite, vieille, sortit de la brume, se déplaçant lentement, elle semblait inoffensive de prime, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas possible, les vampires sont faux-semblants. Il jeta un œil sur le bon fonctionnement de sa dague télescopique. La brume emplissait le parc, et on ne voyait guère à plus de cinquante mètres. La vieille dame stoppa devant eux et leur dit d'une voix chevrotante :

« Suivez-moi, Mr Potter et Miss Delacour. Je vais vous emmenez au lieu où se déroulera le combat. Je me présente, Ariadna Bognava, la maîtresse de maison de Madame Stella. »

« C'est très gentil à vous, nous vous suivons. » répondit Harry, ni froideur, ni chaleur ne perçait dans sa voix.

Au début, la forêt était assez accueillante, comme une forêt normale. Mais rapidement, on sentait qu'on n'était pas le bienvenu, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, aucun vent ne traversait les feuilles sèches des arbres. Une nature morte. Et puis Harry et Fleur le sentaient bien, avec leur guide, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais ils ne s'en faisaient pas, ils n'attaqueraient pas, ils étaient juste là pour les surveiller, et aussi regarder l'équipement, pensa Harry avec un petit sourire vers un buisson. Il secoua la main, saluant le vampire qui grogna en se sachant découvert.

Harry avait emmené toutes ses armes, et mêmes les plus improbables. Son katana du japon, son épée qu'il avait reçue à l'anoblissement, ses haches de guerre offertes par les nains du chaos, l'arc offert par les elfes, la bague, qu'il ne quittait plus, en fait, il avait essayé de l'enlever pour prendre une douche mais n'avait pas réussi. Des shuriken, des kunaïs, l'argolas, de fines aiguilles, qui, lancées précisément dans les centres nerveux et physiques, pouvaient paralyser un corps. Et sa dernière trouvaille, son bras armé, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, fixé solidement à son bras gauche. Il n'avait pas pris ses baguettes magiques, ce combat serait dans les règles des vampires, qui interdisaient la magie sorcière. Car les vampires de haut rang maitrisaient des techniques de l'ombre, chez eux, le déplacement furtif, ou chevaucheur de ténèbres, était une utilisation du peu de magie qu'ils possédaient.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, au centre, une vieille fontaine, brisée par le temps. La végétation recouvrait la statue de l'ange comme un manteau d'été, vert éclatant. Au fond, dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir les pieds d'un trône sur lequel était assis un homme d'après ses chaussures. Derrière lui était assises de nombreuses personnes, dans des chaises un peu moins hors normes. Stella n'était pas en vue, mais elle apparut rapidement, sautant d'un arbre sur le côté droit d'Harry. Elle prit pied sur la tête de l'ange et se redressa, dominant son monde.

« Bonjour Stella » dit Harry en avançant. « Tu restes ici, Fleur, et quoiqu'il se passe, tu ne bouges pas. » ajouta plus bas Harry pour Fleur, qui acquiesça.

« Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas ça du tout. » se dit silencieusement Fleur en regardant avec peur son Harry avancer devant cette femme affreuse et abominable.

« Bonjour, amor. Tu peux partir Bognava. » Dit Stella.

« Bien maîtresse. »

Et la vieille dame rejoignit le trône, qu'Harry ne pouvait toujours pas voir, alors que les vampires pouvaient voir facilement en nuit noire. Sûrement l'aura de cet homme, qui semble effrayante et incroyable. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas voir par derrière ce brouillard.

« Je ne suis pas ton mari, Stella, tu es devenue folle. » dit Harry en s'avançant tranquillement vers la fontaine.

« Oh oui, oui folle, folle de toi. » dit-elle avec une voix aiguë et un souffle saccadé.

Et elle sauta sur lui, les deux bras en avant, une lame dans chaque main. Harry fit un saut en arrière avec une rapidité suffisante pour éviter le coup mortel. Il sortit son épée qu'il prit de la main droite, et son katana de l'autre main, avec lequel il stoppa l'attaque virevoltante de Stella, tournant sur elle-même, Harry devait analyser rapidement l'attaque pour pouvoir la parer. Mais Harry avait beau contrer, il avait deux problèmes, premièrement, il s'essoufflait bien plus que Stella et deuxièmement, il ne pouvait pas attaquer.

Harry disparu dans un tourbillon noir et apparut quelques mètres en arrière, reprenant son souffle.

« Rappelles-toi Stella, tu meurs, ton peuple retourne tranquillement chez soi. » dit Harry pour être certain de la parole engagée de Stella.

« Nous, vampires, n'avons qu'une parole. » répondit Stella. « Mais je ne compte pas perdre. Tu es pitoyable. »

Elle fonça vers lui, les mains en arrière, la tête baissée, les cheveux se balançant dans le vent et la vitesse. Elle décocha un coup de pied bas, Harry sauta pour l'éviter. Mais ainsi en l'air, il n'avait plus de stabilité, c'était d'ailleurs la manœuvre de Stella. Harry carra les épaules en voyant le talon aiguillé de Stella lui arriva dans la poitrine. L'aiguille traversa sa peau pendant une micro seconde. Le cœur fut légèrement touché, mais il fut rapidement guéri par les pouvoirs vampiriques d'Harry.

« Harry ! » s'écria Fleur, les larmes aux yeux, mais respectant son voeux de ne pas bouger.

Mais le choc fut rude. Son dos rencontra avec force le tronc d'un hêtre qui geignit. Harry tomba au sol, il se releva, tandis que des craquements à l'intérieur de son corps, lui signifiait que ses côtes cassées se remettaient au bon endroit. Mais il ne pouvait pas se guérir indéfiniment. Il ramassa ses armes qui étaient tombées à terre. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque et montrer ce qu'il valait. Il arriva devant Stella et frappa, comme pour la couper de haut en bas. Elle sortit un petit poignard avec lequel elle para l'attaque. Il attaqua alors sur tous les côtés, courant autour d'elle avec une vitesse que même un guépard ne pouvait atteindre. Frappant durement, mais Stella évitait toujours ses coups avec sa dague, aussi simplement que si elle faisait son marché.

Harry changea de tactique, il planta son épée dans le sol et tourbillonna. Surprise, Stella se laissa avoir et alla elle aussi rencontrer l'arbre. Le nez dans le gazon, elle grogna. Harry, lui, s'arrêta et sortit son épée du sol. Elle était éraflée et ne couperait même pas du beurre mou. Il la jeta par terre pour ne garder que son katana, qui l'avait suivit de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Le combat continua, plus égal, mais plus violent, les coups pleuvaient, touchant parfois leur cible, souvent déviés ou arrêtés. C'était un combat éprouvant. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Stella recula soudainement, se mettant hors de porté d'Harry. Elle rengaina ses deux épées et mis son index de la main gauche sur la tempe, et tendit le bras droit, paume ouverte vers Harry. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait tenter, mais cela ne devait pas être plaisant, en tout cas, visiblement, elle était désarmée pour utiliser cette technique.

« Gardienne des ombres. » dit Stella en ouvrant les paupières.

Harry voulu s'élancer vers Stella, mais il ne bougea pas. Son cerveau avait bien donné l'ordre, mais les muscles n'avaient pas effectué. Il ne pouvait plus bouger désormais. Harry jeta un regard pensif à Stella, qui éclata de rire. À sa plus grande surprise, sa bouche se tordit et il mima de force les mouvements des lèvres de Stella. Mais il n'imitait pas la voix, il mimait sourd.

« Alors Harry, tu veux surement une explication. » dit Stella avec certitude. « En faite c'est simple, je contrôle ton ombre, mon ombre, la tienne, elles ne font plus qu'une. »

Elle fit un pas, Harry en fit un. Il éclata de rire.

« Tu es parfaitement à la bonne place pour recevoir ma petite surprise. » dit Harry avec des yeux acérés.

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment, alors que tu es incapable de bouger. » dit Stella en éclatant de rire.

Harry avait planifié tout un plan pour abattre Stella. D'abord lâcher l'épée pour une bonne raison, puis reculer, subir et la rendre plus faible et la faire reculer jusqu'au dessus de l'épée, et enfin…

« Finite » dit Harry en fixant l'épée des yeux.

La garde se transforma en gueule, les deux bijoux bleus en yeux et la lame en un corps couvert d'écailles.

« Attaque, Dur Anor ! »

Le serpent attaqua alors rapidement et mordit la cuisse de Stella, infiltrant dans ses veines un poison qui lui fit perdre sa concentration, Harry se libéra donc de l'emprise de Stella, prit deux petites haches qu'il lança avec force. Elles se fichèrent dans chacune des épaules de Stella, qui fut épinglée au dos de l'ange. Harry passa une nouvelle fois la main dans son dos, prit l'arc dans ses mains et piocha deux flèches dans le carquois. Il ajusta le tir, plaça la corde près de son oreille et tira. Les flèches sifflèrent et s'encastrèrent toutes deux dans chacun des yeux bleus de Stella, et même pour un vampire, c'étaient des dégâts irrémédiables.

Harry courut vers Stella et sauta en l'air, tel un aigle royal, il piqua vers Stella et s'écrasa sans délicatesse sur son corps meurtri. Sa main gauche passa sous les cheveux de Stella, il tint avec force sa nuque.

« Tu es morte, je gagne. » dit Harry. « Mais avant, pourquoi moi. »

« Parce que, parce que je t'ai toujours aimé. » dit Stella avec une voix faible, les traits détendus, comme confiante dans sa mort, libérée. « J'ai voulu faire de toi quelqu'un de fort et de puissant qui puisse me défendre de mon père, et de rassembler sous la même bannière loup-garou et vampire, une fois que j'aurais été mariée avec toi… »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais tu dois mourir. » dit Harry en baissant les yeux vers le visage meurtri de deux flèches dans les fenêtres de l'âme.

« Et tu viendras avec moi. » dit Stella en crachant du sang.

Soudain, Harry sentit un poignard lui traverser l'abdomen, se faisant un chemin jusqu'à son estomac. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas fait sourciller Harry, mais dans la main de Stella, se tenait l'Argolas. Stella n'avait eu qu'à glisser sa main dans son manteau et la prendre.

« Elle sourit. » Elle en aurait presque était belle et humaine, sans ses yeux démoniaques.

Harry savait qu'il ne trouverait pas à temps un soigneur. Il fléchit le petit doigt, la lame se déplia et cassa net la nuque de Stella qui mourut aussitôt, il avait en quelques sortes abrégé ses souffrances. Lui, il mourrait dans de longues et atroces souffrances dans un quart d'heure.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol, il reprit les deux flèches, et détacha Stella en remettant ses deux hachettes pleines de sang fixées à son dos. Il la déposa au sol délicatement et regarda la statue de l'ange, dont les ailes étaient fracturées. Cela devait être une belle statue auparavant.

« Elle est morte, j'ai gagné, et le défi est remporté, la guerre est finie, retournez chez vous et restez neutres dans la prochaine guerre entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. » dit Harry en fixant un point indéterminé dans les ténèbres qui entouraient les spectateurs.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu vas partir vivant après avoir tué ma fille et son frère, mes deux seuls enfants. » dit une voix caverneuse, effrayante qui fit frissonner Harry. « Vladimir l'empaleur, pensa Harry aussitôt.

« Je vais mourir dans moins de 15 minutes. Votre fille m'a touché avec l'arme maudite, l'Argolas, rien et personne ne pourra me soigner à temps. » dit fatalement Harry.

« Non, ne dis pas ça Harry, si on s'en va tout de suite, j'ai entendu dire que les membres de l'ESTP était très bon médecins. » s'écria Fleur en s'élançant vers Harry, elle le prit dans ses bras, des larmes coulant de ses joues.

« Les deux morts Fleur, c'était les deux médecins, ils me l'ont dit. Non, impossible, je suis condamné. » Dit Harry en embrassant Fleur.

Il fut soudainement pris d'une douleur, son visage se contracta durement.

« Respecterez-vous votre serment de partir et de rester neutres ? »

« Nous acceptons notre défaite. » dit Vladimir d'une voix contrite. « Mais seulement quand je t'aurai tué. »

« Si je dois mourir, alors je mourrai… » Dit Harry. « Même si je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu tout accomplir. » ajouta-t-il tout bas. Il écarta lentement de lui Fleur, qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux, regardant le sang d'Harry couler lentement de son corps.

PLOC ! PLOC !

Un trident apparut, tenu par une main. À quelques mètres de lui. Les ténèbres entourant le personnage le suivait à chacun de ses pas. Le trident s'arrêta, recula pour mieux avancer.

PLOC ! PLOC !

Il mourut. Il s'écrasa par terre, le trident passa au dessus de sa tête. Fleur courut vers le cadavre de son petit ami qui n'était plus.

« Non, non pas ça, non ! Je t'aime Harry ; reviens…REVIENS ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

« Mort ! Soit, j'aurais préféré le tuer, tant pis. Vélane, occupe-toi du corps. Nous partons. Le trident disparu et le personnage retourna vers son trône.

Harry disparu dans une lumière argentée. Fleur regarda avec stupéfaction ses bras vides et ses mains en sang, avec lesquelles elle tenait son petit ami. Echevelée, elle se releva et essuya avec dégout le sang, les larmes coulèrent, elle ne pouvait même pas garder son corps auprès d'elle. Fleur se remémora la première fois où elle l'avait vu, derrière Mrs Maxime, l'accueillant en français avec un accent anglais tout à fait charmant qui l'avait fait craquer. Elle se souvint de leur première fois ensemble, il lui avait donné tant de plaisir, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant avec un autre. Elle se souvint des moments de complicité, des moments durs, elle l'avait cru invincible et fort, mais il était mort.

Une lumière argentée éclaira soudainement la clairière, cette lumière était si brillante que même les ténèbres qui flottaient autour de Vladimir l'empaleur disparurent. Un grand homme, taillé pour la guerre et bardé de cicatrices, un regard rouge effrayant, une sorte de Voldemort en fait. Sa peau était d'une blancheur incroyable. À ses cotés se tenait un vampire lui ressemblant, son frère sûrement, et il y avait différents vampires, une dizaine.

La lumière argent émanait d'une silhouette, mais la lumière était tellement forte que Fleur était bien incapable de savoir qui c'était. La lumière resta inchangée.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Vladimir en se couvrant le visage, cette lumière faisait mal pour les vampires. Ils n'aimaient pas la lumière.

« Je suis celui qui vient de mourir, et je reviens vers vous pour achever ma mission que je me suis donnée. Tu as voulu me tuer, et bien ce sera toi qui mourra. » dit l'homme d'une voix puissante, implacable et caverneuse.

Tous les vampires se levèrent pour protéger Vladimir, tous, non, seul celui qui ressemblait à Vladimir resta assis.

« Harry ? » se questionna Fleur en séchant ses larmes.

Harry leva la main, paume ouverte vers le ciel. La terre se mouvait sous leurs pieds. Elle sortit du sol et entoura chaque vampire, sauf celui qui restait assis. Tous se débattaient, mais Harry resta stoïque.

« Tombeau de la terre. »

Harry ferma son poing, la terre se contracta et les corps de Vladimir et des dix autres vampires explosèrent dans un bruit gore et peu ragoûtant. Le sang gicla tout autour et forma une fine pluie rouge.

« Marcus. Tu diriges maintenant les vampires, retourne dans tes profondes montagnes et restes-y. » dit Harry d'une voix dure.

« Bien Harry Potter, mage gris. » dit Marcus, qui était en fait celui qui ressemblait à Vladimir.

Marcus se leva et disparu dans les bois. La lumière autour d'Harry se ternit et Fleur courut vers lui, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ce dernier avait changé de vêtements, dans des vêtements bleu-gris, une capuche en forme de tête d'aigle, une ceinture à la taille, contenait toutes ses armes sauf l'arc et le carquois qui était accroché à son dos. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un long bâton qui avait deux faces, une blanche, une noire, le bâton était surmonté d'un cristal gris qui étincelait légèrement.

« Bonjour ma chérie. » dit Harry en l'embrassant longuement, comme si cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Bon, comme annoncé sur mon blog, dont je vous conseille la lecture hebdomadaire, j'ai eu du retard dans mon planning, car mon travail est très prenant, mais je suis en vac le 15 aout normalement ;) Je remercie encore toutes vos reviews nombreuses. Retour vers Poudlard pour le prochain chapitre, et une petit explication sur le fait que Harry soit encore en vie .

Mellon.


	5. L'homme d'émeraude :

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir :**

**Chapitre 5 : L'homme d'émeraude :**

Harry ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il était devenu, un mage. Dumbledore, Voldemort le saurait car ils étaient eux même mage, les membres de l'ordre car Dumbledore avait la langue bien pendu (penser à le dire lui-même). Mais les élèves par contre, n'avaient en aucuns soucis de savoir qu'Harry était un mage. Ainsi, il avait métamorphosé ses vêtements pour qu'ils soient comme ceux qu'il portait avant, raccourci son bâton qui contenait ses deux baguettes, et la rangea sous sa manche. Il faudrait veiller à ne pas la sortir trop souvent. Il devrait sûrement en acheter une nouvelle pour les cours, car une baguette avec un cristal à sa pointe, cela ne courait pas les couloirs de Poudlard. Lui et Fleur étaient revenus main dans la main, souriant et discutant dans la pénombre de soleil couchant.

Ils passèrent la nuit chez les Zwillinger, Harry expliqua brièvement ce qui était arrivé, et ce qui en résultait avant de prendre Sirius, Remus, Draco, Maria et Fleur à part.

« Je vous raconterai plus tard, je sais que vous avez vu le changement qui s'est opéré en moi » dit Harry avant de partir vers sa chambre accompagner de Fleur et de s'allonger sur son lit.

« J'ai besoin de vacances » dit Harry en déposant sur les lèvres de Fleur un baiser papillon.

« Viens chez moi, en France, il y a près de chez moi de belles plages et l'air est pur, comme tu n'en verras jamais à Londres. » proposa Fleur.

« On part demain alors » informa Harry avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Fleur roula des yeux devant cet homme qu'elle aimait mais qui était si impatient.

« Ça chatouille » dit Fleur en pouffant. « Mais qu'est ce que c'est bon… » se dit Fleur en se détendant dans son lit.

« Tu dis » demanda Harry en apparaissant de sous les couvertures.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Continue » ordonna une Fleur contrariée. Elle appuya avec ses deux mains sur la tête d'Harry qui replongea sous les couvertures.

Le lendemain, tout était prêt, Harry, les bagages, Remus, et même Sirius attendaient….Fleur. Les trois hommes, dans le salon, étaient en train de discuter tranquillement, parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les prochaines semaines. Sirius, bizarrement, resta muet. Harry tenta bien de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais finalement, il changea de sujet de conversation.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ta petite amie ? L'avion nous attend dans une demi-heure. »

« Je vais voir. » dit Harry en se levant. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

Il eut la joie de voir une Fleur en string courir dans tous les sens dans la chambre, cherchant sûrement des vêtements plus chauds à se mettre. Harry s'assit et regarda sa petite amie qui filait partout dans la pièce.

« Arrête de me regarder et viens m'aider à trouver ma petite robe bleue. » dit Fleur en passant près de lui.

« Mais ma puce, c'est un vrai bonheur pour les yeux de te regarder. » complimenta Harry.

Fleur devint cramoisie, de honte et de gêne. Harry s'allongea sur le lit. Fleur se reprit rapidement et s'avança vers lui en balançant ses hanches de droite à gauche, dans un mouvement hypnotique. D'un mouvement sensuel, elle ramena d'un mouvement de tête ses cheveux d'or derrière ses épaules et s'assit à califourchon sur le pauvre Harry qui se disait qu'il faisait terriblement chaud dans la pièce désormais. Fleur posa sa main gauche sur l'abdomen d'Harry et se pencha vers lui, en se retenant avec son bras droit qu'elle plaça sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ses cheveux glissèrent en avant et ses seins nus n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'Harry. « Très chaud désormais » pensa Harry qui avait le souffle coupé.

« Si tu me dis où sont mes vêtements, je pourrais peut être te faire, hmm… une petite gâterie. » dit Fleur d'une voix sensuelle, baissant légèrement sa main gauche vers l'entre-jambe d'Harry, qui hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il pouvait plus parler.

« Montre-moi, Harry. » dit Fleur d'une voix dominatrice.

Harry regarda le plafond, et défit les liens et le sort de désillusion. La robe tomba du ciel et atterrit sur le visage d'Harry. Fleur agrippa le tissu et se releva, enfilant sa robe.

« Dépêche, on va être en retard. » dit Fleur en sortant.

« Et ma gâterie » hurla Harry en se carapatant vers elle.

« J'ai jamais dit quand… » Précisa Fleur en descendant rapidement les marches.

« Tricheuse » marmonna Harry alors qu'il arrivait dans le salon.

Seul l'ESTP et les deux aurors anglais les escortèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport de Karlsruhe. Mais c'était bien suffisant, comme Stella et les vampires s'étaient repliés. Cela avait fait les premières pages dans plusieurs quotidiens de l'est, comme la Bulgarie où l'Ukraine qui s'étaient entièrement fait envahir par les vampires. ' Der Zeit' Le grand quotidien allemand, avait publié un communiqué de l'empereur, et avait expliqué qu'un duel entre la chef des vampires et Lord Potter avaient eu lieu, que Stella était morte et que selon les exigences de Lord Potter, les vampires devaient se retirer. Grâce à la discrétion des autorités, Harry et les autres n'avaient pas eu à subir les paparazzis. Ils embarquèrent dans l'avion, direction Londres avant que Fleur et Harry, seuls, ne repartent vers la maison d'été du Roi de France, gentiment prêtée à Fleur pour un repos bien mérité.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin, très tôt dans la matinée, lessivés par tant d'heures d'avion et de peu d'heures de sommeil. Ils atterrirent sur la piste privée de la maison, complètement isolée et sûrement impossible d'accès par un autre moyen que la voie des airs. C'était un petit logis par rapport au Palais du Roi, mais c'était quand même une maison de taille acceptable avec une piscine et une vue sur un lagon privé. Harry prit un peu de couleur, malgré la dose importante de crème solaire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps au soleil, les vampires n'appréciaient pas la tache blanche.

Fleur et Harry partaient en boîte de nuit, étaient allé au cinéma lors de la visite de la cité médiévale de Carcassonne, ils ne dînaient jamais à la maison, testant un nouveau restaurant, crêperie ou autre chaque nuit, se faisant plaisir aux papilles. Ils avaient aussi pu voir un match de Quidditch, amical, entre les joueurs de la Canebière et ceux des étoiles filantes de Lyon, six fois gagnants du championnat de France. La Canebière avait lourdement perdu, mais ils avaient quand même passé du bon temps. Le dernier jour, ils se délaissaient dans la piscine quand un hibou arriva de derrière une colline et atterrit au bord de la piscine. Fleur prit la lettre et la lut.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Mes parents et mon grand frère, ils viennent ce soir manger à la maison. » annonça Fleur en guettant la réaction d'Harry.

« Il est sympa ton frère. » demanda Harry.

« Il a cassé le nez à mon dernier petit ami en date. » dit Fleur lentement.

Heureusement pour Harry, tout se passa très bien, Alexandre, le frère de Fleur, fut très sympa avec lui, tout comme l'autre Alexandre, le Roi, qui après une petite explication en tête à tête avec Harry, en ressortit tout guilleret. Alexandra, la Reine, passa de longs moments avec Fleur, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus revu sa jeune fille qui était devenu grande. La famille de Fleur resta pour dormir dans leur maison, seul le grand frère, Alexandre, retourna à Paris pour s'occuper de Gabrielle qui était malade.

Donc le lendemain, les parents de Fleur et le jeune couple montèrent dans le jet et passèrent un bon moment dans l'avion. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alexandra proposa à Harry et Fleur de passer un week-end à Paris avant leur retour à Londres. Fleur et Harry haussèrent les épaules, signifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas contre cette idée. Ainsi, ils passèrent le week-end dans le château où le roi et la reine vivaient avec leur dernière fille, Gabrielle, qui était toujours malade. Un gros rhume des foins selon sa mère. Après Poudlard, le château des De La Cour était le second qu'Harry visitait. C'était un vrai musée d'art, statues, poèmes encadrés, peintures de grands maîtres se côtoyaient. Le château possédait aussi une bibliothèque intéressante, surtout centrée sur la guérison, il était vrai que les capacités médicales de la France étaient reconnues, autant que sa cuisine, comme le découvrit chaque midi et soir Harry pendant ces deux jours. La bibliothèque était simple, ronde, centrée sur un pupitre où un livre de taille moyenne reposait sous une cloche en verre, et Harry le sentit, entouré par de nombreux sorts de protection.

« Quel est ce livre sous cloche dans votre bibliothèque Monsieur ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vois que tu as visité le château, ce que tu as trouvé est la chose la plus importante. Ce livre est là depuis des générations si tu veux tout savoir, et notre famille a pour charge de le protéger à tout prix. Il y a eu de nombreuses tentatives de vols, et plusieurs de mes ancêtres sont morts en le protégeant. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il contenait, car un dispositif le protège, il tue celui qui l'ouvre, quelles que soient les protections. La première utilisation du sort de la mort pour protéger un objet de grande valeur je crois. Cela fait plusieurs centaines d'années qu'une personne à tenté de le voler, j'en avais presque oublié qu'il était dans notre patrimoine. Les légendes sur le livre des Atalantië disent que pour l'ouvrir, il faut déjà savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Et si on sait ce qu'il contient, il n'y a plus aucune raison de le voler, celui qui a installé cette protection était un génie, c'est certain. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de ne pas y toucher, et surtout, de ne pas tenter de l'ouvrir, je n'aimerais pas que le petit-ami de ma fille meurt dans mon château. »

« Je comprends, merci Monsieur. » dit Harry avec reconnaissance.

Il reprit de la bavaroise, un gâteau qui collait un peu aux doigts, mais extraordinairement bon. Harry passa sur le fromage, dont l'odeur lui parvenant aux narines ne lui disait rien de bon. Après tout, c'était encore un anglais. Néanmoins, il ne refusa pas la salade qui venait avec les fromages.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Fleur et Harry profitèrent de la journée pour visiter un peu le Paris des moldus, la tour Eiffel, une vieille tour grise, dans laquelle Harry ne voyait rien de formidable. Bien sûr, il dit devant Fleur que c'était une beauté pour ne pas la vexer. Le château de Versailles, qui ressemblait plus à un immense manoir qu'à un château. Une balade sur les quais de la seine, une visite au Louvre, avant de conclure la journée dans un bar. Ils burent un verre avant de rentrer au château pour y passer leur dernière nuit, allongés dans la pénombre de la chambre.

« Tu restes ici demain ? » demanda Harry faiblement.

« Non, j'espère me trouver un travail et rester plus près de toi » objecta Fleur avec joie.

« Tes parents… »

« Savent qu'il est temps pour moi de faire ma propre vie. »

Harry se tourna vers elle, et passa son bras gauche autour d'elle. Fleur se rapprocha pour trouver une position confortable. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le son de leur souffle. Harry se releva soudainement. Il avait cru entendre des pas dans le couloir. Or, aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte. A part un ennemi, qui pouvait se déplacer dans un couloir sans lumière ? Il se releva, enfila son gant et prit sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda mentalement Harry à Merlin.

« Que cet homme a déjà tué. L'odeur du sang flotte autour de lui. » Répondit Merlin.

Harry huma l'air, et approuva. Lorsqu'il était devenu mage, il avait enfin trouvé qui était la Voix, car il l'avait enfin rencontré. Il s'agissait juste de Merlin, mage gris comme lui, et qui avait vécu mille ans auparavant, avait offert à ses amis nains du chaos cette bague où une partie de lui-même était enfermée. Comment il avait découvert ? Tout simplement il s'était aperçu que la voix de Merlin et celle de la bague était identique.

Harry sortit silencieusement de la chambre et ferma magiquement celle-ci, on ne sait jamais, cela pouvait être une diversion pour qu'une autre personne s'infiltre dans sa chambre et tue Fleur. L'odeur du sang était pour Harry l'odeur qu'il chérissait le plus, et dont il avait le moins de problème à suivre la piste. Il tourna dans l'aile sud, les appartements des parents de Fleur. Il devait le stopper avant qu'il n'arrive à son objectif. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion informulé et continua sa route. Il stoppa soudainement, l'autre s'était arrêté à un croisement, il semblait hésiter. C'était sa chance. Harry se révéla, sauta au plafond et marcha dessus comme si la maison avait tourné de 90 degrés. Il se mit juste au dessus de l'homme qui était accroupi, regardant de droite à gauche. Harry lâcha prise et s'écrasa de toute sa masse sur le pauvre homme. Harry et lui roulèrent sur la moquette bleu ambre du couloir, Harry l'immobilisa en mettant sa dague extensible sous sa gorge. Harry le fixa, et remarqua alors quelque chose qui le surprit, il portait le même type de vêtements qu'Altaïr. Il rengaina sa baguette et de sa main droite, il posa sa main sur le poignet gauche de l'homme. Il sourit et lui cassa son petit doigt, il était donc impossible pour lui de se servir de cette arme formidable par surprise.

« Que faites-vous ici, assassin ? » demanda Harry d'une voix menaçante.

« J'ai eu pour mission de tuer les membres de sexe masculin appartenant à la couronne de France. » répondit l'assassin d'une voix calme. Cela surprit Harry, de voir cet homme répondre, sans torture. « Vous n'êtes pas dans le contrat, éloignez-vous. » ajouta l'homme en tentant de se relever.

« Qui avez-vous tué déjà ? » demanda Harry en appuyant légèrement sa dague contre la gorge de l'homme.

« Alexandre… le prince » ajouta-t-il. « Et je dois désormais tuer le Roi. »

« C'est tout. Bien, alors maintenant, vous espérez quoi, qu'après avoir tué le frère de celle que j'aime, je vais vous laisser partir. J'ai une meilleure idée vois-tu : alerter les aurors qui surveillent ce château ou tu tuer peut être, tu ne seras pas mon premier tu sais… »

« Derrière toi Harry » le prévint Merlin par l'intermédiaire de la bague.

Mais Harry avait déjà sentit la présence dangereuse qui approchait de lui. Il s'allongea sur l'homme qu'il avait capturé et roula sur le côté. Le couteau destiné à sa personne frappa en plein cœur celui qu'il avait capturé. Il prit la tête de son nouvel opposant, courbé devant lui et brisa sa nuque. Le corps tomba sur celui de son coéquipier, Harry souffla sous tout ce poids, il banda ses muscles et réussit à se relever.

« Soit fier, tu as tué deux assassins aussi facilement que si tu avais tué des nourrissons. » dit l'homme encore vivant qui s'était fait poignarder. Il ferma les yeux, et mourût.

Harry fouilla rapidement les deux corps, et trouva dans les vêtements du second un parchemin roulé. Trois lignes.

> Tuer le prince

> Tuer le roi

> Voler le livre des Atalantië

La dernière ligne l'intéressait, apparemment, le livre attirait toujours autant. Harry soupira, comment allait réagir Fleur en apprenant la mort de son grand frère. Pas bien sûrement, Harry avait bien remarqué qu'ils semblaient très liés, après tout, ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence. Harry traversa le couloir, les vêtements maculés de sang, sa dague rentrée sous sa manche, il ouvrit la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Alexandre. Un seul coup de couteau, en plein cœur, il était mort aussitôt, il n'avait pas souffert, une moindre consolation, pensa Harry. Il prit dans sa main le rouleau, et se rendit vers la chambre du Roi, enfin Alexandre, comme ne cessait de lui répéter ce dernier. Il passa à nouveau à côté des deux corps et toqua à la porte proche, celle d'Alexandre. Elle s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mais, Harry, que faites vous debout à cette heure… et qu'est ce que tout ce sang sur vous ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise et incompréhension.

« Monsieur, Alexandre, votre fils, euh, il est mort. » dit Harry. Il tendit alors le parchemin. Alexandre le lut, il blanchit et sortit de sa chambre.

« D'où vient tout ce sang Harry ? »

« Des deux assassins que j'ai neutralisé, enfin, j'ai dû les tuer. Ils m'attaquaient, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. »

« Ce n'est rien Harry, tu as bien fait. Je vais prévenir Bonnanfent, c'est le directeur des aurors » précisa-t-il. « Mais je pense qu'il est mieux pour toi de ne pas être ici quand il arrivera. Tu as dix minutes. »

« Je comprends, les corps sont un peu plus loin, Alexandre est mort dans sa chambre, un seul coup au cœur, il n'a pas souffert. Ces assassins sont des professionnels. Je… je vais prévenir Fleur. »

« Je pense que c'est le mieux, tu sais, elle t'aime beaucoup. » dit-il.

« Merci. »

Harry s'en alla rapidement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il réveilla Fleur avec tendresse, avec de léger baisers dans le cou. Celle-ci ne protesta pas, au contraire.

« Réveille-toi ma chérie » dit Harry dans le creux de son oreille. »

« Keskiya » dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse en français.

« Je suis désolé Fleur, je n'ai rien pu faire. » Fleur sembla plus attentive soudainement, et se releva.

« Que s'est-il passé. » dit Fleur en fixant Harry, ce dernier fuyant ce regard.

« C'est ton frère Fleur… Alexandre… a été tué cette nuit. » Dit-il d'une voix peinée.

Fleur jeta ses couvertures et se précipita vers la porte. Harry transplana rapidement et stoppa la course de Fleur en apparaissant devant la porte, Harry la prit dans ses bras, et elle frappa de ses poings le buste de Harry.

« Laisse-moi passer. S'il te plait, pour moi. » Dit Fleur, des larmes écaillant son beau visage.

« J'ai autre chose à te dire, je, je dois partir. Ton père me l'a conseillé. Il a prévenu les aurors, je dois repartir en Angleterre. Prends ton temps pour faire ton deuil, je t'attendrai et je t'aiderai. »

« Non, tu dois rester, toi aussi, tu ne peux pas partir à ton tour. » dit Fleur, secouée de sanglots.

« Bien que ton père soit le Roi, j'aurai quand même des ennuis avec ces aurors tout le temps gênants. »

Dans la chambre, un sort était à l'œuvre, une malle ouvrit son battant, et des vêtements s'engouffrèrent dans la branche, tandis que les chaussures marchaient vers Harry. Ce dernier enfila ses chaussures, la malle se referma : BANG ! Fleur sursauta.

« Tu me rejoindras, hein ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation.

Fleur hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de partir en courant, sûrement vers la chambre de son frère. Harry devait avouer que la situation n'était pas évidente, cette confrérie d'assassins commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Sans bouger, la malle s'éleva dans les airs tout en prenant une forme bien plus compacte, lui permettant de glisser facilement dans la poche du blouson qu'Harry venait d'enfiler. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, passa ses épaules et resta accroupi, telle une gargouille gardant les églises, avant de sauter. Cinq mètres, hauteur maximale de laquelle il pouvait sauter sans se blesser. Il atterrit avec dureté sur le sol. Comme tous les manoirs, celui des Delacour empêchait le transplanage. Harry courut donc à travers le parc et sauta par-dessus la grille de protection. Il était toujours en l'air quand il transplana. Il finit son saut en atterrissant dans la porte des Dursley. Il se frotta la joue. Il avait toujours du mal à atterrir.

Il sortit la clef et fit tourner la serrure, puis la clenche. Le hall et toute la maison étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Bizarre, Sirius était pourtant un couche tard et s'amusait souvent à dézinguer de l'alien sur le PC de Dudley. Un vrai gamin. Mais là, la maison semblait vide. Connaissant Remus, ce dernier ne serait pas parti sans laisser un mot sur la table à manger dans la cuisine. Et il eut tout à fait raison. Il alluma la lumière et ouvrit le papier plié en deux.

« Le QG de l'ordre du phénix se situe au 12 square Grimmaurd , Londres. »

L'ordre du phénix, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était surement lié à Dumbledore, car il était le seul sorcier qu'Harry connaisse ayant en sa possession un phénix. Il devait donc les rejoindre à cette adresse supposa justement Harry. La maison de Sirius, pensa Harry. Son parrain lui en avait déjà parlé, maison sinistre, portrait ayant une voix qui porte et un elfe à moitié timbré, voilà une courte description de la maison. Harry transplana et exulta :

« Yeh, atterrissage magnifique, ça change » se dit Harry.

Il relut une dernière fois l'adresse avant de faire brûler le papier. Si ses hypothèses étaient bonnes, la maison devait être protégée par un puissant sort de protection. Harry se situait devant le onze, il dépassa un terrain vague qui servait de décharge publique et arriva…au numéro treize. Il revint sur ses pas et regarda avec un intérêt grandissant le tas d'immondice se transformer en maison. Les deux maisons voisines s'écartèrent pour faire place à cette immense maison, bien plus grande que celles du quartier, la démesure des Black, cela n'en faisait aucun doute.

« Alors là, chapeau Dumby » se dit Harry. « Faire disparaître une telle maison, cela ne devait être pas évident. » Il arrêta ses congratulations à son ennemi, et toqua à la porte, pour qu'on la lui ouvre. Logique imparable. On lui ouvrit donc la porte.

« Weasley ! » dit Harry d'un ton de surprise et de mépris.

« Potter, je ne savais pas que les Serpentard étaient invités ici, enfin, ya bien Rogue, un traître de plus ou de moins. »

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison, mais en attendant, dégage de mon passage et dis-moi où est le propriétaire de cette maison. » dit Harry en entrant, bousculant au passage Weasley.

« Tout les membres de l'ordre sont en réunion dans la cuisine, tu vas devoir attendre. » dit Weasley avec d'un ton badin.

« Ou entrer dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas encore reçu la carte de membre de l'association de Dumbledore, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. La poste est lente, faut pas les pousser, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de travailler. » Dit Harry d'un ton goguenard. « Salut Newbie » salua Harry.

Il continua sa route, laissant Weasley furieux contre son manque de répartie sûrement. Il arriva devant la porte et entra sans prévenir. Ils faisaient une de ses têtes, particulièrement McGo, remarqua Harry.

« Bonjour, désolé du retard » dit Harry en prenant place dans la chaise vide au bout de la table, juste en face de Dumbledore qui présidait la séance.

« Bonjour Harry. Merci de passer ici. Tu vas donc pouvoir nous raconter ton combat contre Stella. » Dit Dumbledore. « Kingsley nous a fait un rapide résumé de ce que tu lui avais dis. »

Tiens, Harry ne savait pas que l'auror faisait partit de l'ordre du phénix. Harry supposa que l'ordre du phénix luttait contre les mangemorts et Voldemort. Cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir, avec son histoire de vampires, mais c'est vrai que Stella commençait à causer du souci en Angleterre.

« Je l'ai battue en duel, assez difficilement, en fait, cela ne se voit pas tellement, mais je suis mort lors de ce combat. Albus l'aura sûrement remarqué, j'ai quelque peu changé dans ma structure magique. Ma mort m'a permis de grimper un échelon, comme Albus à son époque, je suis devenu un mage. Je suis donc revenu à la vie devant Merlin, qui m'a parlé et blablabla. J'ai été renvoyé, et j'ai dû tuer ensuite Vladimir l'empaleur, Marcus est le nouveau dirigent des vampires, et selon les closes du duel, il s'est retiré de la guerre, et refusera une possible proposition de Tom. »

Durant son discours, il y avait eu plusieurs exclamations et on le regardait maintenant d'un autre œil, un peu comme on regardait Dumbledore en fait.

« Bien… bien » dit Dumbledore en posant un regard neuf le nouvel arrivant. « Nous parlions avant ton arrivée surprise de l'homme d'émeraude. Mme Bonnes, une de mes vieilles amies, m'a prévenu que cet homme s'était introduit dans son bureau. Il a dit deux choses importantes qui sont : C'est lui qui a orchestré l'assassinat de Mr Fudge et Mrs Ombrage, en détournant apparemment deux détraqueurs qui voulaient t'attaquer Harry. La seconde serait qu'il soit un espion au côté de Voldemort, car il avait prévu l'attaque surprise que Voldemort a lancé sur Mangouste. Attaque repoussée grâce à ces informations, auxquelles même Severus ou Harry n'ont jamais eu accès. »

« En effet, Voldemort n'a jamais fait tellement confiance à ses espions. Je pense donc que cet homme doit être proche de Voldemort, Malefoy m'a raconté qu'il y avait un nouveau parmi eux, et que Voldemort en aurait fait le prince des ténèbres, c'est peut être lui. »

« Ce serait logique, car je ne vois pas les anciens mangemorts qui étaient là en de juin trahir leur maître. Mais le prince des ténèbres était cagoulé malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu son visage » appuya Harry.

« De toute façon Albus, cet homme a tué l'ancien ministre, vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter parmi nos rang. » intervint Weasley père.

« On devrait lui décerner une médaille… » Grogna Harry. Le silence s'installa. « Un ministre incompétent était bien plus dangereux que Voldemort. » s'expliqua Harry. « Pour Ombrage, j'ai cru entendre que Fudge voulait la mettre Professeur à Poudlard si vous ne trouviez aucun professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. » finit Harry.

« C'est vrai, néanmoins je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant Harry. » répondit Albus.

« Des connaissances, et des bruits de couloirs principalement » se défendit Harry en souriant hypocritement à Dumbledore. Dans la salle, tout le monde sentait que l'entente n'était pas de mise entre le survivant et celui qui avait défait Grindelwald. « De toute façon, je ne pense pas que l'homme d'émeraude accepterais de faire partie d'un ordre qui n'agit pas. Je pense que cet homme est le juste milieu…entre vous, Dumbledore, et Tom. Vous parlez beaucoup et pensez aux choses importantes ou peu importantes, tandis que Tom réfléchit, certes, mais attaque toujours, tandis que nous nous défendons. »

« Je pense qu'Harry a raison Albus, nous restons trop sur nos gardes, une attaque sur la planque de mangemorts que nous avons découverte il y a une semaine serait bénéfique pour l'opinion public. Bien sûr, ce sera aux aurors, et non à l'ordre, de s'occuper de cette tâche. » Dit Kingsley.

« Très bien » dit Albus en se levant de sa chaise. « Je déclare cette réunion terminée. »

Et le directeur disparut par la porte rapidement. Harry quant à lui se jeta sur Severus avant que ce dernier ne prenne la poudre d'escampette.

« Je devrai vous parler, réunion le soir de la rentrée dans la cabane hurlante. » dit Harry en chuchotant.

« D'accord Harry. Sinon, tiens, comme tu étais en déplacement, je n'ai pas pu te l'envoyer. » Dit Severus en lui tendant une enveloppe plutôt épaisse.

Tandis que tous les membres sortaient, saluant Harry de la tête. Les Weasley et Hermione Granger entrèrent dans la cuisine pour entrer manger à moins que ce soit autre chose. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant Severus, mais regardèrent avec intérêt l'enveloppe que tenait Harry. Celui-ci l'avait ouverte. Il y avait deux papiers. La liste de livres, d'accord. Le second, de couleur pourpre, semblait plus officiel. Il le tira et lut :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Bien que vous ayez déjà la lourde charge de capitaine de Quidditch, j'ai pensé moi et votre directeur de maison, que vous aviez la prestance de porter la responsabilité supplémentaire de préfet de Serpentard. Vos qualités nombreuses, et le fait que vous ayez fait partit de la milice l'année dernière m'a convaincu de vous donner ce rôle important pour la vie de Poudlard._

_Je vous informe que les quatre directeurs de maisons vous attendrons dans le wagon des préfets, lors du départ des trains, pour vous parler de cette nouvelle fonction. Ci-joint le badge des préfets._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_> Liste des préfets et des préfets en chef :_

_> Préfets en chef :_

_Lileen Sayed (Serdaigle)_

_Anthony Delecio (Poufsouffle)_

_> Préfets :_

_> Serpentard :_

_Harry Potter (5__ème__ année)_

_Pansy Parkinsson (5__ème__ année)_

_Leïla DeFoy (6__ème__ année)_

_Archturus Yaxley (6__ème__ année)_

_Sandaïme Degeal (7__ème__ année)_

_Gladys Zin (7__ème__ année)_

_> Gryffondor :_

_Ron Weasley (5__ème__ année)_

_Hermione Granger (5__ème__ année)_

Harry arrêta là sa lecture et grimaça, savoir que ces deux là seraient ses collèges avait de quoi mettre son moral en berne. Il tourna l'enveloppe, il eut beau regarder partout, il ne trouvait pas de badge, il leva la tête quand il sentit la main de Severus sur sa poitrine, il s'affairait à mettre lui-même son badge.

« Et en tant qu'ami, je t'offre ce livre de potion, c'est celui des sixième années, comme je sais que celui de cinquième année est sûrement déjà lu et testé. » dit Severus avec un air désabusé. Harry accepta le livre avec reconnaissance, il ne semblait pas tout neuf.

« J'ai apporté quelques modifications de mon cru, ne te gêne pas pour apporter les tiennes. Il y a aussi quelques sorts, dont je te parlerai plus tard. » Dit Severus tout bas, se penchant vers Harry. Il se releva, jeta un regard dédaigneux aux Weasley et partit.

Après le dîner, Harry reçut un autre présent bien plus conséquent que le livre offert par Severus, ainsi que celui offert par Sirius : Les chocolats de Remus, Harry le remercia chaleureusement, car il n'était pas comme Granger ! Un rat de bibliothèque.

« Désolé Harry, mais il n'y a plus de chambres de libre. » dit Sirius calmement.

« Je-ne-veux-pas-dormir-avec-Weasley » fulmina Harry contre son parrain, perdant son calme légendaire.

« Enfin Harry, tu ne vas pas dormir sur le palier quand même » dit Sirius avec ironie.

« Très bonne idée, merci Sir' » dit Harry avec un éclair de génie.

Il fallait savoir que les vampires, comme les elfes, avait la capacité de dormir debout, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas tomber. Harry choisit donc un endroit sombre de la maison, appuya son dos contre le mur et s'endormit. Il était bizarre de voir quelqu'un dormir dans cette position, se dit Remus en passant devant lui.

« Harry, rejoins-moi au cimetière, je t'attends. »

Harry se réveilla soudainement. Voldemort voulait le voir. Parfaitement éveillé, il réfléchit rapidement à une solution lui permettant d'être à deux endroits en même temps. Il prit sa baguette magique entre les deux paumes de sa main.

« Clonage ! »

Une fumée dense se créa autour d'Harry et quand elle se dispersa, deux Harry se fixaient, avec un intérêt succin.

« Ma coupe de cheveux est affreuse » pensa Harry.

« Dors debout, et ne bouge pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu, clair ?» dit Harry.

« Clair » répondit Harry.

Le vrai Harry partit donc de la maison. Il transplana et apparut devant la tombe du père de Tom, il se retourna et vit qu'un mangemort semblait l'attendre, il baissa sa capuche, qui couvrit entièrement son visage d'une fumée noire épaisse, empêchant à quiconque de voir son visage. Il ne voulait pas faire encore l'expérience Pettigrow. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, Harry fut conduit directement à Tom, qui l'attendait dans la maison de ses parents. Ils passèrent devant deux statues à l'allure peu engageante avant d'entrer dans le Hall plongé dans la pénombre. Néanmoins, une intense activité régnait dans les lieux, tous les mangemorts avaient été appelés, et de nouveaux étaient présents. Une attaque, pensa aussitôt Harry.

…

« Nous sommes tous réunis en ce lieu, pour aller libérer les valeureux mangemorts enfermés dans les geôles du ministère. Ce soir, nous serons enfin au complet et pour fêter notre retour, j'ai préparé quelques festivités pour vous divertir, dans divers villages moldus. Vous connaissez tous le plan, mettez vous en position. »

Voldemort avait parlé, rapidement, il ne resta que lui et un autre mangemort, qui, lorsque la porte fut fermée, releva sa cagoule.

« Severus, Harry, mes meilleurs alliés et sujets. J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Dumbledore. »

Severus jeta un regard vers Harry, hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait dire et ne fallait pas dire.

« L'ordre du phénix à été reforgé, il y a eu une réunion ce soir d'ailleurs, et bien sûr, comme d'habitude avec ce vieux fou, nous n'avons fait que parler. Ma baguette me démange Tom, j'espère que les aurors d'Azkaban opposeront de la résistance. » Dit Harry.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et sans émotion.

« Je te laisserai t'occuper des aurors Harry, cela sera parfait pour tester les nouveaux sorts que tu as appris. Tu fais beaucoup de progrès. Severus ? »

« Les informations d'Harry sont les mêmes Maître. Nous nous réunissons dans la maison de Black, mais elle est protégée par le fidelitas, et je pense que Dumbledore en est le gardien, donc à moins qu'il ne meure, nous ne pouvons pas faire une incursion là-bas. »

« Dumbledore tombera, mais pas maintenant, laissons cet ordre minable discutailler, pendant que nous agissons, comme toujours. Voici les coordonnées pour atterrir près d'Azkaban Harry. » Informa Voldemort en lui tendant un papier. Il le lut avant de le détruire.

Ils transplanèrent tous les trois. Ils apparurent sur une immense étendue d'eau, secouée par les vagues. Harry, bien que surpris, réagit rapidement, la magie entoura ses pieds et il atterrit facilement sur l'eau sans la traverser, il s'assura par après de rendre ses vêtements imperméables. Tout autour d'eux, des embarcations, au nombre de six, qui selon Harry, contenaient plusieurs dizaines de mangemorts chacunes, fendaient la mer. Severus, Harry et Voldemort marchèrent tranquillement, fendant les vagues avec leur magie. Ils mirent pied à terre sur l'île macabre d'Azkaban où se dressait une immense forteresse ovale, le centre étant une simple cour, autour de laquelle se dressaient des cellules innombrables. Devant eux se tenait une immense porte en fer forgé, fermée par une grosse chaîne. Voldemort transforma la chaîne en serpent qui disparut dans une volute de fumée. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois entrèrent, où un joli comité d'accueil les attendaient. Une cinquantaine d'aurors, la plupart d'un âge avancé. La garde d'Azkaban était déléguée aux aurors les plus chevronnés.

Harry leva aussitôt sa baguette et avança seul, Voldemort resta derrière avec Severus, regardant avec intérêt comment se débrouillerait Harry. Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts entrés dans Azkaban, tuaient ceux qui n'étaient pas mangemorts, et libéraient ceux qui faisaient parti de leurs rangs ou qui décidaient de les rejoindre, la question était :

« Veux-tu mourir ou devenir mangemort ? »

« Messieurs, Bonjour » scanda Harry, qui n'avait aucun problème à tuer des aurors du ministère, il était prêt à tout pour garder sa couverture. Les aurors le regardèrent avec agressivité, mais restèrent sur place, hésitant à foncer sur celui qui était proche de Voldemort, sûrement quelqu'un de dangereux.

« Comme je suis fatigué en cette fin de journée, je vous propose un tarif de groupe. »

Harry leva sa baguette magique, un mur se créa derrière les aurors, ces derniers ne pouvaient plus fuir, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'Harry avait construit ce mur, c'était dans un but plus sadique. Harry leva ensuite sa baguette qui fendit les airs, un immense marteau, dont la partie plate était aussi grande que le mur apparut. Le marteau tournait autour d'un axe. Harry se leva et recula de quelques pas, le marteau se souleva de 45 degrés, et fut perpendiculaire au sol. Les aurors comprirent alors comment leurs vies allaient finir. Harry relâcha le marteau, qui fendit les cieux et percuta le mur qui explosa sous le choc, les aurors qui étaient entre le marteau et l'enclume étaient littéralement en bouillie, le marteau avait disparu, ne laissant sur les dalles d'Azkaban que les corps réduit en charpie des cinquante aurors.

« Belle démonstration Harry » dit Voldemort en applaudissant avec sadisme.

Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas en vue, Harry se douta qu'il était désormais sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Les détraqueurs avaient sûrement dû déserter la place juste avant l'attaque, ce qui avait prévenu les aurors d'une attaque imminente. Voldemort rappela ses troupes, il était arrivé avec 60 mangemorts, il repartait de la prison avec 80 mangemorts, et une centaine d'homme et de femmes qui allaient devenir bientôt mangemorts eux-mêmes. Les bateaux repartirent vers la mer, et arrivèrent sur le contient. Voldemort, bizarrement, avait décidé de rester, sûrement pour couvrir ses mangemorts, car une fois qu'il s'assura qu'il avait tous transplané une fois arrivé sur le territoire, il invita Harry et Severus a rentrer.

« Une victoire pour Voldemort, une défaite pour les autres gueux. » dit-il alors qu'il rentrait de plein pied sur la mer calme, désormais, de la Manche. Des Pop retentirent alors aux alentours de la forteresse. Ils se retournèrent, Voldemort au centre, Harry à droite et Severus à gauche regardèrent les membres de l'ordre du phénix les regarder du piton rocheux.

« Mais que vois-je, Dumbledore en personne. » dit Voldemort avec moquerie. « Mon cher professeur, vous êtes en retard, tous mes mangemorts sont de nouveaux parmi mes rangs. »

Les membres de l'ordre eurent un regard désappointé.

« Vous n'êtes que trois Tom, nous sommes une vingtaine » dit Dumbledore avec une voix dure, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

« Pauvre fou, tes chiens ne nous valent aucunement » intervint Harry, avec une voix calme. « Nous n'aurions aucun mal à les mettre à terre si vous n'étiez pas là pour les protéger de notre fureur. Tom, Mangemort, partez, je m'occupe d'eux » dit Harry.

« Bien mon prince » dit Severus, déguisé en mangemort.

Tom et Severus se retournèrent, et n'eurent qu'à faire quelques pas pour transplaner.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Croyez vous pouvoir me battre, moi, et nous tous ? »

« Je ne pense pas vous tuer, vieux fou, mais vous faire prendre une petite douche, sûrement. » dit Harry.

« Découvrez votre visage, et nous parlerons, selon votre voix, vous semblez jeune. Rejoignez-nous » dit Dumbledore.

« Un rafraîchissement » proposa Harry, qui depuis cinq minutes, pointait sa baguette derrière lui. Il sentait que c'était le bon moment. Une vague, haute de dix mètres se créa soudainement derrière lui. Les membres de l'ordre commencèrent à craindre cet homme, jeune et puissant, et surtout inconnu.

Un trou se créa derrière Harry, la vague fut lâchée, le traversa et s'élança vers les membres de l'ordre, qui n'eurent que le temps de se mettre à l'abri derrière les murs d'Azkaban, dont quelques pierres churent sous la violence du choc. Harry transplana à son tour, avec un petit sourire, désolé pour Remus et Sirius qui serait surement de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait tremper ainsi. Et désolé aussi pour Kingsley, il semblait être un chic type.

Harry passa peu de temps avec Voldemort, ensuite il préféra rentrer au QG et prendre la place de son clone, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un fil. Un mot de Remus avait été épinglé sur le mur, le prévenant qu'une attaque de Voldemort avait lieu à Azkaban. Il expliqua à leur retour comment il avait pu se retrouver à deux endroits en même temps. Dumbledore était rentré tremper et même le sort de séchage n'arrivait pas à chasser toute l'humidité. Harry trouvait cela très plaisant. Le mois d'août s'écoula, la sortie au chemin de traverse se déroula parfaitement, Harry demandant à Voldemort aucune attaque ce jour là, car en effet, grâce à ses nouveaux alliés, les détraqueurs, et l'appui de nouveaux mangemorts, les attaques s'étaient multipliées d'une façon extraordinaire. Voldemort frappait n'importe où, rendant le travail des aurors complexe.

Il transplana directement à King Cross avec Remus et Sirius, s'installa dans le wagon, saluant ses collègues ou des connaissances, et revint vers son parrain et Remus pour leur rappeler le rendez-vous de ce soir à la cabane hurlante. Il discuta principalement avec Ernie McMillan, le préfet de Poufsouffle et Padma Patil, préfète de Serdaigle. Le train s'ébranla quand les quatre directeurs entrèrent à la queue-leu-leu dans le wagon. Harry n'écouta rien, c'était tellement ennuyant. Il pensa beaucoup à Fleur, caressant d'une main la tête de Dur anor dont la tête reposait sur son genou. Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Fleur, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il l'attendrait ce soir vers 3 heures à Pré au Lard devant la cabane hurlante, soit après la réunion avec les autres. Harry patrouilla dans les couloirs, enfin, se promena dans les couloirs en enlevant des points aux Gryffondors serait plus juste. Harry trouvait ça très jouissif.

Le train arriva en gare de Pré au Lard, Harry rejoignit Maria et Draco, qui se tenaient par la main. Ils prirent avec Pansy, la collègue d'Harry désormais, une calèche qui les mena à Poudlard. Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas, et Peeves resta calme, ils entrèrent donc sans problèmes dans la grande salle, toujours chaleureuse et conviviale.

« Voilà, après un été bien chargé, la vie à Poudlard peut reprendre » déclara Harry en s'asseyant au milieu de la table de Serpentard, Maria et Draco, incollables, s'installèrent en face, toujours main dans la main, se bécotant joyeusement sous l'air triste d'Harry, qui repensa encore à ce que faisait Fleur à ce moment, il espérait qu'elle viendrait ce soir…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Voilà un long chapitre, vous allez crier, car vous ne savez toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé après la mort d'Harry, mais on met tout ça au point dimanche prochain, rendez vous donc dans la cabane hurlante tard dans le soir, soyez à l'heure ;)

Mellon.


	6. Qui est le professeur de DCFM :

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir :**

**Chapitre 6 : Qui est le professeur de DCFM :**

**Chapitre corrigé le 30/08/07**

Un désordre indescriptible régnait dans la grande salle, entre les quatre tables, des personnes criaient un prénom, des hommes et des femmes se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant avec amour, heureux de se retrouver, enfin. Ces embrassades rappelèrent à Harry à quel point la présence de Fleur, annuelle l'année dernière, lui manquait désormais terriblement. Il resta donc silencieux, regardant tristement ses deux meilleurs amis discutant joyeusement avec d'autres Serpentards, se tenant la main et se jetant des regards emplis d'amour. Harry était extérieur à cela, comme s'il regardait un tableau, un chef d'œuvre qui lui racontait à quel point il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres. Il leva la tête et capta le regard de Severus, le même regard que le sien, ils le partagèrent, se réconfortant, il n'était plus seul. Severus, était surement la personne la plus proche de lui, malgré leur différence d'âge. C'était identique pour Tom, à eux trois, ils étaient les enfants oubliés de tout le monde, mais qui pourtant, étaient devenus les personnes les plus importantes d'Angleterre. C'était eux qui décidaient de qui allait mourir, qui ils allaient sauver, ou attaquer. Pour les trois hommes, Poudlard était devenu leur maison, la seule qu'ils avaient connue, Poudlard était pour eux comme une mère qui les avait accueillis alors qu'ils étaient seuls et oubliés de tous.

Harry entra dans le tableau quand le choixpeau commença sa chanson traditionnelle de début d'année. Harry releva la tête et ouvrit ses oreilles, il aimait entendre et décrypter les chansons du choixpeau, car il ne fallait jamais oublier que celui-ci reposait tout le long de l'année dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où beaucoup de choses se passaient.

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre noble école

De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leurs dernier souffle

Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire

Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,

Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture

A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »

Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,

Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité

Tous les élèv's sont à égalité. »

Ces divergences

N'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison

Pouvant enseigner selon sa façon

Mais parmi nous grandit la discorde

Et ce que chacun possède en valeur

Disparaît en cette heure

Le bon Gryffondor vole

Le rusé Serpentard encourage

L'intelligente Serdaigle se fait voler par les siens

La bonne Poufsouffle veut plus de pouvoir afin

De rétablir la paix dans le château

Bien que condamné à vous séparer

Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui

N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages

Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Mais dans l'ombre, un nouveau pouvoir s'élève

Plus juste et plus enclin à l'action

Qu'il soit nommé par la verdure de sa pierre

Il combat ténèbres et lumière

Pour vivre dans un monde où la traîtrise

Et les mensonges, seront une mauvaise entreprise.

Je crois en lui, car c'est un serpent courageux

Comme le fut d'antan, les esprits de feux

Des quatre fondateurs

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence.

A la place des applaudissements, la grande salle fut parcourue de murmures et de marmonnements divers. La salle applaudit alors la performance, bien qu'un peu hors sujet, du choixpeau, mais pour Harry, c'était une vraie mine d'or que cette chanson. D'abord, le choixpeau connaissait beaucoup de choses sur le temps des fondateurs, et c'était à retenir, car il avait une vraie passion pour ces quatre hommes et femmes. De plus, l'hypothèse selon laquelle Serpentard n'était pas si horrible et Gryffondor pas si blanc était vérifiée, et Harry faisait un parallèle intéressant, Dumbledore n'était pas si innocent. Il fallait creuser un peu. Ensuite, Harry avait reconnu que le dernier couplet lui était tout simplement désigné. L'homme d'émeraude. Poudlard, réaffirmait sa confiance en lui, et l'aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

McGonagall fit taire d'un regard les quelques élèves qui murmuraient encore et appela le premier nom de la liste.

« Euan Abercombrie. »

Un garçon, qui semblait terrifié, surement parce qu'il passait en premier, enfila le choixpeau qui annonça la maison de Gryffondor. La file des premières années semblait immense cette année, et plusieurs élèves autour d'Harry se plaignaient de ne pas pouvoir commencer à manger. Cette année, ce fut Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui emportèrent la plupart des élèves, remarqua Harry, et cela ne semblait pas incongru, quand on avait écouté la chanson du choixpeau. Dumbledore fit son petit speech d'entrée d'une voix claironnante et dégoulinant de bienveillance feinte. Mais Harry le remercia néanmoins quand il déclara le banquet ouvert. Un soupir de soulagement transperça la salle et le silence se brisa dès les derniers mots de Dumbledore.

Harry mangea uniquement de la viande crue, il n'avait pas avalé de sang depuis longtemps, et son corps lui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Dès ce soir, Harry devrait aller taper dans les réserves de l'infirmerie, le combat d'Azkaban l'avait vidé de ses forces, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait plus fait aucun exercice, magique ou physique avant la rentrée, car il aurait bien pu en tomber malade.

« Après ce fastueux repas, passons aux habituelles recommandations de début d'année » déclara Dumbledore. « Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi. Un couvre-feu, à partir de 22 heures, est instauré dans les couloirs et dans le parc, après cette heure, il est interdit de sortir de son dortoir.»

Quand Harry pensa qu'il allait déjà devoir violer ce joli règlement le soir même, cela le fit sourire.

« Miss Figg, la concierge, m'a demandé de rappeler à vos mémoire, que l'usage de la magie est prohibée dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours, et que certains objets assez dangereux le sont aussi. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera à nouveau les cours de soins aux créatures magiques pendant un certains temps. Pour le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, notre bien aimé professeur n'est pas encore arrivé. Je pense donc qu'il vous fera le plaisir de dévoiler son identité à la première classe qu'il aura, ce qui, de mémoire, est celle des 5ième années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

De nombreux applaudissements couvrirent la salle, pour accueillir l'arrivée de Gobe-Planche, qui se leva et baissa légèrement la tête pour remercier les élèves.

« Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu dans la première quinzaine d'Octobre, et le premier match de l'année se tiendra le 30 octobre. Suite à la tragédie de l'année dernière, il n'y avait eu aucun préfet et préfet en chef l'année dernière, et une milice avait été mise en place. Etant temporaire, on revient donc au régime habituel de préfets et préfets en chef. Comme ils sont tous nouveaux, je pense qu'il serait bien que tous nos préfets et préfets en chef se lèvent et viennent me rejoindre sur l'estrade. » Proposa joyeusement Dumbledore.

Chaque maison possédant 4 préfets, 2 pour la cinquième année, et 2 pour la sixième, et en ajoutant les 2 préfets en chef, ce fut donc dix-huit élèves en tout qui se levèrent des quatre tables, et se dirigèrent, plus ou moins gaiement vers l'estrade. Pour sa part, Harry y allait en reculant, il n'aimait pas être sous la lumière, et préférait agir dans l'ombre. Dumbledore énonça alors le nom de chacun, le préfet nommé devait s'avancer d'un pas pour poser le nom sur le visage.

« Ces dix-huit personnes sont le garant de l'autorité et sont le lien avec vos professeurs et moi-même, si vous avez un quelconque problème, adressez vous à eux s'il est trop difficile de parler avec votre directeur de maison. J'ajoute que les préfets sont tenus à l'anonymat. Ceci clos donc cette soirée, les premières années, suivez vos préfets respectifs. Bonne nuit. » finit Dumbledore avant de se retirer par la petite porte derrière lui, avec le reste des professeurs derrière lui.

Harry se plaça au bout de la table, et les premières années, connaissant son statut, le regardèrent avec attention, ou adoration pour la plupart, car étant pratiquement tous de descendance sorcière, Harry pouvait entendre :

« Wahhh, c'est Harry Potter. » dit une première.

« Oui, il est mignon et craquant avec ses vêtements moldus » déclara une seconde.

« Oui, je suis le fameux et grandissime Harry Potter, tombeur de Voldemort et des vampires pour le malheur, et tombeur de ses dames pour ma profonde joie. Sachez malheureusement que j'ai trouvé la seule que j'aime, je ne suis donc plus à prendre. » Déclara Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à la seconde fille, Salia Senti, si sa mémoire était bonne. « Nous allons attendre que tout le monde s'en aille de la grande salle, je n'ai pas envie de perdre quelqu'un. Pansy, tu peux m'attendre dans la salle commune, je m'en occupe. »

« Merci Harry. » dit Pansy avec soulagement. Elle ne devait pas aimer les gosses. Harry, lui, aimait bien les enfants, avec leurs airs innocents et leurs petites frimousses. À la table des serpents, il ne restait que les premières années, tandis que devant la grande porte, la cohue régnait. »

« Je vais profiter pour vous dire quelques trucs sur Poudlard pour les plus ignorants. Le château possède pas mal de raccourcis pratiques pour atteindre les salles de classe. Je vais d'ailleurs vous proposer un petit tour dans Poudlard avant d'aller dormir, pour vous montrer où se situent les classes. Je peux déjà vous dire que les cours de potion se passent au cachot, à coté de notre salle commune et les cours de botaniques dans les serres se situant près de l'entrée principale de Poudlard. » Informa Harry.

« Ensuite, chaque matière à son propre étage et aile. Ce sera un peu dur pour vous de vous repérer au début, mais si vous êtes gentil dans votre requête, les tableaux qui couvrent les couloirs et les fantômes vous indiqueront le bon chemin. Néanmoins, prévoyez de partir en avance de la grande salle pour rejoindre vos cours au début. Je me souviens de ma première année, et certains de nos mal-aimés Gryffondor avaient réussi à se perdre pour aller dans l'aile nord du second étage pour aller en cours de métamorphose. »

Harry n'oubliait pas d'entretenir la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, c'était bon pour le corps et l'esprit. Et puis cela donnait un peu d'action.

« Tiens, je crois que tout le monde est enfin parti, le château est à nous. » dit Harry en se levant. « Donc je veux une file indienne, deux par deux en vous tenant la main.

« Nannnn » crièrent les enfants.

« Ok, c'est bon, je rigolais, c'était une blague. Vous avez juste à me suivre. »

En usant des passages secrets, qui épatèrent les petits nouveaux, Harry parvint à montrer tous les lieus d'études, la bibliothèque et les salles de permanence en une vingtaine de minutes, ce qui en aurait prit quarante à un élève ne connaissant pas les recoins de Poudlard.

« Faites attention, près du bureau de notre directeur de maison, se trouve une marche piégée. Pour savoir laquelle est-ce, regarder le mur à côté, il y a un tableau avec un lutin farceur. Je pense que c'était une idée de Gryffondor personnellement, une petite blague pour son ami Serpentard lors de la construction du château. » Supposa Harry avec malice. « On a aussi un problème de poltergeist dans le château. Pour le faire fuir, dites seulement que vous allez le dénoncer au baron sanglant, cela devrait suffire à calmer son esprit facétieux. » finit Harry.

« Nous voilà donc devant le mur de Serpentard, qui garde l'accès à notre belle salle commune que vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir. Pour se protéger des autres maisons, un mot de passe est requis. Si je me souviens bien, celui de cette année à été joliment nommé Jeux du sort. » dit Harry avec un air de dédain sur le visage.

« Encore une idée de barbe blanche. » ajouta Harry. « Enfin, devrais-je dire notre bien aimé directeur. »

« Ce serait mieux en effet. » dit une voix venant de derrière Harry.

« Professeur Rogue, voici nos nouvelles pousses pleines de promesses. » dit Harry en se retournant.

« Bien, je vais donc en profiter pour me présenter Harry. Je suis donc Severus Rogue, directeur de votre maison et professeur de potion. Ce que vous dites à Harry, et aussi aux autres préfets, me sera rapporté, mais sans votre nom avec, c'est totalement anonyme alors n'hésitez pas à embêter vos préfets, ils sont là pour ça. » Dit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

« Pour une raison valable bien sur » se crut bon d'ajouter Harry.

« C'est évident. » dit Severus. « J'espère avoir de nouveau la coupe des quatre maisons sur mon bureau, travaillez dur et gagnez des points, faites honneur à notre maison et votre année se passera bien. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Professeur. » dirent les élèves.

« Jeux du sort » ajouta Harry, mais en direction du mur qui rentra sur lui-même. « Il est temps pour vous de dormir, les cours commencent dès demain, soyez présents dans la grande salle vers 7h30, nous vous donnerons à cette occasion votre emploi du temps pour l'année. Les dortoirs des garçons sont à gauche, celui des filles à droites, les sanitaires sont aux milieu. Je vous souhaite à mon tour bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Monsieur le préfet. » dirent les premières années.

« Ah, autre chose avant que vous partiez, appelez moi Harry, juste Harry, à moins que vous ayez envie de subir un sort de ma part. »

« Bonne nuit Harry » dirent avec affolement les premières années, qui se dispersèrent dans les dortoirs. Harry éclata de rire et se dirigea vers Pansy, qui le regardait avec un regard épaté.

« J'aurais jamais réussi à garder en place autant de gosses, tu sais t'y prendre avec les enfants Harry. »

« Merci Pansy, Bonne nuit » lui souhaita Harry.

« Bonne nuit à toi. » dit Pansy en se levant. Elle lui claqua deux grosses bises sur chaque joue, ce qui le fit sourire avant de partir dans son dortoir. Harry ne dut attendre que dix minutes pour que Draco et Maria sortent de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry hocha la tête. Après la réunion, il espérait que Fleur serait là.

« Allons-y. » dit Harry en sortant de la salle commune.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans Poudlard, dont les tableaux les regardaient passer avec bienveillance. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte des appartements de Severus. Harry cogna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Severus apparut, dans son habituel habit noir. Il referma la porte, activant avec sa baguette plusieurs dispositifs de sécurité. Ils montèrent les marches rapidement et sortirent dans le parc, en direction du saule cogneur. Devant l'arbre, se tenait un gros chien noir, dont la patte antérieure droite était appuyée sur le nœud d'une racine. Severus, Harry, Draco, Maria, puis le chien entrèrent dans le passage. Sirius se transforma aussitôt et salua tout le monde, même Rogue eut droit à cet acte de politesse.

Une fois arrivés dans la maison, où Remus les attendait dans un des fauteuils que le loup-garou avait sûrement fait apparaître auparavant, tout le monde prit place, et se tourna vers Harry.

« Bien, nous sommes tous là. A plusieurs degrés, vous savez des choses sur moi, Severus en sait le plus, Maria et Draco le moins, Sirius et Remus sont entre les deux. Et d'autres personnes, qui ne sont pas là pour le moment, en savent autant que vous. Mais tout le monde est là. D'abord, Maria et Draco, je ne vous ai jamais tout révélé entièrement, car vous aviez une faille, celle du fait que votre esprit, trop enfantin, n'était pas protégé d'éventuelles attaques. Maintenant que vous avez environ 15 ans, je peux vous révéler un tournant de ma vie. »

« C'était lors de ma première année, lorsque moi et Draco avons tenté de voler la pierre philosophale. Avant que Dumbledore n'intervienne, Voldemort a fait une proposition que j'ai acceptée. Cette proposition, c'était de devenir son allié. Mais tout ça n'est que tromperies de ma part, j'espionne pour mon propre compte Voldemort, afin d'en apprendre plus sur un être qui a survécu tout comme moi à un sort de la mort. Je joue donc un double-jeu. Depuis quelques jours, vous avez entendu parler d'un certain prince des ténèbres, ce prince, c'est moi. » Continua Harry. « Severus étant legilimens, il a remarqué ce que j'avais en tête, il m'a donc enseigné l'occlumencie. L'art de protéger son esprit »

« Tu veux donc dire, que pendant près de 4 ans, tu ne nous a rien dit. » C'était Draco qui avait parlé, avec une certaine déception dans la voix.

« Il faut comprendre Harry dans ses raisons, et il a raison, savoir ce qu'il vous révèle en ce moment, aurait pu mettre en grand danger votre vie, mais aussi la sienne. Surtout qu'il n'a pas encore tout dit. » Ajouta Severus. La voix de la sagesse avait parlé, et Draco se calma.

« Oui, merci Sev'. Ce que je n'ai pas encore dit à vous deux, c'est que je ne suis pas avec Voldemort, car je n'oublie pas l'assassin de mes parents, mais je ne suis pas avec Dumbledore, celui qui m'a mis dans cette maudite famille des Dursley, celui qui m'a séparé des amis de mes parents, et qui me cache nombre de choses. Et je paris qu'il y a encore de belles choses à découvrir sur Dumbledore. J'ai lu attentivement sa biographie, enfin, ses biographies, et je trouve l'histoire un peu floue quant à ses relations avec Grindelwald. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Le second danger, c'est que n'étant avec ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, je crois bon de créer un troisième parti, dans l'ombre des deux autres, pour mieux poignarder l'ennemi quand il le faudra, et ce moment, je pense qu'il approche. »

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais cela me rappelle les derniers vers du choixpeau. » intervint Maria, en se redressant un peu sur le dos de sa chaise. « Mais dans l'ombre, un nouveau pouvoir s'élève, Plus juste et plus enclin à l'action, Qu'il soit nommé par la verdure de sa pierre, Il combat ténèbres et lumière »

« Tout simplement car ces derniers vers énoncés par le choixpeau me concernent. » révéla Harry. « Le phénix est le messager de Poudlard, et le phénix m'a parlé, me disant que Poudlard était avec moi. C'est pourquoi quand je me déplace, je n'use pas de ma cape, et vous aussi, car le château n'est plus vraiment aux mains de Dumbledore. Les fantômes, les tableaux, en fait, tout ce qui fait Poudlard, on me l'a confié. »

« Quelque chose m'échappe Harry, le choixpeau a parlé d'un nom en lien avec la verdure de sa pierre. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. » Dit Maria en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as toujours l'esprit vif. On va tout simplement dire qu'une action vaut mieux que beaucoup de paroles. Harry se leva, et disparut alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant. Il se trouvait désormais derrière la chaise de Maria.

« J'avais oublié, quand tu fais le pas, tu laisses derrière toi une émeraude. Et à chaque fois qu'il disparaît, l'homme d'émeraude laisse une émeraude derrière lui. Et sans le faire exprès, c'est aussi la couleur de tes yeux. » dit Maria en ramassant la petite émeraude. « Tu es l'homme d'émeraude. »

« Exact. Je me sers de cette couverture me permettant d'agir contre Voldemort, mais aussi contre Dumbledore où même le ministère. Par exemple, c'est moi qui ai fait tuer Fudge et Ombrage. Fudge car c'était un incompétent, on n'a pas besoin de faibles lors d'une guerre. Ombrage car elle avait cru bon de m'envoyer des détraqueurs. Je les ai donc juste renvoyés à l'expéditeur. »

« Mais si tu es le prince des ténèbres. » dit Draco soudainement. « Tu as donc forcement tué la cinquantaine d'aurors d'Azkaban.

« Je devais garder ma couverture, Voldemort m'avait ordonné de les tuer, sûrement un test. » dit Harry. « Je préfère garder sa confiance, et découvrir des choses sur lui et moi. La première, c'est qu'une prophétie me concernant est conservée aux départements des mystères. Une chose qu'a oublié de dire Dumbledore bien sûr. Mais avant de continuer, j'aimerais savoir si vous me suivez toujours, après ce que je viens de révéler. Par exemple Draco, ton père est mangemort, et il se peut bien qu'un jour, tu devras le combattre. Et toi Maria, Luna Lovegood par exemple, est très amie avec Ginny Weasley si je me souviens bien, famille qui est entièrement dévouée à Dumbledore. Je comprendrais que vous ne voudriez plus de… moi. »

« Je te suis » déclara aussitôt Maria. Draco regarda avec surprise sa petite amie. Il prit plus de temps à donner sa réponse.

« Je pourrais essayer de, disons, faire revenir mon père dans un chemin, qui ne soit pas Dumbledore. Je ne m'imagine pas le combattre en duel. »

« Ton père a beaucoup de relations, mais il est avant tout le père de mon meilleur ami, si tu penses réussir à le faire venir parmi nous, je ne suis pas contre cette idée, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de repousser cette échéance quand on commencera à sortir de l'ombre. » dit Harry, confiant en son meilleur ami.

« Alors on fait comme ça. » affirma Draco avec un faible sourire.

« Ce qui nous intéresse, enfin, personnellement, m'intéresse, ce serait de savoir comment tu es devenu mage. Dumbledore est toujours resté flou, d'ailleurs, personne n'a jamais vraiment su si les mages ont jamais existé. ». C'était bien sûr Sirius qui avait parlé.

« Tu n'as jamais su être patient, Black » apostropha aussitôt Severus.

« Et toi, tu gardes trop souvent ton nez dans tes « chèreeeeees » potions. » répliqua Sirius.

« Et moi, je pense que Harry allait commencer à nous expliquer. » dis plus raisonnablement Remus. Sirius et Severus boudèrent, mais se turent.

« Je suis mort deux fois, la première, ce fut lors de l'été suivant ma quatrième année. Je fus renvoyé par un homme inconnu, aux yeux bleus. Je dus, pour revenir sur terre, donner en offrande une personne qui me ressemblait. C'est ainsi que mon ex-petite amie Nijina, est morte. Ma seconde mort est plus intéressante. C'est une discussion plutôt intrigante, de parler de mes morts je trouve. Enfin, mon corps était empli de douleurs, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais en vie, et je retrouvais en face de mes yeux ces orbites bleues que j'avais vues précédemment. Cette fois-ci, cet homme se présenta. C'était Merlin, le fondateur de la magie. Le créateur de l'ordre des mages. Dans cette ordre existe trois ordres, les mages blancs, les mages noirs, et enfin les plus rares, les mages gris. Apparemment, selon Merlin, les moldus n'utilisent que 10 pour cent des capacités de leur cerveau, et ceux qui sont capables d'en utiliser 20 pour cent, sont capables de faire de la magie. En fait, les sorciers ne sont qu'une évolution de l'espèce humaine, et je pense que bientôt, il n'y aura plus que des sorciers. »

« Pour devenir mage, il faut réussir à utiliser 50 pour cent des capacités intellectuelles de son cerveau. Un tel écart entre un sorcier et un mage oblige celui-ci à frôler la mort pour en ressortir renforcé. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé par deux fois, n'étant pas près la première fois, je ne devins pas mage. Ensuite, il suffit de maîtriser cette nouvelle puissance, et les possibilités qu'elle offre. Ainsi, des sorts qui semblent durs pour des sorciers confirmés, ne seront qu'une formalité pour moi. Finalement, je ne suis jamais vraiment mort, mais je m'en suis approché de très près. Une fois prêt, Merlin me renvoya sur Terre, et j'ai l'intime conviction que je dois répéter ce qu'il a fait il y a mille ans, éliminer les deux côtés, et garder le meilleur de chacun. »

« Fleur m'a dit que tu n'avais disparu que quelques secondes, pourtant, ton histoire semble s'étaler sur au moins plusieurs jours. » dit Remus.

« Le temps et l'espace n'ont pas de prise sur ce monde, je suis resté avec Merlin en formation près de trois mois, mais je n'ai disparu que quelques secondes. » expliqua Harry.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es en vie maintenant. » dit Sirius. « Mais tu es quand même le gars le plus chanceux qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. » ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

« La chance des Potter est légendaire Sirius. » dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

« Je pense à quelque chose Harry, nos convictions sont fortes, mais Voldemort a les mangemorts, et Dumbledore l'ordre du phénix et les aurors. » dit Severus avec une certaine inquiétude.

« J'y ai pensé, tu veux dire que nous ne pourrons pas nous battre sans alliés. C'est pourquoi depuis le début de cette réunion, deux personnes se trouvant sous ma cape d'invisibilité, et une troisième qui est je ne sais où sont là. »

Harry se leva, tendit la main et sembla toucher quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait voir, il tira dessus et deux personnes, diamétralement opposées furent révélées à leur regard. Du plafond atterrit une troisième personne. Le premier était surement un nain, petit, trapu et portant une hache aussi grande que lui.

« Voici Gahd El'Maleh, envoyé par les nains du chaos. » annonça Harry.

La seconde était une jeune fille aux yeux, la peau et les cheveux noirs, grande et élancée, elle était sûrement une elfe ce qui fut confirmé quand elle passa ses cheveux derrière ses deux oreilles, légèrement plus effilées que celles humaines.

« Princesse Almaguë, envoyée par les elfes noirs. »

Le troisième était encore plus grand, il atteignait une hauteur de près de deux mètres. Il était enroulé dans une immense cape rouge, la capuche rabattue ne permettait que de voir une paire d'yeux rouges comme la lave en fusion d'un volcan. Autour de lui flottait une odeur de sang et une aura de ténèbres. Malgré la cape, on devinait facilement que l'homme ne devait pas être mince. Il devait sûrement peser dans les centaines de kilos, et Draco et les autres se doutaient bien que cela devait être tout sauf de la graisse.

« Marcus, chef des vampires depuis environ un mois. Ces trois anciens peuples, dédaignés et oubliés par les autres, je compte en faire de précieux alliés. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. J'espère que Gahd acceptera d'aller demander le soutien des nains, Almaguë les elfes des bois et les hauts elfes, et Marcus les succubes et les atronachs. »

Les trois baissèrent la tête, en signe d'affirmation. Tout le monde sembla heureux de la réponse donnée par Harry.

« Au fait Severus, tu ne saurais pas qui est le nouveau professeur de DCFM ? » demanda Draco avec un air intéressé.

« Non, Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me le révéler, sûrement parce qu'il savait que je l'aurais dit à tout le monde si cela avait été le cas. » dit Severus en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, l'attente ne sera pas longue, c'est ton premier cours demain matin. » ajouta Severus avec un air affligé.

« Où peut être parce qu'il sait que le nouveau professeur ne va pas te plaire… » Suggéra Sirius avec un sourire sadique.

« Tous les professeurs de DCFM ont été pour l'instant des incompétents ou des traîtres, je n'en attends pas moins de celui de cette année. » répliqua Severus avec désinvolture.

« On va y aller. » dit Remus en se levant. Il prit Sirius par le bras et sortit de la cabane hurlante avant de transplaner. Severus, Draco et Maria descendirent dans le sous-terrain vers Poudlard tandis qu'Harry récupérait sa cape, et discutait quelques minutes avec ses trois invités cachés.

« Donnez-moi leurs réponses le plus rapidement possible. » dit Harry. « Merci d'être venu, et à bientôt j'espère. »

Harry les raccompagna dehors et ils disparurent, Marcus seul, Almaguë et Gahd ensemble, ayant la même destination. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, espérant apercevoir la chevelure blonde de Fleur du coin de l'œil. Il désespérait de la voir, et il rentra dans la cabane hurlante. Il allait fermer la porte quand on frappa au panneau. Le cœur d'Harry bondit…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Je n'ai pas reçu le chapitre corrigé de ma bêta, et je l'échangerais avec celui là quand je l'aurais reçu. Comme je ne veux pas vous décevoir, je poste donc quand même le chapitre non corrigé. Si il y'a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, indiquez le dans votre review ;) Seconde chose, la chanson du choixpeau, bien que ressemblante à celle de JKR, j'ai changé quelques petites choses, outre la dernière strophe, à vous de trouver Merci pour toutes ces review, une véritable avalanche, et j'enjoins tout mes reviewers anonyme à s'inscrire sur le site pour recevoir un petit mot en retour. Si vous ne savez comment faire car en anglais, un lien sur mon profil vous envois sur un site qui vous explique tout ça avec image et traduction ;)

mellon.


	7. Et le professeur de DCFM est :

** HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir :**

** Chapitre 7 : Et le professeur est…**

**Chapitre corrigé le 10 octobre 2007**

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte, mais il fut déçu de voir Remus dans l'entrebâillement.

« Désolé, Sirius à encore oublié sa baguette. » dit Remus en roulant des yeux.

« Pourquoi il ne vient pas lui-même ? » demanda Harry en jetant un accio. Une baguette lui sauta dans les mains. Il la tendit à Remus.

« Il drague. Merci » dit simplement Remus en roulant encore des yeux. « Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Remus, et bon courage avec mon parrain. » Répondit Harry.

Il ferma la porte une nouvelle fois. Et ferma les yeux, espoir rejeté, elle ne viendrait pas. Harry secoua la tête, refoulant les quelques larmes qui voulaient percer ses paupières. Alors qu'il hésitait à partir, on toqua à la porte. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Harry posa sa main contre le montant de la porte, de l'autre côté, sans qu'Harry le sache, la personne faisait de même. Harry ouvrit la porte lentement et capta une paire d'yeux bleus. Harry se plongea dans ce regard rassurant. Elle était venue. Fleur s'avança lentement, tout se passait lentement.

« Pardon » dit-elle avec une voix enfantine.

« Pourquoi t'excuser ? » demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fleur avait demandé pardon.

« Ta lettre, elle m'a fait réaliser que je t'avais laissé seul. Je ne t'ai même pas écrit une seule fois depuis ton départ. Ma mère m'a filé un de ses savons quand elle l'a su. Je me rends compte que ce n'était pas sympa de ne rien t'avoir dit, je me suis murée dans mon chagrin de la perte d'Alex, et je t'ai oublié, toi, le seul qui aurait pu me rendre joyeuse, et aussi celui qui a sauvé mon père. J'ai vraiment été idiote, Harry, alors encore une fois, pardon. » Fleur avait dit cela d'une traite, sans respirer mais avec une voix déçue d'elle-même.

Harry ne dit rien, il l'a prit seulement dans ses bras, content de la revoir à nouveau, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Pendant ces moments là, son rôle d'agent triple n'avait plus aucune importance. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, heureux de se retrouver. Ils dormirent ensemble dans le lit de la cabane hurlante, après un nettoyage à la baguette d'Harry. Ce dernier fit aussi apparaître une grosse couette pourpre qui les protégea du froid.

Le lendemain, le jour sortait à peine de l'œuf, qu'Harry et Fleur étaient déjà débout et se promenaient main dans la main dans Pré au Lard, discutant principalement de ce qu'Harry avait dit aux autres, mais aussi de ce qu'allait faire Fleur. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler, étant la princesse de France, elle était beaucoup trop connue. Mais Fleur voulait quand même gagner son argent par elle-même. Harry lui avait donc fait une proposition : travailler chez les moldus. La famille royale française, n'avait conservé que sa branche magique, dans le monde des moldus, elle était donc une parfaite inconnue. Il n'était pas rare que des sorciers travaillent chez des moldus, d'ailleurs, le ministère aidait ces personnes en leur fournissant les papiers que demanderaient les patrons moldus.

« Tu es formidable mon chéri, je vais creuser cette idée » s'exclama Fleur en l'embrassant légèrement, une récompense en quelque sorte.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, Dumbledore ne doit pas se douter que je suis en dehors du château, et mes cours vont bientôt commencer, de plus étant préfet… »

Fleur l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais sûrement pour le faire taire cette fois.

« Je sais, vas-y, on se revoit ici ce soir. » demanda Fleur avec espérance.

« Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je peux pas me passer de toi. » dit Harry.

Il arriva dans une grande salle agitée, les emplois du temps avaient déjà été distribués et le regard de Pansy s'éclaira en le voyant, elle lui donna un papier qu'elle tenait dans la main, sûrement son emploi du temps, songea Harry avec un air intéressé. Dumbledore n'avait pas menti, il avait deux heures de DCFM tout de suite après le petit déjeuner. Harry mangea peu, en effet, Fleur et lui avaient préféré manger ensemble dans un petit pub, Harry, pour ne pas se faire repérer, avait modifié légèrement ses traits et recouvert sa cicatrice. Il profita de ce temps gagné pour retourner aux cachots et prendre le livre de DCFM et celui de potion, matière qui suivait avant le repas du midi, ainsi qu'un bloc de papier moldu, beaucoup plus pratique que des rouleaux de parchemin. Arrivé en avance, il remarqua que la porte de la salle de classe était ouverte. Curieux, Harry entra. Fini les images d'hommes torturés et d'appareils anti-mangemorts, et bienvenue aux images de Quidditch, dont la plupart étaient féminines, remarqua Harry. C'était donc bien un homme, ou une femme aux tendances féminines.

Harry prit place au second rang, le meilleur selon lui, car on n'était pas pris pour un faux jeton du premier rang, ni un rebelle du dernier, et le second rang permettait souvent une bonne écoute. C'était aussi le rang où on était le moins souvent interrogé, Harry parlait avec expérience, car à part McGonagall qui le tenait en grippe, Harry n'avait jamais eu de contrôle oral au début d'un cours. Au fur et à mesure que 8 heures approchait, la salle se remplit de Serpentards comme de Gryffondors. Comme Harry s'était placé du coté droit de la classe, il fut tout naturel que les Gryffondors se placèrent à gauche. Draco, et un certain Blaise Zabini (un jeune homme noir de leur année) rejoignirent Harry au second rang, tandis qu'au premier rang s'était placé Vincent et Greg, étant arrivés en dernier, ils n'eurent pas trop le choix.

8 heures était désormais passé de dix minutes, et la salle de classe était silencieuse, tout le monde ayant fini de trouver le pourquoi du comment de l'absence du professeur. Personne ne s'en plaignait vraiment. Surtout en ce début de rentrée. Un quart sonna à la montre d'Harry quand une voix s'écria :

« Bonjours les jeunes »

L'esprit d'Harry fit tilt aussitôt, il connaissait cette voix.

« Vous êtes en retard » reprocha Granger.

« Cool, faites ça tous les jours » ajouta Weasley.

« Quel beau mec » ajouta Padma Patil.

« Au secours ! C'est le prisonnier » s'écria Moon.

« Sirius » finit Harry avec une voix surprise.

« Désolé, j'avais un truc à faire Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, je ne pourrai malheureusement pas faire ça tout les jours, à moins de vouloir me faire renvoyer. Miss Patil, je suis célibataire. Mr Moon, j'ai été blanchi par le ministère, souvenez-vous en. Harry, surprise ! » S'exclama Sirius en souriant, levant son pouce de la main droite.

La salle éclata en marmonnements furieux ou joyeux.

« Comme vous le savez tous, je suis Sirius Black, parrain du sale gosse assis au second rang et accessoirement pour cette année votre plus beau et brillant professeur de DCFM que vous n'ayez jamais vu. » dit Sirius sans complexe.

Des soupirs traversèrent la salle, d'exaspération ou d'amusement. Harry était entre les deux. Pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, sacré Sirius, une bonne surprise. Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir tué Ombrage. Cette année allait promettre.

« So, on va donc voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre. Désolé de vous avoir fait acheter ce livre, mais votre Directeur m'a obligé à en acheter un. Alors j'ai pris Le conte des trois frères, c'est un petit livre pour enfant je sais, mais bon, c'était le moins cher que j'ai trouvé et qui a un mince lien avec la DCFM. Vous pouvez donc le lire avant de dormir. Cette année, on utilisera la baguette, et uniquement la baguette. Contrairement à notre bien aimé professeur de potions, agiter sa baguette n'est pas idiot et facile. Des objections ? » Demanda Sirius avec un sourire éclatant, surtout pour la gent féminine.

« Pas de livre ? » dit tristement Hermione.

« Eh oui Miss Granger, la DCFM, pour moi, c'est surtout concentré sur l'action sur le terrain. Et comme notre mage noir détesté est revenu, il va vous en falloir, du terrain. On apprend rien dans les livres, c'est l'expérience qui forge l'âme d'un combattant. Après ce magnifique speech que l'on sert normalement aux newbies à l'académie des aurors, passons à plus intéressant. » Finit Sirius d'un ton sombre.

« J'ai demandé pour ce cours l'aide fortuite de votre professeur de potion. Eh oui, il faut bien reconnaître que le professeur Rogue à un quelconque talent dans son domaine. Il m'a donc fabriqué une potion, qui va vous faire plonger dans vos rêves, enfin, plutôt vos cauchemars. Grâce à cette amulette que je porte autour du cou, je vais pouvoir observer votre performance. Donc, épatez-moi. Bien sur, vous passez un par un. Comme ce sont vos cauchemars, vous pouvez déjà essayer de deviner vos ennemis pendant que les autres passeront. »

On remarqua alors l'amulette que portait Sirius, faite en pierre avec un cœur en jade, recouvert d'inscriptions mystérieuses, elle semblait authentique. Harry se demandait où Sirius avait pu se la procurer. Une amulette permettant d'aller dans les rêves et les cauchemars, plutôt atypique.

« On va vous faire passer dans l'ordre alphabétique… » Harry se décontracta.

« En partant de la fin. » ajouta Sirius. Harry grogna.

Blaise Zabini passa en premier. Sans être un ami, il était une connaissance pour Harry. Il ressortit de son rêve avec un saignement à la lèvre et en boitillant légèrement de la jambe gauche. Weasley passa ensuite. Et selon ses réactions de peur, cela ne devait pas être beau à voir. Et il criait partout en écrasant quelque chose au sol avec son pied : « Araignée ahhhh !! » Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry.

Il s'avança donc vers son parrain, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en lui tendant la potion. Harry la bu d'un trait et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit. Le ciel était rouge sang, devant lui s'étendait un marécage sans fin, mais au lieu d'eau, c'était de la lave que crachait continuellement un volcan qui déchirait au loin l'horizon. Le ciel était fendu d'éclairs, mais pourtant, point de pluie. Il se retourna mais ne vit que ce même paysage chaotique. Aucune porte de sortie. Harry se regarda et vit qu'il n'était habillé que d'un pantalon de mauvaise facture. Aucune arme, aucune baguette. Harry se dit que si c'était son cauchemar, il pouvait bien modifier quelques petites choses.

Harry reprit donc des vêtements, pensant un peu à ceux qu'avaient les assassins, qui semblaient bien pratiques. Ses armes blanches apparurent devant lui et sa baguette trouva naturellement sa place dans sa main gauche. Harry s'équipa donc et partit droit vers le volcan, étant donné que c'était la seule chose qui dénotait dans le paysage. L'air pesait lourd sur ses épaules et la température était écrasante. Continuant sur le fait que c'était son cauchemar, il fit donc baisser la température sensiblement, l'air sembla dès lors devenir plus léger et il continua sa route. Au pied du Volcan, il aperçut alors trois personnes qui lui barraient la route. Les deux premières, il les reconnut aussitôt, bien qu'il ne les avait jamais vues en vrai, il avait pu les voir en photo. James et Lily Potter. La troisième personne se tenait derrière, on ne pouvait dire si c'était un humain, car l'ombre qui l'enveloppait empêchait même aux yeux de vampire d'Harry de voir au travers.

« Papa…Maman… » Dit Harry en avançant.

« Bonjour mon chéri » dit Lily Potter d'une voix froide et aigue, qui ne devait sûrement pas être sa véritable voix.

« Bonsoir, Fils. » dit James d'une voix sensiblement identique à celle de sa femme.

James leva alors sa baguette et lui jeta d'emblée un sort de la mort. Harry l'évita de justesse, surpris.

« Ding Deng Dong, frère Jacques, dormez-vous, sonnez les matines… » Chanta Lily, tout en lançant sur Harry des sorts de la mort. C'était tellement…décalé. « Il faut dormir, mon petit » dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire, un rire sinistre.

« Papa est en haut, qui fait du gâteau, maman est en bas… » Chanta James avant de lancer un sort de douleur. Harry, son regard incrédule fixé sur Lily, ne put éviter le sort et il se le prit dans l'estomac. Harry poussa un bref cri de douleur avant de se relever. Encore une fois, il pouvait bénir le fait de ne pas être totalement humain. Car un humain aurait été tout simplement tué en quelques secondes par cette Endoloris surpuissant.

Harry, au sol, le souffle cour, posa sa main au sol avant de murmurer.

« Invocation, Atronach de feu ».

Une cercle violet apparut et une femme, entièrement faite de feu et de lave apparut. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et une boule de feu en sortit et consuma aussitôt Lily, qui devant la puissance d'attaque, ne ressemblait déjà qu'à un corps calciné. Harry ne voulait pas se battre directement contre ses parents, même s'il savait que c'était son esprit, il avait bien essayé de les faire disparaître, mais c'était un échec. Apparemment, son contrôle sur lui-même était limité. Il avait donc invoqué une créature pour faire le travail à sa place. Elle se débarrassa de James tout aussi facilement, évitant d'une ondulation du bassin le sort de la mort que lui lançait James avant de lui balancer sa boule de feu. Elle disparut dans la même fumée violette qui l'avait fait apparaître.

« Alors Harry, qu'est ce que ça fait de tuer ses parents ? » C'était l'ombre qui avait parlé. Sa voix semblait normale, calme, reposante. Un invisible aurait pu croire que la personne qui lui parlait était un jeune trentenaire, père de famille.

« Ils étaient déjà morts, avant que l'Atronach ne les tue. » dit simplement Harry.

« S'ils étaient déjà morts, alors pourquoi tu ne les as pas tué toi-même ? » demanda l'ombre.

Harry garda le silence.

« Tu ne réponds pas, et tu as peut-être raison. Dans tous les cas, si tu veux sortir, il faudra me tuer. » Finit l'ombre, qui se révéla alors.

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était tout simplement Voldemort portant fièrement une robe bleue avec de petites lunes, une longue barbe et les lunettes du directeur de Poudlard. C'était comique.

« Si j'étais toi… Harry, je ne rirais pas si vite. Mon apparence te fait rire, voyons ce que la puissance des deux plus grands mage de tous les temps depuis Merlin va te faire voir en émotions. »

Dumblemort, comme l'appela pour faire simple Harry, éclata d'un rire sinistre, sa bouche formant une grimace affreuse. Harry remarqua alors les deux bâtons magiques de Dumblemort. Cela serait en effet difficile. Car un bâton de mage possédait déjà sa propre puissance. Celui qui possédait donc deux bâtons était surpuissant. Harry regarda avec consternation sa baguette. Ce n'était pas un combat de sorcier. Il y eut un flash et la tenue argentée le recouvrit, tandis qu'il tenait de ses deux mains son bâton.

Harry sentait bien la puissance magique que dégageait Dumblemort. Elle était bien plus puissante que lui. Harry n'avait aucune chance. Sauf s'il demandait encore un peu d'aide. Une atronach ne suffirait surement pas contre une telle puissance. Même lors de son entraînement, il ne l'avait jamais invoqué, car une invocation pouvait se retourner contre son invocateur. Il devait faire appeler au Seigneur Daedras de la destruction, le plus puissant de tous, la plus puissante des invocations au stade de mage. Il espérait que comme il était dans son esprit, il pourrait plus facilement le contrôler.

Harry tapa son bâton au sol et gronda :

« Invocation, Seigneur Daedras de la destruction. »

Un feu rouge dévorant empli l'espace entre Dumblemort et lui.

« Pauvre fou » hurla Dumblemort.

Le feu s'apaisa et devant lui se tenait une créature bizarre. D'une hauteur exceptionnelle, environ une dizaine de mètres. Il avait tout le corps d'un buffle surpuissant se tenant debout. Ses pattes arrière étant d'ailleurs des sabots. Mais il possédait deux mains au lieu des pattes avant. Il tenait d'une main une immense épée de feu et un fouet à multiples lanières. Il était fait de feu et d'ombre, visqueux et possédant une paire d'aile immense.

« Quel est le fou qui ose m'invoquer, moi, Seigneur Daedras de la Destruction. »

Harry ne répondit pas, et préféra faire apparaître quatre grosses chaines en fer forgé qui emprisonnèrent jambes et bras de la bête. Les capitons se fixèrent dans le volcan. La lave coula sur le seigneur Daedras, mais cela ne lui fit rien pour autant. Il hurla de colère.

« C'est toi, et tu oses m'enfermer, petit mage de pacotilles. » La voix surpuissante plaqua les cheveux d'Harry sur sa tête, déplaçant une nuée de poussière volcanique. Harry lança alors sur le démon un sort de refroidissement.

« Je suis ton invocateur, si j'ai réussis à t'invoquer, je ne dois pas un être un simple mage de pacotilles. Tu dois m'obéir. »

« Très bien » cracha le démon. « Libère-moi, et je vais m'occuper de cet incapable.

Dumblemort sembla se réveiller et lança un sort d'explosion sur le seigneur Daedras avant qu'il ne soit libéré. Malheureusement pour Dumblemort, Harry dévia le sort sur les chaînes qui se brisèrent, libérant le Seigneur Daedras, qui fondit sur Dumblemort. Le fouet claqua, et Dumblemort créa un bouclier blanc qui résista au choc. Le fouet claqua une nouvelle fois et fit mouche. Il entoura le bâton noir. Il tira dessus et de sa lame de feu, le fendit sur toute la longueur. Mais Dumblemort profita de ce moment pour repousser le Seigneur, le faisant chuter dans la lave, que Dumblemort congela. Le seigneur Daedras mourût, mais il avait déjà beaucoup aidé Harry. Dumblemort ne possédait plus qu'un bâton de mage.

« Nous sommes désormais à égalité, Dumblemort, un bâton chacun. » dit Harry en s'approchant.

« Tiens tiens, tu veux enfin combattre par toi-même au lieu d'envoyer des invocations, bien que j'avoue que la dernière m'a un peu surpris, elle n'était pas de taille. » dit-il en éclatant de rire. « Voyons voir ce que tu vaux » dit Dumblemort.

Autant dire que le combat était titanesque. Chaque sort était accompagné d'une déflagration qui cisaillait la terre sur toute la longueur. Harry lançait sort sur sort, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'incidence. Alors ils oublièrent la magie et foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, volant dans les airs. Harry sortit son Argolas et fit de gros dégâts à Dumblemort, qui combattait avec une épée de diamant. Harry esquivait, ne préférant ne pas parer, car il savait très bien qu'une lame en diamant allait fendre son katana aussi facilement que du beurre. Mais malgré cette arme surpuissante, Dumblemort était bien moins bon en combat rapproché et il le remarqua. Il lança alors un sort, le vent se leva et Harry fut repoussé plus loin, des blessures légères apparaissant ici et là. Un vent qui coupait, tellement il était puissant.

Harry pansa magiquement ses blessures et repoussa ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il était plus fort que lui, c'est indéniable, sauf dans les techniques physiques. C'était un filon à exploiter. Harry rangea donc son bâton, inutile pour ce qu'il allait tenter. Il s'élança alors vers Dumblemort, le dos bas, les bras flottants derrière lui. Il évita d'un bond les sorts que lui jetait le mage. Il se baissa et se ramassa sur lui-même, effectuant une roulade sur le sol. Trop loin. Dumblemort reculait. Harry influa donc sur son esprit et créa un mur ovale, fermé dont le seul passage se situait derrière Harry. Passage qu'Harry referma. Des torches apparurent et éclairèrent la pièce qu'Harry avait créée de toutes pièces, sortie de son esprit fécond. Tout cela empêcha Dumblemort de reculer ou de s'envoler.

Harry dévia sa course tandis que Dumblemort longeait le mur à la recherche d'une sortie. Harry arriva alors devant lui et utilisa une technique que Maitre Chuang lui avait enseigné. La technique des cinq doigts de la main et de la paume qui fait exploser le cœur. Harry toucha la veine cave inférieure, la veine cave supérieure, l'aorte, puis l'artère pulmonaire et enfin la veine pulmonaire. Avec chacun de ses doigts il avait bloqué les entrées et sorties du sang, les bouchant grâce à des caillots magiques. Il tapa alors avec sa paume sur le cœur en entier.

« Game over » dit Harry. « Quand j'aurai reculé de trois pas, tu seras mort. ». Harry recula d'un pas.

« Tu as gagné car tu étais dans ton esprit, Potter » dit Dumblemort en crachant du sang.

« Je sais, mais un combattant doit savoir se servir de l'environnement mis à sa disposition. » expliqua Harry en reculant à nouveau d'un pas.

« Regarde-toi, tu es mort de fatigue, et l'invocation du Seigneur Daedras t'as complètement vidé de ta magie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai perdu contre un être aussi faible. »

« Tu as entièrement raison, c'est pourquoi je dois m'entraîner sérieusement pour espérer battre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ce fut un bon entraînement pour me ramener les pieds sur terre, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir si je veux que tout ce que je souhaite devienne réel. » Harry recula alors une troisième fois d'un pas et Dumblemort tomba à terre, mort.

Une porte apparut devant lui, une immense structure en roche, ovale, dont l'intérieur était mangé par les flammes. Harry passa par ce passage et atterrit dans la salle de classe. Alors que son combat lui avait semblé durer des heures, il remarqua sur la pendule qu'il n'avait passé que 15 minutes dans son esprit. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, c'est la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Les coupures, bénigne dans son esprit, étaient en faite de grosses entailles ouvertes et profondes. Son sort de blessures légères n'avait rien arrangé. Du sang s'écoulait rapidement, et dans certaines plaies, Harry pouvait apercevoir ses os. Mais déjà les blessures se refermaient, et il fit un sourire réconfortant à Sirius qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Draco passa peu après lui, puis ensuite, il se désintéressa complètement des autres élèves, préférant discuter avec Draco de leurs cauchemars et de cette bonne expérience, bien que légèrement dangereuse.

« Bien, je pense que vous plonger dans vos pires cauchemars vous a été bénéfique » dit Sirius d'un ton enjoué. « Même si 7 de vos camarades ont du se rendre à l'infirmerie, mais je crois que Madame Pomfresh s'ennuyait de toute façon » ajouta Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Au prochain cours, on va passer un petit mois entièrement sur le patronus. Je vous conseille aussi d'acheter de la cire pour votre baguette, car elle va beaucoup servir cette année, et elle doit être en parfait état pour passer vos buses. »

La cloche retentit et tous les élèves firent racler les chaises, saluant leur professeur avant de partir. Harry lui, préféra rester un peu.

« Je sais déjà faire le patronus Sirius. Remus te l'a sûrement dit. » Indiqua Harry.

« En effet, tu viendras donc au prochain cours montrer devant tout le monde que tu sais faire un patronus, puis après tu ne seras plus obliger de venir en cours de DCFM pendant un mois. D'ailleurs, je sais que tu n'as rien à apprendre de moi. Mais faut jouer le jeu. » Dit Sirius.

Harry sortit sa nouvelle baguette, qu'il avait achetée au marché noir dans l'allé des embrumes. En effet, un sorcier n'avait droit qu'à deux baguettes. C'est une baguette normale, bois de chêne et nerf de cheval, l'élément le plus stable et qui convenait souvent à chaque sorcier. La pause étant fini, Harry souhaita bonne chance à Sirius, dont les élèves de première année arrivaient. Harry rejoignit au pas de course la salle de potions et passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il salua de la tête Severus qui lui indiqua une place de la tête, tandis qu'il parlait aux élèves d'une potion. Les Poufsouffles furent contrits de voir Harry s'en tirer sans rien.

Les potions étaient devenues plus qu'un cours, mais un vrai sport pour Harry, qui avait lu avec attention le livret de Severus. Il avait appris que la technique donnée dans les livres n'était pas toujours la meilleure. Il décida donc de tenter sa chance avec ce qu'il connaissait, et de faire des potions par d'autres moyens que ceux décrits dans le livre. C'était assez amusant, car à chaque étape, il devait parfois rajouter des ingrédients non-demandés dans la potion pour qu'elle ait les effets voulus. Tout était sur le fait des propriétés de chaque ingrédients.

Le soir tomba sur Poudlard, et Harry était en ce moment même dans le parc, tenant une longue branche qui lui permit de stopper les mouvements du saule cogneur. Il s'y précipita et continua son chemin dans le tunnel. Quand il entra au premier étage, Fleur l'attendait déjà, dans le lit, avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Alors ce travail ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai trouvé plusieurs demandes, je passe les entretiens demain. Mais je pense que fleuriste m'irait bien. J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs, et depuis toute petite, avec ma mère, on jardine un coin du jardin royal. J'ai quelques bases donc. » dit Fleur.

Ils discutèrent tard dans la nuit et dans la matinée, avant de s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais pour Harry, l'heure n'était pas venue de dormir. Il reçut des images, très sporadiques et floues. Il relâcha donc son emprise qu'il avait sur son esprit, et donc son enceinte d'occlumens et il put voir une scène avec plus de précision. Il vit un serpent passer dans un trou à la base d'un mur, à côté d'une vieille cabine téléphonique. Ensuite, le serpent ondula rapidement et se retrouva dans le Hall du ministère, vide à cette heure de la nuit. Ils descendirent les escaliers, cela prit bien 10 minutes avant d'arriver dans un couloir gris, terne où des images de condamnés à mort faisaient office de décoration. Le serpent arriva alors devant une porte, il la fixa longuement avant de reprendre le chemin inverse.

« Le chemin de la prophétie se situe derrière la porte, après, tu devras trouver par toi-même la salle des prophéties. Nagini ne peut s'aventurer plus loin. Fais-cela vers la fin de l'année, l'attention sera relâchée, de plus, je ferai une petite diversion pour te faciliter la tâche. »

Ces mots, dits d'une voix lointaine, appartenaient à Voldemort. Ainsi il lui montrait la voie. Mais il devait en apprendre plus sur les prophéties, et l'impact qu'elles pourraient avoir sur lui, pour savoir s'il doit la donner à Voldemort ou pas…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et voilà, vous savez à présent tout, tout sur le professeur de DCFM, enfin, tous sauf une ou deux choses . J'espère que vous avez passer un moment agréable à lire ce chapitre avant la rentrée scolaire ou travail qui se profile devant nous. Je vous souhaite donc bon courage et une bonne réussite dans vos études ou votre travaille.

mellon


	8. Discussion avec un prophète :

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir :**

** Chapitre 8 : Discussion avec une prophète :**

**Chapitre corrigé le 9 octobre 2007**

Harry marchait d'un pas sûr dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le dos droit, les épaules relevées et le front haut. Il marchait dans Poudlard comme si c'était sa maison, et Harry croyait très fort que c'était en effet le cas. Cette journée de début décembre commençait sous les meilleurs hospices. Il avait gagné contre Gryffondor deux semaines auparavant, les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient demandé de participer à une nouvelle blague, qui se résumait plutôt à faire le plus de chahut possible en une journée. Ses notes étaient toujours aussi excellentes dans toutes les matières et il commençait des recherches pour créer ou améliorer des potions.

Il voyait Fleur quotidiennement dans la cabane hurlante, et avait eu le plaisir d'une petite visite d'Almaguë hier soir, lui disant que les elfes de tout horizon l'aideraient dans sa quête de pacifier le monde et le rendre libre, comme autrefois. De plus, Ghad et Marcus devaient revenir aujourd'hui pour lui confirmer que nains et atronachs le suivraient, ainsi que diverses autres créatures, qui ressemblaient plus à des clans que des peuples tellement leur nombre avait diminué.

Les cours de DCFM étaient un vrai plaisir, même si Harry apprenait plus à connaître et à tisser des liens avec son parrain que d'apprendre à se défendre contre les forces du mal. De plus, chaque jour de pleine lune, Remus venait dans la cabane hurlante et Harry et Sirius s'amusaient avec lui dans la forêt, comme au temps des maraudeurs, disait Remus avec tristesse et joie mêlées. Bien qu'Harry soit vamlyc, il se maîtrisait désormais facilement en pleine transformation, surtout qu'il s'abreuvait de sang avant la pleine lune, le ventre plein, le loup n'avait plus très faim.

Mais pourquoi ce jour-ci rendait Harry si heureux, sûrement car il avait enfin trouvé le temps d'aller chercher des informations sur les prophéties, car depuis la rentrée, il n'avait eu aucun temps mort, surtout qu'il avait beaucoup d'activités extrascolaires. Fleur prenait déjà beaucoup de son temps, et cela ne déplaisait pas à Harry, pas du tout. (C'est à ce moment qu'il songea à la nuit précédente, après qu'Almaguë soit parti. Une nuit de folie, sans aucun doute).

Il grimpa l'échelle escamotable avec souplesse et apparut dans la pièce dont lui avait tant parlé Draco, qui avait surtout pris DCFM pour ne rien faire. Le flegme Anglais, selon Maria. Harry découvrit donc la chaleur étouffante qui régnait, les poufs et fauteuils renfoncés, et enfin la professeur Trelawney en personne, buvant de la piquette d'une main, le regardant d'un air torve derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

« On est pas dans la merde » se dit Harry en prenant place devant le bureau.

Gentiment mais fermement, il prit la bouteille qu'il posa loin de la main froide de la prof de divination. Ils se regardèrent fixement, Harry haussa rapidement les yeux et débuta la conversation :

« Bonjour professeur, j'aurais quelques questions techniques à vous poser. Je sais que je ne suis pas inscrit dans votre cours, mais les réponses que vous pouvez m'apporter me seraient très utiles. » Dit Harry d'une voix polie.

Elle répondit en regardant d'un air envieux la bouteille.

« Je vous écoute » dit-elle avec une « bravitude » retrouvée.

« En fait, j'ai une question principale de laquelle peuvent découler d'autres questions. Alors professeur, dites-moi tout sur les prophéties. » Dit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête.

« Une prophétie est un message que l'on reçoit de Dieu, des paroles ou des écrits divinement inspirés. Elle peut avoir trait au passé, au présent, et le plus souvent au futur. Quand une personne prophétise : un prophète ou prophétesse, elle dit ou écrit ce que Dieu veut qu'elle sache pour son bien, ou celui des autres. Une prophétie a un sujet, et parfois un complément. Elle peut survenir avec un cataclysme, une guerre et bien d'autres sujets. »

« Pour une prophétie portant sur le futur d'une personne, est-ce que cette personne peut s'écarter de ce que dit la prophétie où est-ce comme le destin, inflexible ? » demanda Harry.

« Je crois, que si une prophétie est faite, c'est pour qu'on puisse être avertis bien sûr du danger imminent. Si une prophétie annonce un cataclysme, peut être que Dieu a envie de limiter les dégâts en annonçant la catastrophe à l'avance. Dans tous les cas, celui qui sait le passé, le présent et le futur aura toujours un avantage sur l'ignorant. » dit la professeur en essuyant ses lunettes.

« Une prophétie est donc dangereuse pour les concernés. » demanda Harry

« En quelque sorte, mais tout dépend de ce que contient la prophétie bien sûr » approuva Trelawney.

« Bien sûr… » Songea Harry.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé » dit Harry en tendant la bouteille, comme un signe de remerciement supplémentaire.

« Revenez quand vous voulez Mr Potter, je n'ai jamais autant discuté divination avec un élève » complimenta le professeur en baissant la tête.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'en aller, des réponses en plus, mais aussi des interrogations, la principale étant de savoir ce que contenait la prophétie. Dans tous les cas, Voldemort ne pouvait avoir la prophétie, c'était certain, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan pour garder sa place auprès de Voldemort.

C'est l'esprit un peu plus sombre qu'Harry termina sa journée, mais les réponses n'étaient pas souvent plaisantes à l'oreille, mais nécessaires pour avancer. Harry se promenait désormais avec Draco et Maria dans le jardin de Poudlard, pas le parc mais un jardin floral, gravillonné où les élèves venaient souvent se détendre aux alentours du mois de mars, au printemps. En ce début d'hiver, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pourtant, l'instinct animal d'Harry lui criait un danger, mais Harry ne voyait rien. Sur ses gardes, il continua sa route avec ses deux amis, discutant principalement de ce qu'Harry avait appris sur les prophéties.

Ils passèrent à côté d'un vieux chêne plusieurs fois centenaire, Harry était légèrement en retrait par rapport au couple que formait Draco et Maria. Il voulut parler mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, il était muet ! Remarquant cet état, Harry voulu s'élancer vers ses deux amis, qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Il sentit alors un filin en métal sous sa gorge et il s'éleva soudainement, tracté par une force surpuissante qui tenait le filin. Harry pendait à trois mètres du sol, un filet de sang s'écoulant de la blessure qui se formait sous la pression du filin.

Harry paniqua, cherchant à héler ses amis qui continuaient leur route, s'éloignant de lui progressivement, une sorte de trahison involontaire pour Harry. Il se rappela alors, à temps, qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie. Le fait qu'il soit vamlyc avait empêché que sa gorge soit tranchée, mais il allait finir par mourir étouffé. Il posa sa main sur son torse et murmura une litanie de mots, avec dureté et rapidité. Un sort d'allègement corporel, désormais, il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Harry attendit patiemment et le vent du nord l'emporta, tourbillonnant dans un courant ascendant. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Il défit son sort de plume et tomba lourdement au sol, les deux genoux brisés et quelques côtes déplacées.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Maria avaient enfin remarqué la disparition d'Harry. Ils s'étaient retournés alors qu'ils entendaient un craquement dégoûtant venant de derrière eux. Ils virent Harry au sol, les jambes dans un angle inquiétant, semblant souffrir le martyr, l'herbe tachetée de sang. Plus loin, une personne, tenant dans ses main un filin qui brillait au soleil, regardait Harry se tordre de douleur. Il sortit une dague en ébène de son aube rouge et s'approcha d'Harry, dont la guérison des blessures multiples mettait du temps à s'effectuer.

Harry voyait bien l'homme en rouge approcher, mais dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, diminué physiquement, et magiquement car toute sa magie était accaparée par le soin de ses blessures, il était complètement démuni face à une attaque de l'homme, qui n'allait pas tarder, la seule chose qui pouvait le ralentir, c'était sa parole.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » dit Harry avec une voix hachée.

« Assassin Ash, la mère de la nuit réclame ton âme pour me permettre d'accéder au rang supérieur dans la guilde. » répondit le dénommé Ash.

« La… mère de la nuit ? » répéta Harry.

« … » Devant le manque de parole de son vis-à-vis, Harry continua à parler.

« Pourquoi moi ? Avant de mourir, pourquoi moi ? » demanda Harry, avec une voix implorante.

« Après avoir tué Altaïr, l'assassin le plus vieux de la guilde, l'un des chefs du conseil, tu nous as imposé le respect, mais aussi la crainte, jamais auparavant les assassins n'avaient raté un contrat. Tu es l'homme à tuer. » dit l'assassin Ash.

Il leva la lame au niveau de sa tête et l'abaissa, mais Draco et Maria, qui avaient eu le temps de s'approcher, déclamèrent en même temps.

« Ejec ! »

L'assassin fut touché et fut soudainement tiré en arrière, laissant tomber sa dague qui se ficha dans le sol à quelques centimètres de la main d'Harry, qui vit l'assassin s'écraser contre le mur d'enceinte de Poudlard. Ses os se brisèrent et une marre de sang se forma autour du corps sans vie de Ash.

Harry se releva avec l'aide de ses deux amis, les remerciant au passage chaudement pour l'intervention. Il empocha la dague d'ébène, et s'approcha du corps. Il releva le capuchon et vit le visage d'un elfe, assez jeune semblait-il, mais avec cette race, il était très dur de donner un âge précis. Néanmoins, la peau noire qui caractérisait les elfes noirs n'était pas présente ici, c'était donc le peuple cousins de ces derniers, les elfes des bois, ou un haut-elfe. Harry vérifia la taille de l'individu et vit qu'elle était assez réduite, alors qu'il lui avait parut énorme quand il était à terre.

Ash était donc un elfe des bois, assassin comme Altaïr et les deux autres qu'il avait tué dans le château des De La Cour. Ash n'étant pas un nom elfique, Harry se douta que cela ne devait pas être son nom véritable. Il devait rendre une visite aux elfes des bois, peut être qu'ils reconnaîtraient le corps, car maintenant qu'il se savait la cible unique des assassins, il devrait peut être essayé de les trouver lui-même, avoir une longueur d'avance était importante dans un combat, elle évitait d'être pris par surprise, comme aujourd'hui.

« Mon dieu on a tué quelqu'un » s'écria Maria.

« Ce ne sera pas la dernière » dit Draco en penchant la tête sûrement pour voir dans le sang sur le mur quelque chose d'artistique. Harry se prit au jeu et dit :

« Une étoile filante…vers le bas »

« J'aurais plus dit une main géante moi » contredit Draco d'une voix amusée.

« Vous êtes dégoûtants les gars. » dit Maria avec un air pâle.

« Dans tous les cas, il faut que le corps soit intact le temps que je contacte Almaguë. Sûrement jusqu'à noël. » Dit Harry pensivement.

Il sortit sa baguette qui reprit sa forme de bâton. Il posa sur le plexus d'Ash le bout de son bâton et murmura longuement, son front appuyé sur le haut du bâton. Une fine glace emprisonna le corps d'Ash, la terre se mouvait et entoura doucement le corps, qui disparut sous terre. Une rose éclot, une rose en diamant.

« La rose, c'est pour le style ou…. » dit Draco avec un sourire désabusé.

« Non, c'est compris dans le sort de cryogénisation. » dit Harry en faisant disparaître les traces de sang avec de ranger son bâton dans sa manche.

« Jamais entendu parler de ce sort » dit Maria, qui pourtant lisait beaucoup.

« Normal, je viens de l'inventer » dit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Maria et Draco ouvrirent grand la bouche, trop surpris pour dire quelque chose. Harry se massa la gorge, légèrement enrouée par la pression que le filin avait effectué sur cet endroit sensible.

« Allez mauvaise troupe, on rentre ! » s'exclama Harry en s'élançant en courant vers la porte du château.

Les vacances de Noël n'avaient même pas débutées que Harry était déjà parti avec Almaguë qui s'était aussitôt déplacé, content de voir qu'on avait besoin d'elle et de ses services, ils partirent tous les deux vers la forêt amazonienne, où logeait les elfes sylvains, ou elfes des bois. Ils mirent cinq jours à traverser l'atlantique et à arriver au pied de la forêt amazonienne, où Harry et Almaguë purent voir de grosses machines tracter et déchiqueter des arbres entiers en quelques secondes.

« C'est monstrueux » dit Almaguë, ses oreilles pointues frémissant à l'écoute des plaintes des arbres.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en passant devant une de ses machines qui détruisait l'habitat des elfes et de toute une flore. La machine commença alors à gronder, et une fumée grise sortit de sous le capot. Les moldus, affolés, criaient de partout en portugais apparemment. Almaguë lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Mais j'ai rien fait » dit-il avec un air sérieux, mais l'étincelle de ruse démentait ses paroles.

« Normalement, les elfes nous trouveront, mais la forêt à tant changée depuis que je suis venue pour ta proposition. Ces moldus massacrent la forêt à une vitesse effrayante. » dit Almaguë.

« Ils n'ont pas la magie, ils doivent donc subvenir à leurs besoins autrement que nous, sorciers, ou vous, elfes. »

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt seuls, enfin, plus pour longtemps. Un homme, le teint mat et l'allure bidonnante les interpella. Ce n'était sûrement pas un elfe. Il n'avait aucune grâce dans ses mouvements.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici » dit-il en portugais. Harry fut bien gêné, il parlait 5 langues, mais le portugais n'en faisait pas partie. Mais à sa grande surprise, Almaguë répondit elle-même dans la langue :

« Cette forêt n'appartient à personne mon bon monsieur. » dit-elle d'une voix, dont Harry soupçonnait qu'elle soit mêlée à de la magie. Harry regarda attentivement le front de l'homme se plisser, comme résistant à ce qu'il voulait dire ou faire.

« Bien sûr » dit-il en relâchant son effort, et retournant d'où il venait.

Après quelques pas, Harry lui demanda :

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Magie elfique, pas très impressionnante et offensive, mais efficace dans des situations comme celle-ci » répondit Almaguё en haussant les épaules.

« Cela me rappelle le pouvoir des Vélanes, ta voix, elle était semblable à celle de Fleur quand elle me parle. Si je n'y étais pas habitué, je serais sûrement partit avec ce monsieur » dit Harry avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures, la végétation, dense, força Harry à utiliser sa baguette pour se frayer un passage. Ils rencontrèrent aussi quelques fauves et serpents, dont Harry compta causette, se renseignant un peu vers la direction à prendre. Ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée devant un grand fleuve dont on ne voyait pas la largeur tellement il était immense. Almaguё se gratta la tête.

« Une idée pour traverser le fleuve ? »

« En nageant serait le plus simple » dit Harry.

« Je te le déconseille, le fleuve est infesté de poissons carnassiers. » dit Almaguë en éclatant de rire.

« Je pourrais marcher sur l'eau, mais toi, je ne pense pas que tu puisses y arriver. » dit Harry.

Almaguë allait répondre quand elle sentit quelque chose de pointu dans son dos. Harry inspira et sentit qu'ils étaient entourés, sauf du coté du fleuve bien sûr. Ils se retournèrent et firent face aux nouveaux venus. Harry serra l'anneau de Merlin, qui lui permettait de parler les langues des peuples magiques, comme celle des elfes.

« Je suis Harry Potter, celui qui a demandé alliance pour votre liberté. » dit Harry en elfique, surprenant ces derniers, car le langage elfique ne pouvait être appris qu'auprès d'un elfe, impossible de l'apprendre à partir d'un livre.

« Almaguë, Princesse du Royaume Valicuondёlegonwilafen. »

« Haendel, du Royaume Sylvestre » dit d'une voix chantante l'elfe en face d'eux. Il baissa son arc, et les autres, habillés dans de longues tenues vertes qui se fondaient dans l'environnement de la forêt, firent de même. Haendel baissa la tête en signe de bienvenue.

« Nous suivons votre avancée depuis longtemps, et nous vous avons laissé pénétrer notre territoire car un elfe du Nord vous accompagne. Nous sommes heureux de voir la venue du libérateur annoncé par nos cousins du Nord. Pour rejoindre le royaume de notre Roi Thingol, nous devons traverser l'amazone. L'eau, comme l'a informé la princesse, est infestée de poissons carnassiers. Plus au Nord se trouve une île, seule les elfes et ceux accompagnés d'elfes peuvent y pénétrer, car l'anneau de notre Reine Meridel, protège cette île. En route. »

Après le long dialogue d'Haendel, ils prirent le sentier longeant le fleuve, le remontant dans une nuit douce et bercée par la pleine lune. Harry luttant d'ailleurs intérieurement conte l'animal qui sommeillait en lui, mais Harry avait le contrôle sûr, et la route fût rapidement parcourue.

« C'est ici que nous allons traverser. » dit Haendel.

Il fit entendre un appel, semblable à un léger sifflement d'oiseau et un elfe sortit d'un bosquet de jeunes arbres. Il était vêtu comme les autres, mais son capuchon était relevé. Haendel lança habilement par-dessus le cours d'eau un rouleau de corde grise que l'autre attrapa et dont il noua le bout à un arbre près de la rivière, sur l'île qui se tenait au milieu du fleuve, une brume soudaine la recouvrant à moitié, comme pour la dissimuler.

« Nous ne construisons pas de ponts pour éviter que des animaux sauvages ou des hommes pénètrent dans le royaume, voici notre façon de traverser. Suivez-moi ! »

Il amarra son bout de la corde à un autre arbre ; après quoi il courut avec légèreté le long de ce pont improvisé, comme sur une route. Almaguë fit de même et Harry suivit, avec plus de lenteur. Bien qu'il soit vampire, il n'était pas aussi équilibriste que les elfes. Un autre elfe suivit après lui et les trois derniers restèrent de l'autre côté. Le dernier elfe défit la corde du coté de la berge et les trois autres elfes la reprirent avant de repartir à leurs surveillance de la forêt, adressant à Haendel un signe de la main.

« Maintenant mes amis, vous entrez dans le royaume Sylvestre du Roi Thingol. Nous ne permettons à aucun étranger de fouler ces terres qui appartiennent aux elfes depuis le commencement. Comme le veux la tradition, nous allons désormais vous bander les yeux et vous amener devant notre Roi et notre Reine, Harry. »

Harry soupira, acceptant bon gré mal gré d'être aveugle. Haendel sortit donc un ruban de soie noire et Harry se retrouva sans yeux. La pleine lune étant sur eux, ses autres sens prirent le relais et il aurait été facile pour lui de refaire le chemin inverse. Cela bien sûr il n'en pipa mot. La main froide de Almaguë se posa sur son avant bras et ils firent la route ainsi. Enfin on lui enleva le bandeau et Harry put observer à loisir. Ils pénétrèrent dans un cercle d'arbres blancs, le vent du sud souffla et soupira parmi les branches. Harry se tint immobile. Derrière le cercle d'arbres blancs se tenait une route pavée blanche, qui cintrait un immense mur d'enceinte, toujours emprunt de cette même blancheur. Ils se trouvèrent devant les grandes portes de la ville, elles étaient insérées, face au sud, entre les extrémités du mur circulaire qui formait là une voûte, et elles étaient hautes et puissantes dans la lumière de nombreuses lanternes.

Haendel frappa et parla, et les portes s'ouvrirent sans bruit, mais Harry ne vit aucune trace de gardes. Les voyageurs passèrent à l'intérieur, et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Ils se trouvèrent dans un passage profond entre les deux extrémités du mur, et, l'ayant rapidement franchi, ils entrèrent dans la cité des arbres. Ils ne virent personne, n'entendirent aucun pas sur les chemins mais il y avait de nombreuses voies autour d'eux et dans l'air au-dessus. Ils arrivèrent à l'arbre central de la cité, où trois elfes gardaient l'entrée d'une échelle. Ils étaient tous trois vêtus de mailles grises ; de leurs épaules tombaient de longues capes blanches.

« Ici demeurent Thingol et Meridel, dit Haendel, et leur désir est que vous montiez vous entretenir avec eux. »

L'un des gardiens elfe sonna alors une note claire avec un petit cor, et il fut répondu par trois de loin au dessus.

« Je vais monter d'abord, ensuite la princesse Almaguë me suivra et vous fermerez la marche. C'est une longue ascension pour qui n'est pas accoutumé à pareils escaliers. » Prévint Haendel.

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai quelques talents cachés » assura Harry.

Dans sa rapide grimpée, Harry passa de nombreux flets : certains d'un côté, certains de l'autre, et d'autres encore établis autour du tronc de l'arbre, de sorte que l'échelle passait au travers. À une grande hauteur au-dessus du sol, il arriva à une large plateforme, semblable au pont d'un grand navire. Dessus était construite une maison, assez grande pour servir, sur terre, de château aux hommes. Il entra derrière Almaguë et il se trouva dans une pièce ovale dans laquelle passait le tronc de l'immense arbre, pas très loin de la cime, mais qui n'en formait pas moins encore un pilier d'une vaste circonférence. La salle était emplie d'une douce lumière, les murs étaient verts et argents et le toit d'or. Dans deux fauteuils taillés à même le tronc siégeaient côte à côte Thingol et Meridel. Ils se levèrent pour accueillir leurs deux hôtes, fussent-ils de puissants seigneurs sur leur terre. Ils étaient plutôt petits par rapport aux elfes noirs, leurs cheveux étaient bruns et longs, et leurs vêtements étaient entièrement blancs. Il y avait en eux aucun signe de l'âge, sinon dans l'intensité de leur regard, comme dans le regard qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux du père d'Almaguë.

« Prenez place à présent près de mon fauteuil, princesse Almaguë » dit la Dame Meridel.

« Et faites de même auprès de mon fauteuil Harry » dit le Roi Thingol.

« Merci » dirent-ils d'une même voix, et prenant place dans les deux fauteuils désignés.

« Alors Princesse, que faites-vous ici pour la seconde fois dans notre royaume en quelques mois. » dit le Roi Thingol.

« Harry a subi l'attaque d'un assassin, et il se trouve que c'était un de votre race. Il est là pour identifier le corps, et le redonner à sa famille s'il en possède une. » dit Almaguë.

« Ceci est une funeste nouvelle de voir un des nôtres mourir, mais son cœur avait disparu dans les ténèbres du sang. » dit la Dame Meridel en tournant vers Harry son regard captivant.

« Montrez-nous le corps, et peut être que l'un d'entre-nous le reconnaîtra. » dit le Roi Thingol.

Effectivement, dans la salle se trouvaient plusieurs elfes assis le long du mur qui regardaient l'entretien et cet homme pour lequel ils devraient se battre.

Harry se leva et sortit un petit sac de terre. Il étala sur le sol la terre, qui semblait en grande quantité par rapport au volume du sac. Enfin Harry sortit la rose de diamant et la ficha dans le sol, au milieu du rectangle de terre. La rose fondit et un corps sortit de la terre lentement. Haendel, qui se trouvait là, détourna la tête. Harry reprit place dans son fauteuil.

« Cette personne m'a attaqué il y a bientôt un mois dans mon école même. J'aimerais savoir qui il est, pour espérer découvrir la cache de ses assassins. » Dit Harry.

« C'est mon frère, Orophin » dit Haendel en se levant de son siège, fixant directement son Roi d'un regard légèrement craintif.

« Je le croyais mort dans une attaque d'orques il y a près de 500 ans » dit le Roi d'une voix sévère.

« Je, j'ai préféré le croire mort que d'être un traître à notre peuple » avoua Haendel qui s'avança.

« Prend le corps, enterre-le sans honneur et montre à ces deux personnes la chambre de ton frère. Ils trouveront peut être quelques indices. »

« Bien mon Roi » Haendel prit le corps de son frère et disparu. Harry fit disparaître la terre et remercia le roi et sa dame, ajoutant quelques mots.

« La guerre se profile, la chanson d'un vieux chapeau me l'a dit, je vous conseille de vous préparer. » dit Harry au Roi, qui acquiesça.

« C'est un honneur d'aider quelqu'un qui le mérite. Sachez aussi que les haut-elfes vous aideront, leur aptitude en la magie est exceptionnelle, même pour vous, sorciers. » Dit-il.

« Je sais, et c'est une aide précieuse que vous m'annoncez là. Au revoir, mon Roi. » dit Harry avant de s'en aller avec Almaguë, suivant l'elfe Rumil qui les mena grâce à une passerelle sur un autre arbre où ils entrèrent dans la maison de Haendel, qui déposa le corps de son frère sur le divan.

« Sa chambre est la porte en bronze en descendant cet escalier » dit-il simplement.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à découvrir un livre suspect, nommé « La Confrérie » dans la bibliothèque. Dedans ils découvrirent une note, sûrement écrite par Orophin.

_J'ai découvert ma voie, celle des ballets de sang, de la danse mortem, j'ai trouvé leur sanctuaire en lisant le premier de chaque paragraphe de ce livre. Phinias Cornex a écrit ce livre il y a près de mille ans, c'est incroyable. Je quitte ces elfes qui ont peur du sang et m'en vais rejoindre ma vraie famille… Haendel, si tu trouves cette note, adieu… _

Ils ne mirent pas plus de cinq minutes à trouver eux-aussi le fameux sanctuaire. Il se trouvait finalement de là où ils venaient, dans un vieux quartier de Londres. Harry montra la note à Haendel avant de partir, le laissant à sa tristesse de la perte de son frère. Harry essaya de transplaner ou de faire le grand pas, mais il se retrouva bloquer. Il se rappela alors des paroles d'Haendel, selon le fait que l'anneau de Meridel protégeait entièrement l'île. Ils durent donc dormir dans le royaume des elfes.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent ensemble, avec dans leurs bagages le livre d'Orophin. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la vie ennuyante de Poudlard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le quartier. L'adresse n'était pas précisée, en fait, c'était juste dit de regarder au Zénith la statue qui était sur la place.

Almaguë dissimula ses oreilles grâce à un bandeau rose qu'elle mit autour de sa tête et Harry transforma son vêtement léger elfique en chaud vêtement moldu dans l'hiver mordant qui régnait sur l'Angleterre. Ils s'assirent à un petit bar et attendirent le midi. Ils se tinrent devant la statue, le soleil perça les nuages et frappa le front de la statue, qui portait un diadème. La lumière se répercuta sur un miroir d'une maison et disparut dans une rue. Harry suivit le faisceau en courant, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Finalement, le faisceau entourait la plaque d'une maison, le 66 rue Macaria. La déesse de la mort « heureuse » se rappela Harry.

« On entre ? » demanda Almaguë, incertaine.

« Oui, pas de temps à perdre. »

La maison semblait abandonnée, la serrure ne posa pas de problème à Harry et sa baguette. La maison était plutôt petite. Harry poussa la porte qui menait à la cave et suivit un petit chemin taché de sang séché. Il arriva à une porte en pierre et une voix d'outre-tombe demanda alors :

« Mot de passe ? »

« Tu connais le mot de passe » demanda anxieusement Almaguë à Harry.

« Non et toi » dit Harry en serrant les dents. Echouer si près.

« Non plus, comment on fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry eut alors la brillanté idée de tirer le livre de son sac. Il regarda alors la citation avant le début du premier chapitre.

« La mère de sang m'appelle mon frère. » dit Harry, attendant la réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit. Au milieu de la salle se tenait une personne, tenant une torche.

« Celui que nous recherchons nous a trouvé apparemment… » Dit-il d'une voix faible, mais pourtant facilement audible dans le silence de mort qui régnait…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Bonjour, oui , je suis impardonnable, voici les tomates à me lancer dessus. Que dire juste que l'école, qu'est ce que c'est chiant. Sinon je suis heureux, j'ai mon cooooodddddeee !! Bon, j'espère que la fic vous plait toujours autant, les choses sérieuses commence aux sixième tome, et la fin arrive .

Mellon.

NDBR : Salut tout le monde ! Désolée moi aussi j'ai mis un temps fou à corriger ce chapitre !!

J'espère que ça aura valu la peine !! –xxxxxxxx-


	9. Fureur !

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de pouvoir :**

**Chapitre 9 : Fureur :**

**Chapitre non-corrigé !**

**Erreur sur Cho Chang désolé, c'est bien pour ça que je devrais d'abord donné mes chap à ma bêta, mais je veux pas vous faire attendre Au moins, je suis fier que certain est suivi et s'en sont rapellé Merci à ceux qui m'ont signifier l'erreur**

* * *

Et oui, j'ai beau ne pas donner de nouvelles, et je m'en excuse pronfondément, j'ai néanmoins le chapitre neuf.

Quelques petites information TRES importante.

D'abord, le récit de Hagrid a été résumé, mais bien sur, il ressemble beaucoup à celui écrit par JKR, il n'est donc pas si obligatoire de le lire.

La seconde chose, c'est que le chapitre couvre une longue, très longue partie, j'ai du résumer en gros 500 pages de JKR, devenu inutile par le fait que j'ai tuer Ombrage avant sa parrution dans l'ODP .

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera la dernier du tome 5, et nous pourrons dès lors attaquer le tome 6, celui que j'attends avec impatience. Ce qui est parfait, c'est quand j'aurais fini mon tome 6, vous aurez fini le tome 7 de JKR, donc je ne vais plus spoiler grand chose.

Concernant seigneur de guerre, j'attaque le chapitre 3, quelque précision, c'est que l'on m'as demandé ce qu'était une bataille royal.

Attention, c'est pas de la délicatesse. Il s'agit de l'action de plonger des personnes dans un environnement hostile, et le dernier en vie est vainqueur, bien sur, comme c'est un jeu magique, j'ai adapté la chose Mais je pense que le directeur de poudlard se fera une joie de mieux vous expliquer cela

Mellon.

* * *

Harry et Almaguë observèrent l'homme qui avançait vers eux d'un pas tranquille, les paumes ouvertes. Il portait une tenue en cuir léger noire qui devait se fondre parfaitement dans la nuit. Son visage, on ne pouvait le voir, il portait sur la moitié de son visage un masque blanc. Tout ce que l'on pouvait savoir, c'est qu'il avait les yeux marron. Aucun autre signe particulier ne pouvait être détecté. 

« Je suis Bent Harrisson, chef de la confrérie de Londres, et comme les informations sont rares, je peux aussi révéler que je siège aussi au Conseil d'Administration des assassins. Je suis comme Altaïr pour le Japon. C'est pour cela que nous vous respectons en tant qu'ennemi, et le fait que vous ayez découvert ce sanctuaire renforce notre idée. »

« Si je force donc tant le respect, arrêter d'envoyer vos assassins à la mort et conservez les pour des missions de moindre importance. La mort ne veut pas de moi apparemment » dit Harry avec ironisme.

« C'est exact, et comme vous avez découvert le sanctuaire, les règles nous l'obligent, considérez vous comme un membre de la famille, et donc qu'aucun contrat ne pourra être accepté contre vous. »

« Un membre de la famille… » Demanda Harry ave suspicion.

« Vous n'aurez aucun contrat, c'est juste que vous êtes désormais protégé de nos actions, et de celle des autres confréries dispersé à travers le monde. »

« Bien Harry, je crois qu'on n'as plus rien à faire là, tout est réglé » déclara Almaguë.

« Non, il y'a une dernière chose que nous accordons à un membre, celle de la protection pour une unique autre personne. » dit Harrisson, un ton plus haut.

« Fleur Delacour » dit aussitôt Harry, se remémorant le visage splendide de sa petite amie, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis presque deux semaines.

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller alors. » dit Bent, qui disparut soudainement.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient bien entourés par des gens, habillé comme Harrisson, mais les armes en plus. Il prit le bras d'Almaguë et se dépêcha de sortir. Mais alors qu'il atteignait enfin le mur, qui était resté ouvert, une flèche fendit l'air et se planta dans le dos d'Almaguë. Pour Harry, tout ce passa au ralenti, il vit le regard vitreux de son amie, tomber au sol, sa tête percutant le sol avec force et dureté. Ensuite, une voix d'un de ses meurtriers s'exclama :

« Le maitre n'as jamais dit que cet elfe était sous la protection de la famille » Et il éclata de rire, et les autres de mêmes.

Pour Harry, c'était une trahison infâme, et une haine profonde remonta en lui, une haine qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis son enfance, quand il n'avait pas encore le don, quand son oncle le battait, quand sa tante lui hurlait des choses infâmes. Il tomba à terre et hurla :

« Guéris ! »

Sa voix n'était en loin ordinaire, la flèche sortit à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, tandis que la blessure se refermait rapidement, obéissant à l'ordre qui avait fusé de la bouche de Harry. Almaguë en restait néanmoins très faible et encore proche de la mort. Autour de lui, les rires continués.

« Silence ! »

Les rires s'arrêtèrent net, ils ne restaient plus que des gémissements, leurs bouches, remarqua Harry, avait été cousu avec du fil à tisser. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un charme de protection autour du corps de son elfe. Il rangea sa baguette, et sortit son Katana…

« Je demande vengeance, vous tous, qui avait ris, vous allez mourir »

La danse mortelle commença, d'abord un pas de salsa, qui emporta la vie de tous ceux qui était autour de lui. Un pas de tango sur la droite, une vie en moins, un pas sur la gauche, et un corps fut séparée de sa tête. Un saut de cabris vers l'avant et trois autres mourraient.

Les victimes ne bougeaient pas, hypnotisé par la danse mortelle d'Harry, le sang dansaient, les blessures ressemblait à un tableau du grand picasso, les hurlements était plus changeant que les 4 saisons de Vivaldi. Harry reprit sa danse, son katana et ses vêtements dégoulinant du sang de ses ennemis. Enfin, il stoppa une nouvelle fois, il ne restait plus qu'un seul assassin, un archer, sa main tenait encore l'arme du crime.

« Pour toi, je réserve la pire des souffrances. » dit Harry avec une haine renouvelé.

Il rangea lentement son katana dans un suintement effrayant avant de sortir sa baguette, qu'il prit dans une main tâché du sang de ses ennemis, mais aussi de celui d'Almaguë.

« En-Do-Lo-Ris !! » dit Harry, en détachant chaque syllabe.

L'homme lâcha son arc, et se contorsionna sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, remplissant Harry de joie. Harry disait « Hurle plus fort » tandis qu'il augmentait la puissance de son sort. Il s'arrêta finalement, le souffle rapide. Il rangea sa baguette, souleva d'une main l'homme, de l'autre main, il enleva le capuchon de l'homme.

« Encore un elfe des bois, excellant archer, pas étonnant. Tu as voulu tué une de tes cousines, de sang royal en plus. J'ai soif, très soif, et je boirais tout ton sang, jusqu'à ce que tu te dessèche complètement, meurs, chien » dit doucereusement Harry.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, ses canines s'allongèrent. D'un coup de mâchoire, il déchira la peau au niveau de la gorge, et Harry se délecta de son sang, le sang d'elfe, il n'y avait rien de si bon et de si nutritif en enlevant celui des vampires. Harry se fit plaisir, et sans aucun remord, il replongea ses crocs dans la jugulaire de l'elfe. 15 minutes plus tard, c'est un corps flasque et plutôt maigre qu'il relâcha de ses griffes. Il se lécha les babines.

Et oui, sans se rendre compte, Harry s'était changer dans une créature qu'il n'existait en lui. Il effectua rapidement la métamorphe inverse. Ensuite, il rassembla les corps au cœur du sanctuaire, où s'était tenu Bent Harrisson et d'un coup de baguette magique, il incendia les corps. Il sortit de la maison, le corps en vie d'Almaguë dans les bras, la maison en feu derrière lui. Il y'eut une soudaine explosion, des hurlements parvinrent aux oreilles d'Harry, des passants effrayé, sans aucun doute, qui tâtonnait tous sur leurs portable le numéro des pompiers.

Ils disparurent, Harry effectuant le grand pas, et il se retrouva dans le royaume des elfes et des nains unifiés, le corps de leurs princesses dans les bras, le regard de l'homme qui le portait vide de tout sentiment, à part celui de l'inquiétude, qui fixait le corps qu'il portait. Tout les elfes et nains marchèrent derrière lui, et rapidement, la rumeur dépassa Harry, la rumeur que la princesse était entre la vie et la mort. Lorsqu'il arriva au Palais, le Roi et la Reine, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu, l'attendait déjà, les traits anxieux.

Harry monta les quelques marches et donna le corps de la fille au père.

« En vie, tous morts, aucune inquiétude. » dit Harry simplement avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui une unique émeraude, que la Reine ramassa doucement avant de suivre son mari qui partait déjà vers le centre de guérison du palais.

Harry lui, apparut de nouveau sur la place qu'il avait quittée. Il ramassa la pierre, tandis qu'il regardait les pompiers sortirent un par un les corps calcinés des assassins. Son œuvre d'art. Tout le monde, ce jour là vit un homme habillé de noirs, couvert de sang, une chasse à l'homme fut organisé pour le retrouvé, mais personne ne le trouva, comme si il était partit dans un autre monde, et en effet, le monde magique était différent du monde moldu.

Harry entra dans Poudlard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets, auquel il pouvait avoir accès du fait qu'il était capitaine ainsi que préfet. L'eau froide et claire se teinta lentement de rouge. Il mit détruisit ses vêtements et demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter de nouveaux habits, noir. Lorsque l'elfe demanda pourquoi une couleur si sombre, il répondit :

« Je porte le deuil de mes ennemis »

Et Harry éclata d'un rire froid et sans émotions. L'elfe s'éclipsa rapidement, effrayé avant de revenir avec un pantalon, une chemise, des chaussettes, un boxer et des mocassins, tout en noirs, comme l'avait voulu Harry. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec un sourire heureux, et triste en même temps, il pensait à Almaguë. Elle n'allait pas mourir, les elfes étaient réputés pour leurs dons de guérison, mais elle avait souffert à cause de lui.

Harry regarda l'heure, Fleur devait encore être à son travail chez le fleuriste dans Londres. Harry sortit de Poudlard et transplanna. Il attendit sur le trottoir qui faisait face au magasin, et quand Fleur sortit, sa journée finie, il la héla. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et ils s'embrassèrent, comme s'il ne s'était pas revu depuis des siècles.

« Je t'ai manqué » demanda Harry.

« Enormément ! Fais-moi l'amour, maintenant, tout de suite. » Dit Fleur avec une pointe d'agacement.

Harry transplanna dans la cabane hurlante, qui hurla, mais plus jamais de la même façon…

Ensuite, il raconta à tous ceux qui savaient ce qu'il avait fait et découvert. Harry reçu des nouvelles rassurante d'Almaguë, la vie continuait.

Le retour des élèves fut annoncé, et le soir, Harry se trouva entouré de ses deux amis, ils discutèrent longuement en ce début janvier, et alors qu'ils passés devant les longues vitres de Poudlard, ils virent de la lumière dans la cabane d'Hagrid. C'était peut être pour cela que Gobe Blanche n'était pas présente au banquet. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il portait toujours sur lui.

« On y va ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sur » dit Maria tandis que Draco ne fit que suivre sa petite amie. Il n'avait jamais aimé le garde chasse.

« Déjà soumis, c'est beau l'amour » dit Harry en éclatant de rire. Draco grogna tandis que Maria l'embrassé pour lui remontait le moral.

« Arrêtez de vous bécoter et passez sous la cape. » dit Harry, qui se sentait gêné de regardé un moment d'amour entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry frappa durement sur la porte, déclenchant les abois du chien d'Hagrid.

« Hagrid, c'est nous » dit Harry d'une voix grave et puissante, pour passez à travers le panneau de la porte. Il faisait froid et il neigeait durement dehors.

« Étonnant, je suis arrivé depuis à peine une demi-heure. » dit Hagrid d'une voix bourrue en ouvrant la porte. Il calma les ardeurs de Crockdur.

« J'imagine que vous êtes sous la cape » dit Hagrid qui ne voyait rien devant la porte. Il se mit sur le côté et laissa entrer un groupe de trois personne invisible. Ils enlevèrent leur cape pour qu'il puisse les voir.

« Il caille dehors ! » dit Maria, le souffle court.

« Ahem, vous êtes salement amoché Hagrid » remarqua Draco.

Harry regarda et vit qu'en effet, Hagrid n'était pas très resplendissant. Du sang coagulé collait ses cheveux, son œil gauche n'était plus qu'une fente au milieu de chair enfelées d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le noir et le violet, tandis que de nombreuses plaies recouvré son corps, et la manière dont il se déplacé laissait à penser qu'il avait quelques côtes cassés.

« Allongez-vous Hagrid, et pendant que je vous soigne, vous allez nous raconter comment vous avez fait pour être dans cette état. » dit Harry en amenant une chaise près du lit de Hagrid, qui s'allongea, soulager de pouvoir se reposer.

« Je vais faire du thé » déclara Maria en se dirigeant vers la commode.

Draco prit une chaise et s'assit auprès d'Harry.

« J'aimerais bien Harry, mais c'est top secret » dit-il.

Harry commença à lancer des sorts sur chacune des petits plaies, les refermant une par une avec de petites paillettes bleus qui sortait de sa baguette.

« Pas de ça entre nous Hagrid, je fais aussi partit de l'ordre, et mes deux amis sont aussi au courant. » dit Harry qui continuait sa besogne.

« Si tu fais partit de l'ordre, alors… Avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons, on est partit à la recherches des géants pour le compte de Dumbledore. »

« Et vous les avez trouvés ? » demanda Maria qui amenait le thé sur un plateau.

« Bah, ils sont franchement pas dur à trouver. On les voit de loin. »

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Draco, qui était intéressé par le récit d'Hagrid.

« Dans les montagnes, et avec les indications de Dumbledore, ils nous à fallu près d'un mois et demi rien que pour les rejoindre. Comme on était surveillé par le ministère, il a fallu emprunter des moyens non-magiques pour passer inaperçu. Quand on à enfin réussi à arriver près des géants en ayant semé les 2 zigotos du ministère, on à enfin pu commencer le travail. Un soir, on est arrivé sur une corniche et ils étaient en dessous, autour de nombreux petits feu de camps. »

« Ils étaient combien » demanda Harry en s'attaquant au sang sécher sur le crâne de Hagrid.

« Surement entre soixante-dix et quatre-vingts. » répondit Hagrid.

« Je les croyais plus nombreux » remarqua Draco.

« Ouais » répondit Hagrid avec tristesse. « Il y'avait bien une centaine de tribune il y'a encore cinq siècles mais après la chasse que leurs ont fait les sorciers et les conflits entre tributs, voilà tout ce qui reste des géants désormais. »

« Donc vous les avez vu, et après, que c'est-il passé » demanda Maria.

« On a attendu le matin, on ne voulait pas s'approcher d'eux dans le noir, pour notre propre sécurité. On à pas dormi de la nuit à cause de leurs ronflements, ils ont même déclenché une avalanche au petit matin. Enfin bref, dès que le soleil fut levé, on est descendus les voir. »

« Ils ne vous ont pas attaqué en entrant dans leurs camps ainsi » demanda Draco avec scepticisme.

« Dumbledore nous avait dit comment nous y prendre. » expliqua Hagrid. « Donner des cadeaux au Gurg, lui montrer qu'on le respecte et surtout, ne pas utiliser de magie devant eux. Il craigne la magie qui les a bannis et attaque quiconque l'utilisant. »

Draco fronça les sourcils : « Comment vous pouviez savoir qui était le chef des géants, père me dit souvent qu'il change à chaque mois par un combat. »

« Pas difficile, c'était le plus grand, le plus laid et le plus paresseux. » dit Hagrid avec un sourire amusé.

« Logique » grogna Harry.

« Donc on à montré bien haut nos présents pour le Gurg et on à pu le rejoindre sans trop de mal. J'ai posé la branche de Sempremais par terre dans la neige au pied de Karkus et j'ai dit : « Voici un cadeau pour le Gurg des géants, de la part d'Albus Dumbledore qui vous adresse ses salutations très respectueuses… » On est repartis en laissant le cadeau, disant que l'on reviendrait demain avec un autre cadeau. Dumbledore ne veut pas les brusquer vous comprenez. Tout semblait en bonne voit, sauf que le soir, tout à dérapé. Comme l'as dit Draco, ils changent souvent de Gurg tout les mois. »

« Quand nous sommes revenu, la neige était écarlate et la tête de Karkus était au fond du lac. Un nouveau Gurg avait pris la place, Golgomath, et il ne semblait pas très amical et écouter nos paroles. Mais il fallait quand même essayer. » dit Hagrid.

« De la folie pur, d'aller à leur rencontre après un changement de chef. » déclara Draco avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

« Je le sais bien, mais il fallait quand même essayer. Peine perdu, je lui tendais à peine le cadeau que je fus suspendu la tête en bas par deux de ses amis, aussi grand que lui. Heureusement, Madame Maxime était là, elle à envoyé un sort de conjonctivite aux deux qui me tenait avant de fuir vers la caverne. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de revenir dans le camp. »

« Pourquoi vous rentrez si tard en restant là-bas si peu. » demanda Maria en buvant une lampé de thé.

« On allait pas abandonner si vite une mission de Dumbledore. On à observer le camp et on a remarqué que Golgomath ne rejetait pas les sorciers, mais seulement nous. » Annonça Hagrid avec un certain dépit.

« Cela sent le mangemort » dit Draco avec une nouvelle attention.

« C'est exact » répondit Hagrid avec un regard appuyé sur Draco. « MacNair avait réussi là où on avait échoué. Néanmoins, tous les géants n'étaient pas d'accord avec le Gurg, ceux qui soutenaient l'ancien Gurg avait été reclus dans des cavernes. On en à donc fait le tour pour voir si il voulait nous aider et aider Dumbledore. A un moment, on avait réussi à convaincre une petite dizaine de venir. Mais la bande de Golgomath, bien aidé par les mangemorts, ont réduit nos espoirs à néant et on fait passer l'envie des autres géants de nous rejoindre. » finit Hagrid tristement.

« Voldemort à donc des alliés de poids…et de taille. » déclara Harry, que cela intéressé beaucoup. « Vous avez trouvez des traces de votre mère pendant votre séjour dans les montagnes ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle est morte, il y'a des années. Ils me l'ont dit. » dit Hagrid, encore plus triste.

Harry releva les oreilles et renifla l'air. Il se hâta d'aller à la fenêtre, sous le regard interrogatif des autres.

« Par hasard, ce n'est pas un auror aux cheveux châtain qui vous suivez Hagrid ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Hagrid.

« Parce qu'il arrive avec deux autres personnes que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Vous deux, cachez vous sous la cape. Je suis préfet, j'arriverais à m'en sortir. Allez dehors et retourner au château par le chemin le plus long. »

Harry fit disparaître deux tasses sur la table et se rassit à la chaise, continuant de soigné Hagrid. Bientôt, on frappa à la porte. Harry apporta une dernière couche à sa guérison en dégonflant les chairs enflés. Enfin présentable, et tandis que Crockdur faisait un bruit du diable, le demi-géant ouvrit la porte.

« Auror Dawlish, Peterson et Kingston, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser Mr Rubeus Hagrid. » annonça-t-il in petto.

« Lord Potter » dit Harry en se montrant. « Puis-je savoir sur quoi se base vos accusations, et donc vos questions. »

« My…my Lord, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là » dit Dawlish, pas très heureux de la tournure des évènements.

« Je vous ai posé une question Dawlish, pourquoi êtes vous là. » répliqua Harry.

« Rien, rien, nous allons vous laisser My Lord » dit Dawlish. « Mes respects à Lord Potter et à Mr Rubeus Hagrid. » salua Dawlish avant de signifier à ces deux acolytes d'un signe de tête la porte.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Hagrid souffla et remercia longuement Harry d'avoir fait partir les aurors, il n'était vraiment pas en état de leurs répondre, même si Harry avait fait un travail formidable.

« Au lieu de me remercier Hagrid, expliquez moi pourquoi Mme Maxime est rentré selon mes sources depuis Septembre, alors que vous arrivez seulement maintenant. » demanda Harry d'un ton docte.

« Je suppose que maintenant que nous sommes seul, je peux te le dire. J'ai réussi à amener un géant avec moi. Le plus petit, il était sans défense là bas, et puis j'ai appris qu'il était mon demi-frère. C'est pour ça que le voyage de retour à été long, j'ai du le cacher. » dit Hagrid.

« Où l'avez-vous mis ? » demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

« Dans la forêt interdite » répondit Hagrid.

« Je suppose que pour un être de sa taille, il ne doit pas avoir de danger pour lui. » songea Harry à voix haute.

Harry était désormais en classe de DCFM, premier cours du Lundi, 8 heures du matin, un vrai bonheur. La technique de Sirius pour l'enseignement aurait pu s'appeler un jour, un sort. En effet, pour chaque séance, un élève devait chercher un nouveau sort qu'on étudierait à la prochaine heure de cours. C'était une bonne méthode car elle forçait l'élève à faire des recherches sur des sorts inconnues. Ils avaient désormais tous un petit calepin avec les différents sorts notés dessus, ainsi que leurs différents contre sort.

Harry avait souvent remarqué la faiblesse de Londubat, pourtant, celui-ci semblait endurant, Harry pensait donc qu'il avait une grosse réserve de magie, mais qu'il en gaspillé la plupart en réalisant mal ses sorts. C'était dommage de voir qu'un brillant sorcier pouvait devenir minable pour quelque chose d'insignifiant. C'était trop bête, et il trouvait bizarre que Sirius ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. Il s'approcha donc du Gryffondor, sous l'œil sombre de Weasley.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tient plus haut ta baguette, énonce mieux tes sorts et concentre toi sur les effets que va avoir le sort sur l'objet que tu vises. En l'occurrence, la feuille que tu veux bruler. »

Neville Londubat se retourna soudainement, c'était bien la première fois qu'un Serpentard, et surtout ce Serpentard lui parler. Néanmoins, prenant en compte le fait que Potter avait toujours eu Optimal en DCFM voir plus, Neville écouta ses conseils, et il réussit parfaitement l'exercice, sans être crevé en plus. Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil et s'en retourna avec Malefoy, les deux plus honni par Weasley. L'un parce qu'il était riche, et l'autre parce qu'il était célèbre.

Début Février, juste avant les vacances, ils eurent la joie de passer un BUSE blanc. Pendant près de deux semaines, ce fut révision intensive pour tout le monde. Lors des trois jours des épreuves, Harry pensa que ses interventions étaient plutôt bonne et qu'il s'en était bien sortit. Les vacances enfin arrivé, Harry resta pour une fois tranquillement à Poudlard et à Pré au Lard, prenant du bon temps avec Fleur. Il profita aussi de la Saint Valentin pour l'inviter dans un restaurant moldu, où il lui donna son cadeau, un magnifique pendentif en or, ou une grosse pierre rouge sang brillait. Fleur fut époustouflée par le bijou, et c'était bien là le but recherché par Harry, s'avoua-t-il lui-même.

La rentré fin février sonna aussi la rentré de Quidditch, Harry et son équipe furent facilement victorieux de faible poufsouffle, depuis que Diggory n'était plus attrapeur. Gryffondor gagna, mais de justesse par rapport à une très bonne équipe de Serdaigle, dont les Serpentard allait les affronter à la fin de l'année, Harry se méfiait, McCallister était aussi bonne en Quidditch qu'en beauté. Il fit donc des entrainements plus léger, durant moins d'une heure, mais plus fréquemment. Il ne voulait pas assommer ses joueurs non plus.

Neville avait épaté tous son monde, apparemment, les petits conseils d'Harry avait été positif sur les résultats, et Sirius le remerciait silencieusement de cela. Puis un rêve lui rappela que la fin de l'année approché en cette mi-avril. Il était de nouveau dans l'œil du Serpent. Ce dernier semblait plus tendu et agressif, comme si il redoutait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Harry se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait dans ce couloir sombre du département des mystères, rien n'avait changer, toujours ces mêmes couloirs gris, sans fenêtre, toujours ce froid intense, toujours cette impression d'infinie. Mais ce n'est pour autant qu'Harry coupa la liaison, si Voldemort prenait le risque de revenir au ministère par le biais de son serpent, c'était surement pour le prévenir de quelque chose de nouveau.

Le regard du serpent s'arrêta d'abord sur un tableau vide, sous lequel était marqué le nom de « Dilys Derwent » C'était une guérisseuse, mais surtout une directrice de Poudlard. Elle avait donc son propre tableau dans le bureau du directeur. C'était pour cela que Tom lui montrait le tableau, il pouvait considérer le tableau comme un risque, si jamais Dylis regardait par le tableau quand il passerait chercher la prophétie, Dumbledore serait prévenu. Mais ce que ne savait ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, c'était que Poudlard et lui était allié, dont les tableaux.

Mais ce fut ensuite que Harry pu noter le véritable danger, ce pourquoi Voldemort avait trouvé bon de refaire un tour. Un peu plus loin, un homme était assis par terre, le menton sur la poitrine. Les contours de la silhouette semblaient flous dans le noir. Harry sortait sa langue, il sentait l'odeur de l'homme, il était vivant, mais assoupi… assis devant une porte au bout de couloir, la porte, celle qu'il devrait emprunter. Alors c'était ça, des gardes. Harry avait reconnu une touffe rousse, Arthur Weasley.

Harry dressait la tête le plus haut possible et frappait une fois, deux fois, trois fois, plongeant profondément ses crochets dans la chair de l'homme. Il sentait ses cotes se briser sous sa morsure. L'odeur du sang enivra les sens vampiriques et lycan d'Harry.

L'homme hurlait de douleur…puis il se taisait…tombait en arrière et s'effondrait sur le sol contre le mur. Une mare de sang se répandait autour de lui. Le père Weasley eut juste le temps de glisser sa main sur sa poitrine et de serrer fortement un médaillon en forme de phoenix.

Il ouvrit les yeux, son corps était entièrement recouvert de sueur et ses draps étaient trempés. Il était crevé et à bout de souffle. Ainsi Dumbledore avait placé ses propres gardes devant la salle des prophéties. Pourtant, il lui fallait cette prophétie ; et il se doutait bien que Dumbledore ne le voudrait pas. De plus, Voldemort voulait qu'il aille la chercher, mais la prophétie était si importante qu'il ne pouvait pas la lui donner. Il lui fallait un plan, qui lui permet de faire croire aux deux parties qu'il était toujours avec eux, et pas contre eux.

« C'est là qu'entre en jeux la troisième part de mon esprit, celle de l'homme d'émeraude. Harry allait combattre, et perdre contre l'homme d'Emeraude, qui emporterait la prophétie pour son propre compte. Bien sur, personne ne comprendrait pourquoi l'homme d'émeraude en voudrait à une prophétie qui ne le concernait pas, mais bon, l'homme d'émeraude était maintenant connu pour ces coups sans logique apparente. »

Les rouages complexe de l'esprit d'Harry se mire en route, afin d'étoffer son plan pour qu'il soit parfait, et puis il lui fallait aussi un plan B pour le cas où. Il avait deux petits mois pour y réfléchir et repenser à tous ça. Harry se rendormit tranquillement, alors que dans un couloir, un homme mourrait dans la douleur, attendant les secours qui pourrait lui sauver la vie…

NDA : Bonjour, voilà un nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier de ce livre et après, on attaque les choses sérieuses hehe $$ Sinon, j'espère que vous avez lu attentivement la note au début de chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont félicité pour mon code, moi, je les remercie aussi pour me lire et de me laisser des reviews sympa, faite comme eux, et vous aurez un petit message en retour de moi Bien sur, si vous êtes enregistré.

Voilà++

alx


	10. Triple Face :

**HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de Pouvoir :**

**Chapitre 10 : Triple face :**

**Chapitre non-corrigé**

_Arthur Weasley, membre du ministère, à été retrouvé inconscient dans un couloir du ministère, hier soir par l'auror Kingsley Shakelbot, manifestement attaqué par un reptile. Il est désormais plongé dans le coma à l'Hôpital St Mangouste. Dépêche de l'agence magique de presse._

« Quel triste nouvelle » se dit Harry en lisant le filet d'information donné dans le journal de la Gazette du sorcier. « Et dire que j'aurais pu le sauver…dommage qu'il est eu le temps d'activer son badge, cela en aurait fait un en moins » ajouta Harry avec un sourire pragmatique en jetant le journal dans une poubelle.

* * *

On était désormais mi-juin, et dans les couloirs de Poudlard régnait une tension palpable, surtout vers les dégrées des cinq et septième années. Les BUSE et ASPIC approché à grand pas. Mais Harry en avait cure, il avait un plan à réalisé, ce soir, il devait rencontrer Marcus, le chef des vampires, il aurait déjà besoin d'une petite aide pour l'épauler. Le plan était simple : 

Il créer un clone à son image. Ensuite, ce même clone, entouré de ces deux meilleurs amis, iraient au ministère voler la prophétie et au moment de la redonner à Lucius, qui était le lien entre Harry et Voldemort, l'Homme d'Emeraude, lui, allait attaquer ce petit comité et voler à son tour la prophétie. Le problème est qu'il fallait forcément devoir se battre contre son clone et ses deux amis, mais aussi contre les mangemorts présent, qui selon les renseignements que lui avait donné Voldemort, serait au nombre de trois : Lucius, Bellatrix et Yaxley, soit les trois mangemorts les plus expérimentés que posséder le mage noir. Il lui fallait donc le soutien de quelques vampires, tandis que Sirius, Remus et Severus l'accompagnerait, sous couvert d'une jolie capuche qu'il avait lui-même enchanté, qui rendait impossible à un autre que celui qui portait la capuche de l'enlevé, et de deviné par un sort ce qui se cachait dessous.

Les vampires s'occuperait de désarmé et assommé avec son aide, son clone, Draco et Maria tandis que Sirius, Severus et Remus s'occuperaient des trois mangemorts. Ils volaient la prophétie et s'en allait. Simple et concis. Encore fallait-il que Marcus veulent bien lui prêter quelques vampires pour assurer un imprévu, l'imprévu le plus grave serait la venue de Voldemort, mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'il oserait pénétrer dans le ministère, sinon, il serait allait chercher lui-même la prophétie, et puis, il devait faire une diversion.

C'était pour cela qu'en cette mi-juin, alors que la plupart des étudiants étaient penchés sur leurs notes, Harry ouvrait la porte d'un petit bar miteux en Ukraine. L'alcool lui vint aussitôt aux narines. Harry s'avança, enveloppé dans un long manteau en cuir qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, tandis que le col lui montait jusqu'aux yeux. Il prit place sur un tabouret et demanda en Russe qu'on lui sert l'alcool locale.

La serveuse, par ailleurs charmante, par rapport au bar miteux et plein d'homme à l'allure revêche, criant à tors et à travers et buvant, posa un petit verre sur le comptoir et l'empli d'un liquide transparent. Harry entoura le verre de ses doigts et avala cul sec l'alcool sans trésaillé. Il jeta un regard tranquille, cherchant des yeux un Marcus qu'il ne voyait pas. Il attendait depuis quelques minutes, quand son voisin, qui le regarder s'enfiler des verres d'alcool fort, lui demanda d'une voix incertaine.

« Harry Potter » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête en regard avec un intérêt renforcé sur le personnage affalé sur un tabouret à ses côtés.

« Marcus vous attend dans la salle de billard » dit-il en pointant du menton une porte au fond de la pièce.

Harry repris un dernier verre et remercia l'homme :

« Merci »

Il se leva de son tabouret et entra dans la pièce, où effectivement, Marcus et une dizaine de vampire, l'attendait devant une table de billard. Ils étaient tous habillé identique, mais Marcus était le seul à avoir rejeté sa capuche en arrière. Il lui lança une queue de billard qu'Harry attrapa avec réflexe.

« Une partie. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

« On peut toujours essayer » dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

La partie débuta, et Marcus la gagna facilement, mais pendant le temps de jeu, ils avaient parlé du plan d'Harry, et de l'aide que pouvait apporter Marcus.

« Je vois pas ce que je pourrais te refuser après avoir tuer l'autre, avoir rendu une partie de notre liberté fait que tu seras toujours bien reçu par les vampires, et que tu peux leurs demander l'aide qu'il te faut. »

« Je suis touché Marcus, vraiment, combien puis-je t'en emprunter. » demanda Harry.

« Ton chiffre sera le mien » dit Marcus en empochant une troisième boules, les unes aux suites des autres.

« L'idéal serait trois de tes meilleurs soldats » dit Harry en jouant à son tour, et il réussit miraculeusement à empocher une boule, la seule qu'il réussit à mettre d'ailleurs.

« Sevastian, Vsevolod et Selena vont repartir avec toi en Angleterre, prends en soin, ce sont les meilleurs de ma garde de protection personnel. »

« Merci pour ta confiance Marcus. Je n'oublierais pas » dit Harry en se retirant. Les trois vampires le suivirent.

Harry ressorti du bar par la porte de derrière. La ruelle serait parfaite pour prendre un portoloin. Mais d'abord, il voulait savoir qui était qui. Pour la seule femme du groupe, c'était assez facile :

« Je suppose que tu es Selena » dit Harry. « Viens à ma droite s'il te plait »

« Bien Harry. » dit-elle en anglais avec un fort accent russe.

« Je suis Sevastian » se présenta le plus grand, devant l'hésitation marqué d'Harry. « L'autre est donc Vsevolod. » ajouta-il.

« Ok, Vsevolod à ma gauche et Sevastian en face de moi. Je vais profiter du calme de cette ruelle pour vous expliquer la mission. » Les trois hochèrent la tête.

« Bien, on va s'infiltrer dans le ministère de la magie, c'est pas compliqué, comme je suis un Lord, j'ai le droit d'accéder par une entrée privé, tout comme nos ennemis d'ailleurs. Mon clone passera donc par cette entré, nous, on va se contenter de l'entré moldu. Vous deverez désarmé sans mordre ses deux personnes là, (il tendit deux photos), je m'occuperais moi-même de mon clone. Trois autres personnes auquel je vais vous présenter vont s'occuper des mangemorts. »

« C'est assez simple comme mission, tu aurais pu réussir sans notre participation. » dit Vsevolod.

« C'est vrai, mais vous êtes surtout là en cas d'imprévu. » répondit Harry. « La prudence est votre crédo je crois non ? »

« C'est exact » dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

« C'est parfait, je vais vous emmenez près du lieu qu'on va devoir infiltrer, vous allez pouvoir en faire le tour et préparer le terrain. » dit alors Harry, en sortant un portoloin, qui s'activa. Ils disparurent tous dans une lueur bleuté.

Ils arrivèrent dans une autre ruelle, mais au bout de celle-ci se trouvait une cabine téléphonique rouge, entouré de poubelle. Harry leur indiqua que c'était l'entré du ministère avant de les laissés, leurs donnant rendez-vous à demain soir, minuit, heure qui sonnerait le début de la mission.

Harry, de retour à Poudlard, expliqua à ses deux amis, et ensuite à Remus, Sirius et Severus la réussite de son recrutement de vampire. Fleur eut aussi les explications, elle avait tenté de persuader Harry de l'accompagné mais Harry ne voulait pas prendre autant de risque pour une simple prophétie. Elle l'avait boudé pendant une semaine avant d'accepter de lui reparler. Elle avait même tenté la grève du sexe, mais Harry avait résisté vaillamment. Le soir, il contacta par le lien qui les unissait, Voldemort :

« Demain soir, minuit, tout devrait se passer selon nos plans. »

« Bien, parfait, nous découvrirons ensemble cette prophétie, qui je suis sur, n'as plus lieu d'être. Dumbledore le cachotier te révèlera peut être plus de ses secrets après ça, et cela pourra nous profiter à nous deux. » Dit Voldemort avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.

« Quand est-il de la diversion ? » demanda Harry.

« Nous sommes prêts, les géants nous ont rejoins, et j'ai désormais plus de mangemorts que précédent ma mort, avec l'aide des détraqueurs, les sorciers de Pré au Lard ne se relèveront jamais de cette nuit. » dit Voldemort.

Harry ressentit toute la jouissance du massacre à venir dans les paroles du seigneur des ténèbres. Il coupa le lien et se rendormi, l'esprit en pleine effervescence, demain serait un grand jour. D'abord car il devait passer deux épreuves écrites, celle de métamorphose et de potion, ainsi que l'épreuve pratique d'Astronomie. Après, les choses sérieuses commençaient, il était prévu que son clone, Draco et Maria se rendent au ministère par Sombral. Après l'épreuve, lui, Maria et Draco se rejoindrait dans la forêt.

Les épreuves furent un vrai plaisir pour Harry, sa plume glissait avec facilité sur le parchemin, et quand il rendit ses parchemins aux fins des épreuves, il avait souvent deux fois plus de quantité que les autres élèves, si on oubliait Granger bien évidement. Ensuite, Harry du faire fonctionner ses méninges pour l'épreuve d'astronomie. Placer toutes les étoiles sur une carte, ce n'était pas évident, et il du calibrer deux fois son télescope car Weasley se prit en plein milieu de l'épreuve les pieds dedans.

Globalement, Harry pensa qu'il aurait de bon, voir d'excellant résultat.

« C'est l'heure de partir » dit Harry à ses deux amis.

« Ok, direction la forêt alors » dit Maria.

Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, c'était que Granger et Weasley étaient juste derrière eux.

« Ils vont dans la forêt » remarqua Ron. « On va enfin pouvoir les coincer, et ce prétentieux de Potter va surement en perdre ses badges de capitaine et de préfets. Suivons-les Hermione. »

« Attends, je préviens Ginny et Luna, on sait jamais avec Potter, il est dangereux, je l'ai déjà vu se battre. Ne prenons pas de risque. » Rétorqua Hermione.

Ils se séparèrent, Ron suivant toujours les trois Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione allait chercher les deux amis, qui ne se trouvait pas bien loin. Ensemble, ils prirent en filature les trois Serpents.

Harry, tellement absorbé à se ressasser le plan, ne remarqua pas les présences qui les suivaient. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt avec un pas rapide et firent une rencontre qui n'était pas prévu au programme.

« Un géant » souffla Draco en prenant la main de Maria instinctivement.

« Hagrid, qu'est ce que…. » Dit Harry, en remarquant la présence du gardien des clefs aux pieds du géant.

« Graup, je te présente Harry, Maria et Draco, les enfants, je vous présente mon demi-frère, Graup. » dit Hagrid d'une voix enjoué.

Derrière un bosquet, les trois Gryffondor et la Serdaigle ouvrirent grand les yeux de surprise.

« Ravi d'en faire la connaissance Hagrid, mais nous devons y aller, nous sommes plutôt pressé. » dit Harry d'une voix contrite.

« Je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu fais à une heure si tardive dans la forêt, mais… bonne chance les enfants. »

« Merci de ne pas poser de question Hagrid » dit Harry avant de prendre les bras de chacun de ses deux amis. Ils allaient finir par être en retard.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, où Harry déposa une poche de sang qu'il avait emprunté à l'infirmerie. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de dents, en pris un peu pour lui-même avant de la jeter au sol. Ceux qui les suivaient virent avec dégout Harry boire ce liquide rouge, ils se demandaient bien ce que c'étaient.

Ils virent Harry disparaître dans un bosquet proche, avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Enfin, ce n'était pas Harry qui était revenu, mais son clone. L'autre Harry, qui s'enroula dans une cape verte, rabattit sa capuche et rejoignit les trois vampires, Remus, Sirius et Severus qui les attendait en face de l'entré moldu du ministère.

* * *

Harry guida ses deux amis, qui ne voyaient pas les sombrals, ils les chevauchèrent et s'envolèrent bientôt dans les cieux noirs, au dessus de la grande forêt. Mais ils avaient eu le temps d'entendre leur destination : Le ministère de la magie. 

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire au ministère à cet heure de la nuit. » s'exclama Ron en sortant du bosquet.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est interdit de quitter clandestinement Poudlard par contre. » dit Hermione avec un sourire entendu avec les trois autres.

« Mais, sur quoi ce sont-ils envolés » demanda Ginny.

« Des sombrals, et seul ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent eux même les voir, car les sombrals incarne la forme animal de la mort. » informa Luna d'une voix détachée.

« Est-ce qu'il y'en à d'autre, pour qu'on puisse suivre Potter, Malefoy et sa petite amie » demanda Hermione avec interêt.

« Oh oui, une dizaine de sombrals nous entoures » informa Luna.

Après que Luna eut aidé tout le monde à monté un Sombral, Luna souffla :

« Ministère de la Magie. »

* * *

NDA : J'appellerais le clone Harry, et Harry : l'homme d'émeraude ou il.

* * *

Harry, chevauchant le sombral, arrêta de penser au plan et se relaxa. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et remarqua enfin les quatre présences qui les suivaient depuis si longtemps. Harry haussa les épaules et continua, ils les accueilleraient une fois sur le sol ferme. Et ce qu'il fit, à peine eut-il un pied sur terre qu'il prévint ses deux amis des 4 étrangers, ils se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre, derrière un réverbère. Là, il vit se poser sur le sol Londonien les personnes dont ils se seraient bien passé. 

« Weasley, Granger, Luna et Weasley bis » dit Draco avant une voix ennuyé.

« Et ouais Malefoy, on te tient enfin, je suis sur qu'après ça, tu seras renvoyé dans ton beau et immense manoir. » déclara Ron avec décadence.

« Et toi, qu'est que tu crois qu'il va t'arriver, tu es aussi hors de l'école. » remarqua Harry.

« C'était juste pour avoir des preuves, je suis sur que Dumbledore comprendra que tu dois quitter Poudlard. » dit Ron avec un regard joyeux.

« Erratum mon cher Weasley, je suis majeur, j'ai donc parfaitement le droit de sortir de Poudlard, de plus, étant Lord, je peux entrer comme bon me semble dans le ministère. Et mes amis ont été invités par moi-même. Maintenant, je te conseille de dégager, à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir…comme ton cher père, enfin presque, dommage qu'il est activé sa balise de détresse. » dit Harry tranquillement.

« Où plutôt non, vous allez nous accompagner au ministère, je crains malheureusement que Pré au Lard est en ce moment même attaqué par les forces de Voldemort. » dit Harry. « Ce serait très irresponsable de la part d'un préfet de vous envoyer proche d'un danger.

« Impossible, Dumbledore… » Intervint Granger avec une voix perçante.

« Dumbledore machin, Dumbledore truc, mais bordel Granger, tu crois que Dumbledore peut arrêter Voldemort ? Si c'était le cas, il l'aurait fait depuis une belle lurette. Mais non, Dumbledore préfère avancer ces pions et les regarder se battre. Moi, je suis la pour la vérité, et maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Maria salua Luna, qui leur raconta brièvement comment ils les avaient suivis. Harry maudit de nombreuses fois la curiosité des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Il regarda sa montre et s'arrêta. Il attendit quelques secondes, et soudainement, un contingent entier d'auror apparut et transplana sous leurs yeux.

« On peut entrer, l'attaque à commencer » dit Harry.

« Comment tu sais pour l'attaque » demanda Ginny Weasley en le regardant d'un air flamboyant.

« Ma petite, j'ai des sources que beaucoup aimerait posséder, et malheureusement pour certain, je ne les partages pas toutes » dit Harry avec un éclat de rire, qui refroidit légèrement l'atmosphère. « Bien, on peut entrer. Tous les aurors et gardes du ministère sont maintenant bien trop occupé. »

Ils sortirent de l'ombre est entrèrent par la grande porte d'un immeuble de Londres, dont la porte était tout le temps ouverte. Bien que pour les moldus, la porte en bois dur et aux poignets d'or ressemblait plus à une porte de cave sortant à moitié de ses gonds. Harry et les autres passèrent donc et entrèrent dans le grand hall du ministère. Ils jetèrent un œil habituel vers la fontaine avant de monter tous dans l'ascenseur.

« Et on va où comme ça » Grogna Weasley. « Je te préviens Potter, si ya le moindre risque ou coup tordu, je me tire. »

« Tu peux t'en aller tous de suite Weasley, la porte est ouverte. » déclama Maria en pointant du doigt les portes encore ouverte de l'ascenseur.

Weasley répondit à la remarque en enfonçant le bouton du dernier étage, scellant leur destin dans les tréfonds du ministère. La porte grillagée se referma sur eux avec un bruit assourdissant, dans un ministère vide et la descente débuta. La voix féminine annonça normalement :

« Département des Mystères. » et la grille s'ouvrit, toujours dans un vacarme à réveillé les morts.

Harry passa devant, connaissant parfaitement le chemin désormais. Il jeta un rapide sort de détection, qui ne révéla personne, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, même l'ordre du phénix combattait. Harry s'avança dans le couloir, entouré de ses deux amis, suivit par les quatre autres. Harry avait décidé de les garder pour s'en servir comme rempart contre les mangemorts, en effet, comment donné quelques choses à des mangemorts quand il y'à des témoins extérieur.

Harry poussa la porte noire et lisse et entra dans une pièce circulaire où de nombreuses portes identique à celle qu'il venait de pousser se présenter à lui. Des chandelles dégageant une lumière bleue éclairait faiblement le lieu sombre. A partir de là, il devait se débrouiller seul. Sans préavis, les murs de la salle se mirent à tourner rapidement, les bougies bleues laissant des trainés derrière elle.

« Bien malin est celui qui me dira où se trouve désormais la sortie » déclara Maria en se grattant la nuque.

Harry avança vers la porte en face de lui, et posa sa main sur la clenche, main qu'il retira rapidement, une intense brulure parcourant la paume de sa main.

« Cela risque d'être une longue nuit » soupira Harry.

« Mhh, t'en penses quoi » chuchota Draco pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

« Qu'on est mal partit si tu veux mon avis. En tout cas, cette porte semble protégé, elle doit donc renfermer de quelque chose de…disons spéciale. » Supposa Harry lentement.

Draco essaya le sort d'ouverture mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir, et Weasley en profita donc pour se moquer du Serpentard qui ne savait pas ouvrir une porte. Harry passa sa main sur le panneau de la porte, cherchant les sorts qui empêchait la porte de s'ouvrir. Il ne mit pas longtemps, c'était assez grossier, mais en même temps très ingénieux. On avait imposé sur la porte un sortilège qui absorbait la magie, pour briser le sort, il fallait donc juste une force autre que magique, une force mécanique par exemple.

Il fit part de ses découvertes aux autres, qui écoutèrent d'une oreille stupéfaite ses explications. Harry décida de faire apparaître un tronc d'arbre, qu'il balança tout naturellement sur la porte, qui céda d'un seul tenant. Derrière la porte se trouvait une simple pièce, carré, dans lequel se trouvait sur un autel un immense cercueil en verre. Ils s'approchèrent et découvrirent le corps d'une jeune femme, magnifique dans la mort, qui reposait, ses longs cheveux verts étalé sur l'oreiller, une peau diaphane et elle devait mesurer dans les deux mètres, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être d'une grande beauté.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Granger, la bouche ouverte.

« La dernière atlante, née près de 3 000 ans avant Jésus Christ, et morte le 13 février 1977 à Poudlard. Elle emporte les secrets de son peuple dans sa tombe. » Lu Draco sur un écriteau posé à côté. »

Harry regarda avec intérêt le personnage qui se trouvait devant lui. Les atlantes étaient des demi-dieu, d'où leurs puissance. Et qui avait besoin de puissance, et donc de connaissance, lui. Il ne pouvait pas battre Dumbledore, et encore moins Voldemort. Alors les deux ensembles. Les atlantes auraient pu, mais ils étaient morts, emportant leurs savoirs légendaires avec eux. Il allait s'en allait quand il sursauta soudainement. Elle avait ouvert les yeux.

« Vous…vous avez vu ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Maria qui était à ses côtés.

« Elle…elle à ouvert les yeux. » dit Harry avec une voix incertaine.

« Le petite pote potter aurait-il eu peur » se moqua ouvertement Weasley.

« La ferme Wealsey » intima Draco en sortant sa baguette.

« Elle n'as pas ouvert les yeux Harry » informa Maria avec inquiétude.

« Bien…bien, alors, partons. J'ai dû imaginer tout cela, dans tous les cas, on n'est pas là pour ça. » Dit Harry tout fort en quittant la salle.

« Et tu peux me dire pourquoi on est là Potter » dit Ginny en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

« A vrai dire, je préfère vous savoir à coté de moi et de pouvoir vous surveiller que loin de moi et insondable. Et puis, je suis là pour retirer quelques choses au ministère qui m'appartient. » Finit Harry. La conversation s'arrêta là car la salle recommença à tourner. Toutes ses pensées étaient désormais tournés vers cette fichue prophétie.

Harry posa la main sur la clenche et tourna la poignée. Il se trouva dans une immense salle, où le temps semblait de mise. En effet, toute la pièce était rempli de différents objet qui servait tous un rapport avec le temps, le modifier avec les retourneurs de temps, où tous simplement pour l'indication, avec de grandes horloges dont une reproduction miniature de Big Ben. Le plus spectaculaire était sans conteste les jeux de lumières magnifique qui éclairaient la pièce.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait surement la plus belle pièce de la collection, une grande cloche de cristal reposait sur un bureau en bois massif, dans laquelle un spectacle curieux se dérouler. On aurait pu appeler cela la croissance en accélérer, tournant sur un cycle périodique. Harry sortit de ses pensées et pensa que la chance était avec lui. Au dessus de sa tête, il vit le mot latin de « prophétie ». Une porte était juste à côté.

« La chance nous sourit, et je sais être opportuniste, la chose que je suis venu chercher est juste derrière cette porte. » déclara Harry.

« Parfait, la comédie est bientôt terminé. Et dire que je serais normalement dans mon lit, tranquille… » Soupira Weasley.

« Dis, on t'a pas forcé à venir le roux » rétorqua Draco.

« La ferme Malefoy. » répliqua Weasley d'une voix hargneuse.

Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte. Il se trouvait en haut d'une immense salle, empli d'étagères sur lequel reposé de petits globes de verre poussiéreux. Toujours les mêmes chandeliers. Harry, suivit des autres, s'avancèrent entre deux rangés d'étagères d'un pas lent, tous fasciné par le côté mystérieux de la salle.

« Comment on fait pour retrouver la tienne » demanda Draco.

« Potter à une prophétie à son nom » s'exclama Weasley.

« Ouais, surement pour m'annoncer ma supériorité par rapport à toi. » dit Harry d'un ton cassant.

Il jeta un regard à la pièce et repéra un pupitre, sur lequel reposé un vieux livre, plutôt usé par le temps. Il était néanmoins très lisible quand Harry en ouvrit la première page. C'était l'index de toutes les prophéties, rangés par dates d'arrivé.

« Si jamais tu as une prophétie Potter, tu ferais mieux de jeter un coup d'œil dans les dates proches de ta naissance. » déclara Granger, sa tête légèrement pencher sur le grimoire.

« Ce n'est pas idiot » déclara Harry, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même, et il détestait quand Granger était supérieur à lui.

Et en effet, le livre indiquer en l'année 1980, l'année de sa naissance, une prophétie rangé dans l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Ils s'y précipitèrent, mais mirent plus de temps que prévu pour trouver l'allée, tellement la salle était immense. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant et Harry l'empoigna sans aucun doute dans son esprit. Les autres le regardèrent avec un regard attentif.

« S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D. Seigneur des ténèbres et ( ?) Harry Potter. » lut Harry sous la sphère, sur une étiquette jaune.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que APWBD signifie Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, par cotre, aucune idée pour SPT » dit Draco en s'approchant.

« Mon nom, on dirait qu'il à été ajouté après, comme…comme si il y'avait eu de multiple choix qui concernerait cette prophétie » dit Harry lentement, plissant les yeux.

« Peut être qu'il avait un doute sur le fait qu'elle te concernait Potter » dit Weasley avec un sourire goguenard.

« C'est surement la première chose sensé que tu dis là Weasley, et la dernière, avant de rejoindre ton père » dit une voix trainante s'élevant derrière eux.

« Lord Malefoy, Lord Yaxley, mes respectueuses salutations. Oh, et je vois qu'il y'a plus de monde que prévu des deux côtés. » Dit Harry en sortant sa baguette. Les autres firent de même.

« En effet Lord Potter, le maitre ne veut pas que la prophétie soit perdu. » dit Yaxley d'une voix cassante. Les trois mangemorts prévues étaient en fait une douzaine. L'homme d'émeraude, qui regardait la scène de plus haut, se dit qu'il avait bien fait de prévoir quelques vampires..

« Enlevé les tous sauf de moi-même » dit Harry aux trois vampires. Ceux-ci disparurent dans le sol, la magie de l'ombre était vraiment une belle magie.

« Severus, Sirius, Remus, on s'occupe d'Harry et des mangemorts. » Ils mirent leurs masques et lancèrent quatre sortilège de la mort, Il ne resta plus que Lucius, Yaxley et Bellatrix, et cinq autre mangemorts.

Ils se révélèrent, descendant les marches avec rapidité. Ils tuèrent encore trois autres mangemorts tandis qu'Harry, Lucius, Bellatrix et Yaxley, ainsi que les deux autres mangemorts, regardèrent avec surprise les autres adolescents disparaitre dans le sol du ministère.

« Quatre contre six ! » releva l'homme d'émeraude, avec une voix déformé magiquement. « Je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux enfants, ils s'en tireront avec un bon mal de tête, vous par contre, ne sortirez d'ici vivant que si vous me laissez la prophétie.

« La prophétie ne vous appartient, seul moi et Tom doivent la lire, je ne vois en aucun cas pourquoi vous en auriez besoin. » déclara Harry.

« Mais pour la vendre au plus offrant, d'après toi Potter, combien paiera Voldemort ou Dumbledore pour avoir la prophétie dans son camp, et ne pas la révéler à l'autre camp. » dit l'homme d'émeraude en éclatant de rire.

« Alors tous ça, c'est pour le fric » dit Bellatrix d'un ton désabusé.

« Ya pas de petit profits, comme dise les moldus » répliqua Harry. « Et je pense que ce sera un gros profits pour moi et mes compagnons. »

Harry leva sa baguette et décocha un sort qui percuta les étagères derrières l'homme d'émeraudes et ses trois compagnons. Des silhouette blanche s'élevèrent de partout et flottèrent dans les airs, leurs voix créer un véritable boucan infernal. Harry, accompagné des mangemorts, s'échappèrent par une porte derrière eux. L'homme d'émeraude éclata de rire.

« Tout se passe bien, allons les retrouver dans le grand hall du ministère, mon clone se fera un plaisir de les amenés sur un terrain plat et sans danger. »

Les trois vampires refirent leurs apparitions et suivirent l'homme d'émeraude et les trois autres. Ils traversèrent la salle du temps, et se retrouvèrent dans la salle circulaire. L'homme d'émeraude avait enfin compris comment marcher la salle, il suffisait de savoir où l'on voulait aller, et la salle faisait le reste. Il se concentra donc sur la sortie, la salle tourna et la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit, par son entrebâillement on apercevait le couloir gris terne, et les fuyards montant dans l'ascenseur.

Bien sur, ils essayeront de transplaner mais il avait prévu ça, une installation basique sur le grand hall, seul endroit où on pouvait transplaner. Suffisant pour empêcher des sorciers comme Yaxley ou Malefoy de sortir.

« C'est bon d'avoir le contrôle sur les choses » dit-il tout haut.

Ils grimpèrent dans le second ascenseur et apparurent en haut en léger différer par rapport aux mangemorts et Harry, qui essayer de transplaner.

« Oh, ne nous quitter pas déjà » dit Sirius, lui aussi avec une voix déformé.

« Mais c'est qu'ils savent parler, les chiens de l'homme d'émeraude » lança Bellatrix avec une voix haineuse.

« Allez Potter, donne la prophétie, et tu sortiras vivant de là, comme tes amis. » prévint l'homme d'émeraude.

« Jamais, plutôt crever. » répliqua Harry en pointant sa baguette sur lui, lançant un sort de couleur noir.

Le combat commença, Sirius pris tout de suite à parti sa cousine, tandis que Severus combattait Yaxley et Remus, Malefoy. Les trois vampires se chargèrent des deux derniers mangemorts, qui n'étaient pas prévu.

L'homme d'émeraude évita le sort de son clone facilement avant d'attaquer ce dernier avec le même sort, celui d'explosion. Il enchaina sort sur sort, foudre, feu, eau, froid, sortilège d'étouffement et de douleurs. Mais son clone réagissait au quart de tour, comme si il savait ce qu'il allait lancer, ce qui était surement le cas. Néanmoins, devant porter la prophétie, il était désavantagé par rapport à lui.

Il posa une main au sol et murmura quelques mots. Un tremblement parcouru le parquet magnifique du ministère, ce qui fit chuté tout le monde sauf Harry, Severus et les trois vampires. Tous en profitèrent pour immobiliser leurs adversaires, tandis que le duel familial prenait plus d'ampleur.

« Expelliarmus ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec force.

Sirius, surpris par le tremblement et pas tout à fait remis, ne put contrer le sort, sa baguette s'échappa de ses mains tandis qu'il s'encastra dans le bureau du gardien de nuit, qui n'était visiblement pas présent ce soir. Pour Remus, se fut l'effet inverse, sa force de loup garou lui permit de vite se remettre dans le duel, tandis que la vieillesse de Lord Yaxley lui causa sa perte, et il ne put contrer le sort de stupéfixion de Remus.

« Ah, je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer » dit Bellatrix en s'approchant, sans le savoir, de son cousin. Dans son regard flotté un regard de sadisme pur. Elle leva sa baguette :

« Avada…

« Sectumsempra ! » s'écria Severus en s'approchant de Bellatrix.

Celle-ci se prit le sort en plein ventre. Une ouverture béante à travers son ventre laissait découler un flot de sang sans discontinuer. Severus tandis la main vers Sirius, qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

L'homme d'émeraude se retourna alors vers sa cible principale, heureux que Sirius aille bien. Il s'approcha d'Harry, le dominant de toute sa taille tandis que ce dernier, accroché à un pilier par des lianes épaisses, tentait de se libérer.

« Te fatigue pas Harry, t'arriveras pas à les briser ses lianes. » dit l'homme d'émeraude, qui tendit la main et attrapa très facilement la sphère blanche dans la main d'Harry. « Merci pour ta coopération, Harry. »

« Schlafen » murmura l'homme d'émeraude, Harry tomba dans les limbes du sommeil.

Il répéta ce sort à Lucius, les yeux lançant des éclairs, vaincu. Il arriva devant le corps de Bellatrix, baignant dans le sang. Celle-ci avait la respiration saccadé, tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur, se tenant le ventre pour essayer de retenir le sang qui coulé hors d'elle.

« DESOLE MAITRE, J'AI…J'AI FALLI…MAITRE… » Hurla-t-elle.

« Je doute qu'il t'entende, ton maître est occupé à Pré Au Lard, vous êtes là pour le sale boulot, c'est tout. » déclara Harry.

« Détrompez-vous, Malefoy, Dolohov, McNair, ramenez là où vous savez et soigner là tandis que je m'occupe de lui. » ordonna Voldemort, qui avait libéré tout son monde derrière leurs dos.

« Vous êtes très silencieux, Voldemort. Vous pouvez rentrer » dit Harry à Severus, Sirius, Remus, ainsi qu'aux trois vampires.

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi les vampires ont refusés de s'allié avec moi. C'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre je crois. Lord Voldemort, et vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mon nom n'as aucune importance, et avant que vous le demandiez, non, je ne veux pas vous rejoindre. Je ne suis là que pour l'argent. J'ai la prophétie, vous voulez la prophétie. » Demanda-t-il à Voldemort, ainsi que Harry, qui s'était fait lui aussi délivrer par Voldemort. Ce premier jeta un regard à Voldemort.

« Combien ? » demanda Harry.

« Cent mille gallions » répondit l'homme d'émeraude.

Bien sur, il n'allait pas leur donné la prophétie, mais il fallait jouer la carte de l'argent pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

« J'ai une autre proposition, vous me donnez la prophétie, et moi et Harry nous vous laissons en vie. » déclara Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.

« Vous n'êtes pas fait pour la diplomatie » déclara l'homme d'émeraude en rangeant la prophétie dans la poche de sa cape et de sortir sa baguette. « Deux contre un n'est pas très égalitaire Voldemort. » ajouta-t-il.

Il lança soudainement un sort, une bulle opaque entoura Harry et explosa dans un ploc ! Comme une bulle de savon. Harry n'était plus là. Il avait fait disparaître son clone dans pendant que ce dernier était caché dans la bulle. Ainsi, Voldemort penserait juste qu'il avait lancé un sort de disparition, sort qui envoyait temporairement quelqu'un dans une autre dimension, créé par le lanceur.

* * *

NDA : J'appelle désormais l'homme d'émeraude Harry.

* * *

Harry aspira les souvenirs que c'était créer son clone pendant sa vie éphémère, une image resta ancré en lui, celle d'une femme aux cheveux verts le regardant de ses yeux profonds. Ainsi, le ministère avait le corps d'un ancien atlante, la dernière apparemment. Il se concentra sur Voldemort rapidement, surtout quand il lui lança un Doloris qui frôla son oreille gauche. 'Vigilance constante' aurait surement hurlé le vieil auror Maugrey. 

Voldemort envoya un sortilège mortel à Harry, mais il le rata. L'éclair frappa le bureau du vigile, déjà détruite, qui s'enflamma sous l'action du sort impardonnable. Harry, sous son déguisement, réfléchissez. Impossible d'utiliser son bâton de mage, car Voldemort devinerait aussitôt qui il était. Il avait donc un net désavantage. Il envoya un sortilège sur Voldemort. Les lames du parquet se soulevèrent, aspiré par la force du sort qui percuta le bouclier argent que Voldemort avait dressé pour contrer le sort. Le bruit résultant du choc résonna dans tout le hall.

« Tu n'es pas mauvais, homme d'émeraude, mais tu es seul, et tu vas mourir ici. » dit Voldemort.

Ce dernier relança le sort de la mort vers Harry, qu'il évita en se jetant au sol. Il tourna sur lui-même pour éviter un second sortilège de la mort et pointa sa baguette vers le mage noir. Une fine corde jaillit et entoura Voldemort et son bouclier. Harry prit le temps de se relever, mais pendant ce temps, Voldemort transforma la corde en un serpent qui relâcha l'étreinte sur Voldemort et fonça vers lui. Harry le fit disparaître facilement et lança de sa main libre un éclair au dessus de Voldemort. Le mur explosa et s'écroula. Voldemort se volatilisa et apparut sur la fontaine, au milieu du sorcier, de la sorcière, du centaure, de gobelin et de l'elfe de maison.

Harry leva sa baguette et tel un chef d'orchestre et sa baguette, il anima les cinq statues, qui se jetèrent aussitôt sur Voldemort, qui plongea dans l'eau de la fontaine pour éviter la force titanesque des statues d'or, qui explosèrent sous l'impact de sort lancé par Voldemort. Harry s'approcha en courant et lança un sort sur l'eau qui se gela aussitôt, emprisonnant Voldemort. Ce dernier semblait stupéfait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

Harry s'approcha, comme dans un rêve, il pouvait le tuer, il était à sa merci. Harry leva sa baguette lentement, savourant de voir Voldemort vaincu, regardant avec effarement la baguette pointé sur lui. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et murmura des paroles.

« Tu fais tes dernières prière Tom » demanda Harry.

« Montre-moi ton visage, enlève ce masque » cria Voldemort, en arrêtant de murmurer des messes basses.

« Pourquoi pas, et puis, je suis sur que cela va te surprendre de savoir qui je suis ? » dit Harry, qui fit tomber les masques.

« Potter ! » s'exclama Voldemort. « Traitre, j'aurais du me douter, un Potter, même Serpentard, reste un Potter. J'imagine que l'autre était un clone » Voldemort semblait fulminer.

« Effectivement, et maintenant, tu vas mourir ici, au ministère de la magie. Et ensuite, ce sera au tour de l'autre vieux fou manipulateur, et finalement, il ne restera plus que moi » dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

« Alors ta haine pour Dumbledore est réelle, c'est surement pour ça que tu as réussi à me tromper pendant 5 années. » dit Voldemort.

« Je te remercierais jamais assez, tu m'as appris beaucoup de chose Tom. Avada…

« … Nagini, attaque-le » siffla Voldemort en fourchelangue.

Harry se détourna soudainement de Voldemort, le sort de la mort jaillit et percuta le serpent de Voldemort, qui avait ses crocs à quelques centimètres de son abdomen. Une image de Voldemort sortit de la gueule béante du serpent et se dissipa lentement dans l'air du ministère. Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort avait réussi à liquéfier l'eau et à transplaner loin d'Harry.

« Un Horcruxe ? » s'exclama Harry qui détacha sa cape émeraude. « Tu m'en avais parlé, mais je me doutais pas que tu en avais fait Tom. En tout cas, ton Horcruxe est en fumé. »

« Rassure-toi Harry, j'en ai fait plus d'un. » dit Voldemort.

Dumbledore choisit ce moment précis pour apparaître. Sa robe était légèrement brûler et il saignait du bras droit.

« Tom… Harry » dit Dumbledore.

« Dumbledore, encore toi. Je dois dire que Potter m'as surpris, il a réussi à me rouler dans la farine. » dit Voldemort.

« Ne te fais pas de bile, Dumbledore sait que je t'espionnais, j'ai du casser ma couverture pour récupérer la prophétie qui est dans ma poche, te voilà déposséder de deux armes à la fois, moi, et la prophétie. » dit Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Dumbledore le semblait aussi.

« Je suppose que Dumbledore ne sait pas que tu es l'homme d'émeraude. » déclara Voldemort.

« Je suis là Tom, et bien que il est vrai, je ne savais pas qu'il était l'homme d'émeraude, il en reste pas moins un opposant à toi Voldemort, comme moi. » déclara Dumbledore.

« Je vois… » Dit Voldemort en regardant Harry. Cela ne servait à rien de dire qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il allait tuer Dumbledore, car ce dernier n'en croirait rien. « Je vois, on a trouvé plus manipulateur que nous, mais Harry, tu ne pourras pas te cacher longtemps sous cette triple personnalité… Souviens-toi, tu es seul… »

Et Voldemort disparu soudainement dans un tournoiement de cape, laissant Dumbledore et Harry face à face. Dumbledore semblait méditer sur les dernières paroles, comme si il essayait de démêler le vrai du faux. Mais il ne se doutait pas que tout était vrai. Harry souffla, une partie de sa couverture était toujours là. Jamais il n'aurait du se révéler autant à Voldemort. Mais c'était fait.

« Tom m'as parlé d'une attaque à Pré Au Lard » dit Harry, alors que c'était totalement faux.

« Le village à été entièrement rasé, mais on à réussi à sauver la plupart des villageois. » déclara Dumbledore. « Mais on parlera de cela à Poudlard, les aurors vont bientôt revenir. Je suppose que c'était une diversion » demanda implicitement le mage blanc.

Harry hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il sortit la sphère blanche, la raison pour laquelle il avait du sacrifier sa couverture.

« Je vois que tu as la prophétie, c'est le principal. Attends-moi dans mon bureau, je vais parler avec le ministre. »

Harry transplana silencieusement. Mais pas vers Poudlard. Il entra à nouveau dans le département des mystères et dans la salle où était conservé l'atlante. Il l'observa de longues secondes. Il brisa le sceau et ouvrit le cercueil de verre. Il posa deux doigts sur son coup. Elle était belle et bien morte, elle, le dernier atlante. Harry regarda la plaque, et surtout la date de mort. Elle n'était pas trop éloignée. Il devait la sauver, et apprendre la légendaire connaissance des atlantes, ces demi-dieux aux pouvoirs effrayant.

Il allait devoir travers le temps, et le seul moyen était de demander audience auprès de Chronos. Tout le monde savait comment faire, mais deux choses étaient requises, un grand pouvoir, et surtout, l'acceptation de Chronos, seul être à pouvoir faire traverser à quelqu'un les rives du temps. C'était périlleux, mais il n'avait pas le choix pour battre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il fit alors le grand pas, laissant sur le sol une simple émeraude. Il se retrouva dans le bureau, où Fumsek s'approcha pour se laisser caresser. Et comme en sa seconde année, il lui parla.

Harry lui raconta la légende des atlantes, et ce dernier releva le bec et parla dans sa tête.

« Le Dieu Chronos n'est ni bon, ni mauvais. Si tes intentions sont pures, et si tu ne veux rien changer aux temps, alors il te laissera passer. J'ai assisté à la mort de l'atlante, car c'était ici même, dans ce bureau. Dumbledore l'as tué, avec l'accord de cette dernière, mais Dumbledore avait pris des mois à la persuader de mourir, et d'emporter avec elles des puissances que pourrait convoiter Voldemort. Elle était jeune, et je pense qu'elle s'est fait duper par Dumbledore. »

Ensuite, Fumsek lui parla des pouvoirs que posséderaient les atlantes, mais aussi de leur légendaire cité, l'Atlantide. Harry avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, devant les merveilles que pouvait accomplir ces demi-dieux. Elevé des montages, détournés des cours d'eau, séparer des continents étaient un aperçu de ce que pouvait faire ces personnes. Dumbledore entra, et prit place dans son fauteuil. Harry posa la prophétie sur le bureau. L'objet de toutes les convoitises. Harry débuta l'histoire calmement, il contrôlait son affaire.

« Tom m'as parlé de la prophétie il y'à un an, lors de sa résurrection. Il m'a dit que je devrais aller la chercher en fin d'année, quand il aurait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et son armée. Il m'a prévenu qu'il ferait une distraction pour éloigner les aurors du ministère. Je ne savais pas la cible. J'ai alors monté un plan, me permettant de garder la prophétie, tout en sauvant ma couverture auprès de lui. J'ai fait un clone de moi-même, je l'ai envoyé récupérer la prophétie avec mes deux amis. Le premier accroc fut l'apparition des Weasley, Granger et Lovegood. Les vampires les ont emportés loin du danger, j'ai réussi à tuer les mangemorts en les prenant par surprise. Mon clone à emporté les survivants dans le hall, où j'avais installé une barrière anti-transplanage, la seule échappatoire était bouché. Mon clone m'a apporté la prophétie, je l'ai fait disparaître et j'ai désarmé les autres. C'est là qu'est arrivé Tom. On s'est battu en duel et j'ai réussi à l'emprisonner en gelant la surface de la fontaine où il était plongé. »

« J'aurais pu le tuer, mais il à demandé à voir mon visage, j'ai accepté, et j'ai fait une erreur, il en à profité pour faire apparaître son serpent alors que j'allais lui lancé le sort de la mort. Le serpent fut touché et j'ai fait une découverte. » Finit par dire Harry. « Voldemort à des Horcruxes, Nagini en était un. »

Dumbledore, et tous les portraits se relevèrent d'un coup à cette annonce.

« Des horcruxes, je croyais qu'il en avait créé que deux seulement. C'est très mauvais ce que tu viens de m'annoncer Harry. » Dit Dumbledore en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes.

« Quel était ces deux horcruxes ? » demanda Harry.

« Le journal que tu as détruit en second année, ainsi que Nagini, que tu as aussi détruit. » dit Dumbledore.

« Connaissant Tom, il doit y'en avoir plus que trois. » dit Harry sombrement.

« Je vais continuer mes recherches pendant les vacances, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un qui devrait beaucoup m'aider je pense. » révéla Dumbledore.

« Très bien, mais nous avons oublié ce que vous m'avez caché Albus, la prophétie. »

« Oui, une erreur, je pense qu'il faut la détruire, et la garder dans notre esprit. » déclara Albus.

Harry fut d'accord et il cassa la prophétie comme il casserait un œuf pour faire une omelette. Il vit avec surprise la silhouette blanche de Trelawney s'élevé devant lui et s'exclamer :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque que mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne pet vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

« Cette prophétie m'as été faite par le professeur Trelawney dans une chambre au dessus du bar de la tête du bar du sanglier, je l'auditionner pour un entretien pour la matière de divination que j'envisageais de supprimer. Le fait qu'elle est faite cette prophétie m'as fait accepter sa demande, et sans le savoir, elle est là pour sa protection et pas pour ses dons de divination. » Expliqua Albus en se levant.

« Tes parents ont par trois fois défié Voldemort, tu es née fin juillet et tu as été marqué comme l'égal de Voldemort par cette cicatrice. Mais Voldemort ne connaît que le début de la prophétie, rapporté par Severus, qui était au début fidèle à Voldemort. Severus fut jeté en dehors du bar avant d'avoir entendu la fin. »

« Que de révélations…mais, pas mal de gens ont défié Voldemort lors de la première guerre, non ? » demanda Harry.

« Exact, et il y'avait un autre enfant qui aurait pu correspondre. Il est à Gryffondor et s'appelle Neville Londubat. Mais c'est toi que Voldemort à choisi, surement parce que tu étais un sang-mêlé, comme lui, comme ton professeur principale, Severus. Neville est un sang pur. » Ajouta Albus dans sa brillante explication.

« Tout est dit n'est ce pas, maintenant, il va falloir partir à la rechercher des Horcruxes de Voldemort avant de pouvoir espérer le détruire. » déclara Harry en se levant à son tour.

« Je crois malheureusement que l'on à pas le choix. » dit Albus.

« Au revoir Albus » dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Au revoir Harry, et passe de bonne vacance » lui souhaita Albus.

* * *

Le voyage de retour se passa tranquillement, Harry serrait Fleur dans ses bras, et discuter tranquillement avec ses deux autres amis, dans une situation identique. Il parlait des BUSES, de ce qu'il allait faire plus tard, et tout un tas de chose inutile. Ils ne furent dérangés par personne et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry et Fleur furent accueillis par Sirius et Remus qui les attendaient bien sagement dans un coin de la gare. La valise d'Harry trouva sa place dans la voiture prêté par le ministère à Sirius, qui la conduisait aussi bien que le conducteur du Magicobus. 

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait l'année prochaine ? Encore un plan tordu à la Potter ? » Demanda Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

« Je retourne dans le passé » déclara Harry en embrassant sa compagne, tandis que Sirius faisait une embardé sur le trottoir.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et voilà, dernier chapitre du tome 5, un peu plus long que les autres chapitres, et sans trop de suspens pour la suite, je suis gentil n'est ce pas Merci pour les reviews anonyme et non, et à bientôt dans le tome 6

mellon


End file.
